WWE Fanfiction :The Black Beast
by PrinceKofiX
Summary: "I want to fight against Brock Lesnar one day"said Kofi. Kofi was amazed at the WWE Championship match between Brock Lesnar and the Rock. Kofi wanted to be like Brock Lesnar. He joined IWGP,TNA,and UFC after training in MMA for 4 years. He is a 3 time TNA world champion, one time IWGP champion and one time UFC Heavyweight champion. He signed with WWE for 25,000. The story of Kofi.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 The Beast Unleashed**

 **Name : Emmanuel Kofi Sekyere** or Kofi

From: Baltimore, MD

Hair:Black

Eyes: Brown

Age: 20

Family: Emmanuel and Beatrice Sekyere (Father and Mother), Adam and Josh (Older and Younger Brother), Maria(Sister)

Graduated:University of Maryland Studied Economics, Law, and Sociology

Kofi was driving on the street with his white Lexus go to WWE Headquarters in Stamford, CT.

 _After years of wrestling and MMA fighting I'm finally go to make my impact made in WWE_

 _I can't believe that my dream will finally come true ,_

 _but it going to take more than just my wrestling and martial arts skills to become WWE or World Heavyweight Champion._ Kofi thought to himself

Kofi was shocked when he got a call from VKM himself about a contract for Smackdown! for $25,000!"WWE needs a UFC champion that can expanded the popularity of WWE even more" he said. After his UFC championship win his popularity skyrocketed to the point where Vince McMahon wanted him. He knew that UFC and WWE are two different types of fighting. Even though he is a 5 time world champion he was still considered new talent. I was heading to locker room when I saw The World's Greatest Tag Team, Chuck Palumbo angry in a conversation with his girlfriend Michelle McCool and gave me a dirty look. "So your the new guy huh? Well... just because you were popular in UFC it's going to take more than that become a world champion in the WWE." said a certain Cruiserweight superstar who think he deserves the Cruiserweight title provokes me.

"Well you'll wish you stayed in UFC because after I'm done with you you'll be on a stretcher. I asked Vickie Guerrero for match and guess what your my opponent! Jamie Noble is a name you will never forget!" after that he left

Alright you weakling IT'S TIME THE BLACK BEAST HAS BEEN UNLEASHED!

Tell me what you think Kofi Out


	2. Chapter 2

"Chapter 2 : The Beast Makes an Impact  
"Kofi is making his way to the ring, after Noble's name was announced he took a deep breath and came out, his entrance was"The Next Big Thing" by Jim Johnson played the fans started shouting that Brock Lesnar was back, but instead of Brock the announcer said  
"MAKING HIS WWE DEBUT TONIGHT AND WEIGHTING 280 POUNDS FROM BALTIMORE, KOFI!The fans exploded that the former UFC Heavyweight Champion was now in WWE! He made his way to the ring and giving fives to fans with a smile on his face, but his mood chanced when his saw Noble. Kofi knew he would beat Noble.  
"The bell rang and two were in a tie up with Kofi won with his superior strength. He putted Noble off his feet and slammed him down with a powerbomb. He grabbed Noble's legs wit his hands and BOOM a second powerbomb. He picked him up again a THIRD powerbomb. Kofi didn't go for the pin instead he would send Noble to SUPLEX CITY! He hit 6 straight Germans on Noble, who was out cold. Kofi went to the top rope with Noble down and 450 SPLASH! Kofi still wasn't down he put Noble up at K-5. 1-2-3.  
"HERE IS YOUR WINNER KOFI!  
Now that is how you make an impact in the WWE! I won in my debut match! Hell yeah! Kofi thought.  
"LATER THAT NIGHT  
"He was changing in locker room when the Greatest Tag Team came in.  
"Dude, that match was awesome! That 450 you did I mean how where able to that? Most guys your size would just power,but you use speed and power. Also what was that move you when had Noble on your shoulders? it looked like Brock Lesnar's F-5" Shelton asked.  
"It is called the K-5 it's my version of Brock's F-5. I've been using it every since it started wrestling in IWGP and thanks guys it means a lot for you! Kofi replied.  
"No problem want to meet the other superstars and hang out with us?" Charlie said.  
"Sure I got nothing else to do. See you guys in a couple." Kofi said.  
"He changed out of his wrestling attire into his casual clothes and went in where the tag team where sitting waiting for him and headed to a local bar. When they got there Kofi saw a table of superstars some thought having a UFC champion in WWE was good for popularity, but others thought Kofi didn't belong and was a Brock Lesnar ripoff.  
"Everyone this is Kofi, the newest member of Smackdown! and former UFC Heavyweight Champion! He has never lost any type of match in his career whether it's UFC, WWE,etc he has never lost! announced Shelton  
"Rounding the table was Chuck, Michelle McCool, Jimmy Wang Yang Torrie Wilson, next to her was Ashley they were talking to him on how UFC was like.  
"Your a former UFC heavyweight Champion?" Chuck asked.  
"Yeah I joined UFC after I left TNA. Right now I'm a 2 time IWGP Heavyweight Champion and 3 time TNA Heavyweight champion. In other words right now I'm a 5 time world champion in pro wrestling. Before I began my fighting career I trained in MMA for 4 years where I mastered submissions, takedowns,striking,etc said Kofi said.  
"Oh so you master MMA and here I thought you just used your power to win matches. Ashley said in humor./p  
"Well Ashley power isn't everything. Take a look at the Big Show his 500 pounds, but even powerhouse like him get beat to small guys like Rey Mysterio. Kofi said in comical tone.  
"After 3 or 4 drinks everyone decided to go back to the hotel room. Kofi said his goodbye to everyone and made his way the the elevator. When he almost got there he saw arguing and shouting, so went to investigate and saw Jamie Noble and Ashley. Jamie was trying to hit on Ashley.  
"Okay you pick off crap you have about 10 seconds to walk away before I send you to SUPLEX CITY! Kofi warned.  
"Just you wait I'll get you back I ain't finished with u and sweetie you know where to find me!" Noble said as he walked away.  
"God, what a pig! He asked me to manage him I said no ad then he started hitting on me. Thanks Kofi, I don't know what I do If you hadn't show up. " Ashley said in relief.  
"No problem anyone who mess with my friends three things happen. One they will enter Suplex city, two they get there ass kicked or three they get sent to the hospital." Kofi said with ambition.  
"What I'm your friend?" Ashley asked.  
"Of course you are I can't let a pretty girl like you get hit on by that piece of crap." Kofi said  
"Then Ashley kissed Kofi on the cheek. Kofi was surprised by this.  
"Thanks for helping me. I never knew that the "Black Beast" had a soft spot." Ashley teased.  
"While no matter what I fight for my friends. Anyway I got get some sleep see you Ash." Kofi said waving goodbye. The Beast's impact begins now Kofi thought to himself. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Chapter 3:The Beast Impress the Divas  
KOFI'S POV  
That was great night beat that prick Noble and got kissed by Ashley, what time is it? OH SHIT! IT'S 9;15 I got a workout to do I rush out of bed take a shower than into my gym gear red Nike shirt with matching shorts and black Nike shoes. I go into the elevator when hear a familiar voice  
"Wow who would have thought we go the same gym together."  
I turned around and saw Ashley who was happy to have me in gym with her  
"Hey Ash, how are feeling about last night with Noble hitting on you and you kissing me?" I asked.  
"It's going good. I'm over it and besides it's not like you hate me kissing you. I mean I don't mind being a manger, but if it's has to be THAT pig than I'll pass." she said with thought.  
"I know what you mean. I also didn't mind the kiss,but I surprised you did it. To be honest I never thought you would do it right away." I said while Ashley gave a mad look  
"What are trying to say that I'm not confident to kiss you? I do it again, but with more passion." She said with confidentence  
"Waving my hands defending myself "No it's like that I just surprised me a little bite that's all. Anyway why don't we do some workouts together?" I suggested.  
"Okay,but if I do kiss you again it will be unexpected not even a former UFC Heavyweight Champion like you will see it coming." Ashley said happy.  
"All I'm going to say is I be ready, but never the less lets began with some weights." I said.  
Ashley and I went to the bench press. I had the weight at 200 my normal. Ashley was watching me doing reps."Wow I never knew you do 200 on the bench press so easily." she said in amazement. "While when your a former UFC champion like me power is one of the ways to become champion. Originally I weighted 170 pounds and was 5'10",but after training in MMA and doing UFC, IWGP and TNA I'm now 6'4 280 pounds." I explained  
"After I was do with the bench press I did push-ups and sit-ups and timed myself for 2 minutes. I did 90 push-ups and 89 squats. While I was doing my push-ups and sit-ups all the divas where watching me as working out.  
"You sure know how cause attention to yourself, but that understandable as you are a former UFC Heavyweight Champion. All the divas are checking you out, romeo. she said.  
"The divas that were looking at me were Torrie, Michelle, Candice Michelle, Maria, Kelly Kelly, Mickie James, etc. The ladies came up to me. "Wow Kofi I never you be so strong. Why don't us how a UFC champion trains?" Candice asked touching my abs "I wouldn't mind see why not. After all I can't let beautiful girls like you not be impressed by the "Black Beast." I said.  
"What's the "Black Beast? Is that name of a animal?" Maria asked.  
"No Maria the name "Black Beast" is main nickname that people call me because they say I the "black version of Brock Lesnar". Speaking of which what happened to Brock? I heard he left WWE." I asked.  
"Yeah Brock left after WrestleMaina 20 when he lost to Goldberg." Michelle answered.  
"While that sucks I really wanted to face him." I said disappointed while the divas looked at me with concern.  
"Kofi you don't actually think fight Brock do you. I mean Kofi you strong and fast, but Brock is on whole different level. He can pick up the Big Show like his nothing more than a sack potatoes." Mickie said with concern.  
"Ha!Hah!Ahh!" I started laughing.  
"While if that's they case I'll just have to train even harder. One day I'll face Brock whether it's in UFC,WWE,,etc I'll fight Brock Lesnar with everything I and win no matter what! I said with ambition and courage. Then the unexpected happened Ashley kissed me" in the mouth for a good 10 seconds! I was in shock.  
"Told you wouldn't see it coming. I did that because your not afraid of Brock at all and for I admire your courage." Ashley said with passion. Then all the other divas kissed me. What am I a lover sucker.  
Why do you do that? Not that I didn't like it." I said.  
"For good luck and because your just to awesome." Kelly said.  
"Thanks girls I see you later." I said waving bye. "Hey you think your so cool huh ?" someone asked. I turned around to see it was Noble."You think just because you have all the girls that your better than everybody."he said. "Yes I do because these ladies see a real man not some piece of crap like you who can't wrestle a day in his life." I said insulted Noble. "Let me tell you something you got lucky last time,but next week I make sure never can into WWE in the first place." Noble threatened."Also let my quote one of my favorite friends "If you want some come get some you piece of shit!" I yelled.

After that I went into the lobby where I saw Charlie and Shelton "Kofi,dude we just got a call from Vickie that all of us are going to be in a six man tag team match on Friday against Noble, Deuce, and Domino." Shelton said."That's prefect I can finally put Noble in his place I know exactly how to do it. Send that prick out of K-5 and into Suplex City." I said with confidence.

"Just made sure you back up want you say. We got your back and we know you got ours." Charlie said.

"Yeah I do see you guys later." I said walking off back to my hotel room when I saw Ashley.  
"What's up Abuser." I said humorlessly.  
"Very funny anyway I have a match against The Glamazon and Women's Champion Beth Phoenix." She said.  
"That's going to be tough. She put Candice on shelf for a few months, but this good for you also. If you can beat the Women's Champion it'll put in possibility contendership for the title. I can see it now Ashley the new Women Champion." I said while both us laugh.  
"Yeah that is if I beat her. Beth is champion because of her power. I don't think I can match her in power." She said with some doubt.  
"She may have the power advantage, but you have the speed advantage and if you use the ring to your advantage I positive you can beat her." I explained.  
"Your right I just have to work on improving using the ring to my advantage.  
"Anyway why do you and I go somewhere tomorrow?" I said with a trademark smile.  
"Really?!" she said with excitement./  
"Of course of about training back at Baltimore in my old gym." I suggested.  
"Alright we'll here my number." she said.  
"Ashley if you give your people will think we're dating." I joked.  
"She laughed at my remark and after that I went back to my room. Tired to do anything I went to sleep


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:Getting Ready   
"I was in my hotel room cleaning, throwing things that didn't belong and answering my missed messages on my phone:/p  
 **You have 4 new messages:**  
 **"Kofi it's your GM I called you because I wanted to talk about your match at No Mercy Jamie Noble requested it would be a Street Fight,I talk you next week, ok and I'm also going to have on Monday Night Raw next week against Mr. Kennedy in a tables match we're counting on you.**  
I was happy that I had a Street Fight against Noble at No Mercy. When I done with that pig he'll be leaving the arena no a stretcher. Also going to RAW to beat loudmouth cheese-head Kennedy in a tables match this is going great week.  
" **Hey man its Chuck dude do us all a favor a beat the crap about of that wimp cause he beat me a few times,so if you want any points just call.**  
"I'm glad I have good friends like Chuck to back me up to help a friend in need.  
 **"Hey sweet it's Ash thanks again for training me against Beth Phoenix and I promise I'll make you proud and I was also wanted to ask you if you could meet me in the old gym at Manhattan on Sunday ok I'll see you later Kofi."**  
"I also happy I have a great friend like Ashley,so is always positive and willing to make the effort to help me. She almost became Women's Champion at WrestleMaina 23,but she got screwed. However, I have a feeling that she'll get her opportunity again and make the most of it. She just like me also trying to prove the critics wrong.  
"I was about to go asleep when I remember my battles in TNA,IWGP,and UFC. That match when won my first TNA world title was awesome. I thought.  
"I drifted into sleep dreaming about that match.  
"FLASHBACK  
"Kofi and Angle have gone back and forth. Both of them kicking out of each others signatures moves." Mike Tenay said. /p  
Just then "Slay Me" by Dale Oliver played and "The Icon" himself Sting came from the entrance way./p  
"The Icon is here! Sting is here and his making way down the ring with baseball 's back on his and.."said Don West/p  
BAM  
"Sting hit Angle with bat. Kofi's got Angle on shoulders K-5! Cover 1-2-3! Kofi did it! Kofi is the new world champion!" Tenay announced excitedly.  
"The announcer said  
"HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND THE NEWWW TNA HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION OF WORLD KOFI!  
"I did it! Yes!Yes!Yes! I am the new World Heavyweight Champion. Look out pro wrestling cause the "Next Big Thing" is here!  
I woke up after other dream about me becoming Champion. I didn't just win the gold I had to beat some the best in UFC,TNA,and IWGP to be where I am today. I'm only just began.  
What time is it? I hope I didn't oversleep. oh for GOD'S Sake 8:55! I promised I met her at 9:50 I don't hurry up Ashley won't be happy.  
"I rush out bed and take 10 minute shower. After I took my shower I put a pair of normal clothes. A blue navy collar shirt,black pants,white sneakers, and a gold necklace of Jesus on the cross around my neck. For those who don't know I am a Christian,but let's talk about that other time. I hate being late because the lady won't talk to you for a pretty long time.  
"I bolted out of my hotel to the gym which wasn't that far. It was probably a good 10 minutes to get there. When i got there I was waiting for Ashley,but I didn't see her,so I 10 minutes she stood form her motorcycle which I was drawn to.  
"Sorry about being a little late I'm not much of a morning person." she said as I looking deeply at her bike."I'm guessing you like it?" she asked.  
"Yeah it's a D-series of the Conquer which is a muscle bike." I explained.  
"I never know you like motorcycles." she said.  
"While when you become a very popular pro wrestler and MMA fighter you learn a lot of new things."I explained.  
"While Mr. Bigshot looks like we something in common." she said.  
"Hey don't call me bigshot yet. WWE is way more different than TNA and UFC. Call me that when I become WWE or World Heavyweight Champion eventually." I said with confidence.  
"Wow your really confident,but your right you have to improve the WWE Universe and the GMs that you deserve to be world champion." she said  
"We entered into the gym with training gear and started with basic punching and kicking followed with some dodging moves which she really good at but lacked power,but as long as she getting better that's all I care about. I showed how to a MMA takedown which was easy to execute do to my years in MMA training, She came at me with force and eventually managed to take me down,but we ended in a awkward position.. what I means is Ashley was on top of me with her face very close to mine. That's when I decided to break the silence "Uh Ashley I'm flattered and all,but.." "Oh sorry" she said.  
"I guess I used all to much strength and was little physical." she said. We started laughing and I started to realize Ashley and me have a good bond together."No it's fine,so do want to something to eat?" I asked."Sure I don't see why not." she answered. We changed out of our training gear into our normal clothes.  
"So what did have in mind?" she asked.  
"Hmm, oh there's a hamburger stand I get you one if you want." I said.  
"Sure I don't mind." she answered.  
We walk to the stand got 2 hamburgers and I paid the bill of course. When found a bench to seat on in a park and started talking.  
"So what college did graduate from?" she asked.  
"I graduated at the University of Maryland. I got my degree in economics, business,sociology, and law." I answered while eating my hamburger.  
"Wow not only are you a great fighter,but your also smart too. There are very few guys like you Emmanuel Kofi Sekyere." she teased.  
"Thank you for the complement Ash. However, my goal isn't to just become WWE or World Heavyweight Champion. No, it's to get into the ring with my opposite, my other half, the other "Beast" Brock Lesnar. I will keep training and improving myself,so when I do face him I'll show everyone and Brock himself that I didn't not a Brock Lesnar ripoff, but the new "Beast Incarnate." I said with passion.  
"Anyways I have to fly to Connecticut to face Mr. Loudmouth aka Mr. Kennedy in a Tables Match on Monday Night Raw. I show Raw why Smackdown! is the #1 brand in sport entertainment." I said confidently.  
"Okay, but before you go.." she stooped then kissed my cheek again!  
I looked at her with a bit of a mad face on. "Oh don't give me that look I did it because I had a fun time with you and it was also for good luck." she explained.  
"Okay, but next time please warn me." I replied.  
"Will do and also kick Kennedy's butt." she said as she rode off on her motorcycle. I went back to my hotel and started packing for my debut on Raw, I grab my stuff and head to the airport and get on my flight.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:The Beast puts Miiiissssttteerrr Loudmouth in his place.  
I took two hours for flight as the plane finally landed in Connecticut. I was excited for my tables match against Kennedy. I've competed in lots of tables matches. I have many different methods to put that Loudmouth in his place. I was signing for fans because some were excited to have me finally in WWE. As I was signing I saw no other than my opponent for tomorrow Mr. Kennedy himself. He glared a me and finally saw how I was came up to me.  
"Sooo I guess your the famous Kofi,huh?" "The former UFC Heavyweight Champion. You also held the title for 300 days if I'm wrong. But I got news for you this isn't UFC it's the WWE and I make sure you regret come here after our Tables matches!" he said with confidence. "Cause the future of the WWE is around me MMMIIISSSTTTER K..."  
I stop him by putting my hand in his face like the Rock does.

"I know who are KEN, but maybe you forget who I am. I am Kofi 5 time world champion and former UFC Heavyweight Champion. I've seen 100 people like you and put 100 people like you down. Just like how I was the future of UFC and TNA I'm the future of the WWE and don't you forget you loudmouth cheesehead." i said with confidence.

When I was about to leave, he tried to do a move done so many times. He tried to attack me from behind, but I saw he and countered his punch. I turned him around a German Suplex. He landed straight on the back of head in pain.

"That wasn't a good idea. I was going to just make our match exciting. But instead of that, I'll why I'm called the "Black Beast." I finished what I said and left. When I left I went to the hotel I was staying in. I changed into a more casual attire. A black casual blazer with a red shirt inside, black pants and black shoes. I went to the hotel bar and when I waiting for my order I saw a surprising person, RAW Superstar Cody Rhodes.

"Beer please,hey man you look familiar. It's like your famous." he said.

"I am famous in the sports world. I'm Kofi, new Smackdown! Superstar and former UFC Heavyweight Champion.' I explained.

"What?! Your THE Kofi? The guy who become UFC Heavyweight Champion at age 20?!" He said in disbelief and shock.

"That's me. I am Kofi. Famous for becoming UFC Heavyweight Champion. But UFC isn't the only thing I'm famous for. I also did pro wrestling in TNA and IWGP. I become a 5 time world champion after I left TNA and joined UFC. I have an undefeated fighting record of 95-0." I explained to Cody who was in shock.

"To think a UFC Champion would join WWE. Two questions: One how are you getting paid? and two: how are undefeated?" Cody asked.

"I get paid $255,000 per week. To answer your second question I still undefeated because when I lost my world titles I didn't lose them in matches. I lost do to me getting injured or my get stripped of the title. When I lost my first IWGP title it was do to injury. The same thing happened during my first reign as TNA world champion I lost to in a double pin forcing the title to vacate. I then got my world titles back from getting rematches. So I don't lose titles by getting pinned or tapping out . I lose do to injury or by controversy." I finally explained to Cody.

"Wow I never know lost your titles do injuries or controversy. That means you must really hard to beat." Cody said

I laughed at what he said. "Even so I have long way to go if I want to become world champion." We ended up talking more then I left to my room.

I woke up the next morning ready to do my workout. I took a shower and put on my training gear and went into the gym for my workout. I started with weights. Normally I would do 200 pounds, but I really want to beat the crap out of Kennedy so I did 250 pounds. I was able to do 60 in a minute. After weights I did sit-ups. I did 70 in one minute. I ended my workout with a two mile run around town. When I finished with my run it was 9:50,so I called it a day. I went back into my hotel and took a shower. After the shower I was ready for my Tables match and was ready to put loudmouth in his place.

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Welcome to Monday Night Raw! I'm JR Jim Ross here with WWE Hall of Famer Jerry the "King" Lawler, and folks we have a Tables match to kick things off."

"That's right JR, former UFC Champion and newest member of SmackDown! Kofi will be taking on Mr. Kennedy"

Kennedy's music hit and made his way to the ring. I waited until I was announced to start walking to the ring. Tables were set up everywhere around the ring. But no to my surprise he started talking with is his mic in his hand and stated talking trash.

"Ladies and gentleman tonight you see MIIISSSTTEEERRR KENNEDY in a Tables match against a former UFC Champion who thinks he has what it takes to step into a WWE ring and wants to be KENNEDY.

 _You just lost any ounce of mercy I had for you loudmouth. I'm so going to kick your ass all over the state of Connecticut._

"Next Big Thing" played and I made my way done the ring with a determined face. I greeted the fans then turned my attention back to Kennedy.

"And make his to the ring from a place where brothers, sisters and cousins all idiots and get married like his parents Kofi. So Ko..." I ran in and started beating the crap out off him. The ref called for the bell and the match was underway.

I got off of Kennedy and went outside looking for a weapon. I found a steel chair one of my favorites and started beat hi with it. A couple shots to the back and BAM knocked him out in the head. Then I got an idea. I went outside and got other chair. Kennedy was out cold, so I took the one of chairs and put it under his head. Everyone knew what I was doing next. I raised the other chair over my head and BAM Con-Chair To. I grabbed Kennedy and threw him out of the ring. He suddenly got up and hit me with a enziguri, but I wasn't phased at all. To me an enziguri is like a being kicked by a two-year old. He tried to hit me again,but I caught his fist turned him around and German Suplex. I picked his head up and Hurricanrana. I picked him up again,but this time I hit a Spinebuster. I waited for him to get up and begin to run at him. Then BAM Superman Punch. I show the announce table and started to remove it. I picked him up and lifted him on shoulders and K-5 on the Announce Table! The table didn't I decided to remove the steel steps. I brought him off the table on my shoulders and AA on the Steel Steps. Kennedy was screaming in pain at how much abuse his was taking. I look under the ring and brought two tables instead of one. I set up the tables on top of each other then brought out a 20-foot ladder from under the ring! I took Kennedy and rolled him into the ring. I grabbed a steel chair and BAM he was busted on badly. I started climbing the ladder with Kennedy doing the same. We started trading blows,but I was winning. I grabbed him over my shoulders and AA OFF THE LADDER THROUGH THE TWO TABLES!(John Cena and Edge at Unforgiven 2006 ended like that with John hitting an AA of the ladder and becoming WWE Champion. I wanted to the same for this match because that was one the best finishes in a TLC match in my opinion.)The ref called for the bell as the match as over. Then suddenly I got attacked from behind by Noble,he started stomping on him until Cody came and threw him over the ring. "Us rookies have to stick together." he said shaking my hand.

"Thanks for that man, if you need anything just call me." I said.

"Okay I see you around." he said.

I said goodbye.

I said and went back to the hotel and sat on my couch when my phone starting ringing. I checked the ID to see it was Shelton. "hey dude that was a great match and the ended was awesome! Also we saw what Noble did and we going to make him pay. He said.

"Yeah I can't wait to DESTROY him in our Street Fight and give him his Judgement Day at No Mercy." I said.

"Alright dude will see you Friday night." He said and hung up.

I got a call from Ashley and I answered.

"You were awesome in that match! That ended was amazing! Attitude Adjustment off the ladder?! I knew you would give a great match,but that amazing?! You put that loudmouth in his place. I also saw how Noble surprised you, but give him what you gave Kennedy tonight." she said.

"Okay I'll see you later." I said.

"What! Kofi I just want you do me a favor and DESTROY that pig." she said with emotion.

"Don't worry Ash I'll put him in his place for trying to hit on my best friend!" I promised.

"Thanks. I see you later "Black Beast"." she then hung up.

 _Another day and another impact in the WWE._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Head-breaker  
"It was Friday night and I was in the locker room getting ready to watch Ashley and Beth Phoenix. Then the Greatest Tag Team came in.  
"Hey guys Ashley is about have her match. I don't like her chances in this one." Shelton said.

"Don't count her out set. She was trained by me, a former UFC Champion so she has a good chance of winning. I also taught her how to do one my finishers." I said as Charlie looked at me curious.

"What move did you show her?" he asked.

"I don't like spoilers,so if she performs it then you'll know." I said as all three begin to sit down getting ready to watch the match.

 _Come Ash I know you can do this! I believe in you and I know you can beat her and prove you deserve a shot at the Women's Title._ I thought to myself.

"You two have been spending a lot of time with each other." Shelton said.

"Yeah we have. What's your point." i said curious about what he said.

"Are you a couple?" Charlie asked.

"It's a possibility. I mean we have kissed three times and we do have a good bond together." I said calmly.

"Wow I surprised at you answer. So guys would try to dodge the question, but you said it straight forward like a man." Shelton said surprised.

"Well I don't have anything to hide." i said calmly.

Ashley came from the entrance with Light a fire playing and the fans went crazy for her. Beth came out looking cocky. It's as if she knew she would destroy Ashley with her power. She walked with the Women's title over her shoulder.

Both divas looked up and Beth showed her power. She ran full force at Ashley, but Ashley took her down with the takedown I should her. She started pounding away on Beth, until the ref told her to break off. She then went right back on the attack. However Beth slid outside the ring for a breather. She came back into the ring and hit Ashley with a neckbreaker. She picked Ashley up looking for the Grand Slam, but Ashley countered into a roll-up pin 1-2-no Beth kicked out. Then I saw _Noble, you piece of crap I won't let you!_ I ran out of locker room to make sure Noble wouldn't interfere. I came out took Noble out with a clothesline. I picked him up throw his into the steel steps. The ref and Beth were distracted by me and Noble fighting outside. Beth turned around and SPEAR! by Ashley?! That right taught her the spear. The ref went for the cover 1-2-3?! Ashley pinned the Women's Champion?! I went into the ring and celebrated with her. I know she could do it and she did. But out of nowhere I was attacked by Deuce and Domino. It was on a 3-on 1 assault as Noble got into the ring and started attacking me too. Ashley was trying leave, but Domino grabbed her hair. He and Deuce held her hands and Noble then did the unforgivable. He slapped Ashley right across her face?! _You attack my friends. You can attack me. But no one put their hands on ASHLEY!_ I got off the ground SPEARED ALL THREE OF THEM! Shelton and Charlie can into the ring and threw all three of them out.

Then Vickie announced there would be a eight-man mixed tag team match. Me,Ashley and the World's Greatest Tag Team vs Beth, Noble, Domino, and Deuce.

The bell rang and went straight after Noble. I kicked him in the stomach and picked him up hit him with a powerbomb. I put both of my hands on his shoulder and hurricanrana. I went into the corner and waited for him to get up and SPEAR! But I wasn't do I tagged in Shelton and then both of us hit Noble with a double Superkick! Shelton then tagged in Charlie and then they did "Wrestling's Greatest Finisher." They didn't go the pin instead Charlie tagged e back in. I ran straight to Noble picked him and hit 6 German Suplexs. I picked him up again and hit a Spinebuster. Then I hit the classic DDT. After that I got him on my shoulders and K-5. But I didn't go for the pin. I instead tagged in Ashley?! I told her to climb the top rope. I picked Noble's lifeless body and hit and this time a AA. Ashley had Noble right where she wanted him and BAM 450 splash! I also taught her how to do the 450. 1-2-3! We win as Noble as completely DESTROY by us. His teammates didn't even bother helping him and went straight to the locker room. Noble somehow got up and went to Ashley again?! I saw this and had enough of this. I caught his fist and put him on my shoulders a another K-5. I got into the corner waited for him to get up and hit him with a Superman Punch. I then decided to get a chair to put him out for good, but Shelton and Charlie stopped me. They calmed me down and put the chair down. Smackdown then went to commercial break.

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Why did you guys stop me?" I asked.

"I know your mad, but taking Noble out like that isn't the right way to do it." Shelton said to convince me.

"Your right Shelton. I just lost it a little bite. I promise that won't happen again." I said.

"Ashley are you okay?" i asked in concern.

"Yeah I'm fine, but always thanks again for saving me." she said happy.

"It's no problem. I can't let my best friend get hit like that. And if anyone does that to ANY girl at all whether they would be friend or a stranger I would help them no matter what." I said in a confident voice.

"Thanks again my "hero"." she teased and kissed me on my lips.

"This is getting to normal for us." I realized.

"Your right about that. But neither of us are arguing about it, so if your okay with so am I." she answered.

"Yeah your right." I said.

We then started laughing and said our goodbyes tell Sunday so I can get ready for my first PPV in the WWE. I went into my hotel room and took a nap.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Impress the boss

It's No Mercy and I have a Street Fight against Noble. The crowd as pissed when they heard John Cena get stripped of the WWE Championship and then get handed to Randy Orton?! You have got to be kidding me! Randy Orton, the ass that put John on the sidelines with a broken neck gets the WWE Championship?! I promise he'll regret it.  
But then Triple H came back and asked for a rematch. To my surprise and shocked HHH was now the King of Kings once again. Then I heard my match was next, and I was prepared to the beat the crap out of Noble. He thinks he did a good job picking a Street Fight, but will only be his downfall. I was ready and focused to use every weapon to my advantage.  
As I heard the announcer call Noble's name the crowd booed him like there was no tomorrow. He didn't care and went straight to the ring. Then "Next Big Thing" played and I made my way down the ring as the crowd exploded as they saw me.

I went into the ring and the bell rang. I rushed at Noble and did a takedown on him. I then started to ground and pound him MMA style. I grabbed his feet and BAM powerbomb. I picked his legs again and BAM another powerbomb. I hit again with a third powerbomb. I went outside the ring and grabbed two steelchairs. I went back into the ring took one of the chairs and BAM right across Noble's face. Noble was down, so I took the other chair placed it under his head and BAM Con-Chair Tow. I grabbed Noble's lifeless body turned him around and SUPLEX CITY! I hit 7 Germans in a row. I looked at Noble as he was knocked out. I picked him up and K-5. I then decided to roll him out of the ring and on to the floor. I looked under the ring and found a 20-foot ladder. I put the ladder down and picked up Noble and threw him into the steel steps. The steps came apart and picked Noble up and BAM POWERBOMB ON THE STEPS! He screaming in pain, but I was far from done. I then started to take apart the announce table. I picked Noble up and AA ON THE ANNOUNCE TABLE! Noble was flatted on the now destroyed table. i picked Noble up and hit a K-5 ON THE LADDER! I then grabbed two tables. I put both of them in the ring. I put both tables on top each other. I then brought the ladder in the ring and set it up. I picked up Noble rolled him in the ring. I then grabbed a steel pipe from until the ring. I took the pipe and BAM Noble was busted wide open. Blood was driving down his face like a river. I grabbed him and told him to start climbing the ladder. He did as I said. I then got on top of ladder and threw 5 straight punches at him. I picked up over my shoulder and K-5 THREW THE TWO TABLES! I climbed the ladder again and measured Noble. _Here we go_! I thought. I jump off the ladder and 450 SPLASH! I then picked Noble up and hit a K-5 on a steel chair. 1-2-3! I DESTROYED NOBLE AND NOT EVEN GIVING HIM A FIGHT! THAT'S HOW YOU WIN A STREET FIGHT! I celebrated not only did I beat my rival, but I beat him the worst way possible.

"Dude that match was amazing! That K-5 you did off the ladder was insane!" Shelton said in excitement

"Yeah man that was a awesome match!" Charlie said in excitement as well.

"There you are! I've looking for!" a female voice said and I turned around to see it was Ashley

"Hey Playboy cover girl hows it going?" I teased.

"It's going great. You did an amazing job. Anyway I came her to saw that the GM needs you." she said.

"Okay and by the way are we a couple?" I asked.

"I'm okay with it if you are." she answered.

"Oh I'm definitely okay with it." I answered and kissed her for a good 20 seconds.

"Alright I'll see you later my "Beast"." she teased and walked away.

I saw the door and knocked. "Come in." I heard the voice of Vickie and the boss himself Vince McMahon was standing in front of me pleased.

"Kofi I'm happy that I signed you. I also want to saw that match you did was to the extreme. That's why you'll be heading to ECW in a extreme rules match against the Miz and if you win that you'll get a shot at any championship in the WWE." Vince said as my eyes widened. "Hold up! You mean to tell me that if I beat the Miz I'll get a shot at ANY championship?!" I asked in excitement, but mostly shock. "That's right." Vince answered. "But don't you think it's to early to give me a push?" I asked.

"Kofi how old was Brock when he won his first WWE Championship?" Vickie asked.

"He was 25 years old. But I still don't get.. what!" I stopped and then realized.

"Now I get it. You guys are trying to the same thing you did to Brock. You signed him to WWE and gave him a big push and eventually you gave him the WWE title as his first championship. Since Brock left you want a superstar who not only can be a replacement of Brock, but is also a very great wrestler and has lots of experience. I just want to say that When I beat the Miz I going challenge for the World Heavyweight Championship." I explained.

"Why not go for the WWE Championship?" Vince asked.

"I would,but I want to take my time. I don't want to become champion too early or I might do the same thing Brock did. So I decide once I become World Heavyweight Champion I'll called the "Black Beast" for a reason." I answered.

"So Vince do you mind?" I asked.

"Not at all. As long as you become WWE Champion like Brock I'm fine with it." he asked.

"By the way Vince I also want to add something to my contract if it's alright with you?" I asked.

"Sure as long as it's negotiable. What do you have in mind?" he asked.

"Well I was thinking that if I get screwed and lose a match by any means necessary. Meaning if I were to win the WHC and then defend it get screw in anyway my undefeated record stays the same. Also if I screw my teammate in a tag match in any way or vise versa my record still remains undefeated." I explained.

"That's fine by me. I wanted you to have a undefeated record anyway." he answered.

"So eventually you will call me Kofi the NEW WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION!" I yelled confidently.

"Your right about that. Anyway that was a great discussion Kofi and kept up the good work. Also you are now getting paid $500,000 per week." he said and I looked at him in shock.

"What made you want to increase my salary 20 times than before?" I asked.

"The reason is because we knew your were going to get a big push because of your experience in TNA and UFC. So it only understandable that you be given a big raise." Vince explained.

"Thank you sir. I wouldn't let you down. I'll become the future of WWE!" I said with passion.

"I have a feeling you will." Vince said as I left.

* * *

"So if you beat the Miz you get a shot at ANY title?!" Shelton asked in shock.

"That's right. I'm going to challenge for the World Heavyweight Championship. Now that I think about it you guys will eventually become Tag Team Champions again. Also Ash you will become Women's Champion in no time too." I said confidently.

"Yeah we know." Ash said kissing me.

"So how about this. When I become WHC you guys will get shots at the Tag Team and Women's Titles." I said with passion.

"You would really do that?" Charlie asked.

"Of course I would,plus Vince said that when I become WHC I can pick any superstars to get any title shots as long as he is fine with it. And seeing how you guys are almost at the top of your divisions I don't see he wouldn't give you title shots." I said confidently. "Anyway I have to go to ECW. One stepping stone to becoming World Heavyweight Champion!" I shouted and then Ashley kissed me.

"We'll see you later man and when we see you again all of us will be champions!" Shelton yelled.

"That's right! All of us are going to champions in our divisions and show the WWE why were the best!" Ashley shouted.

"Okay I'll see you guys later." I said.

I said my goodbyes and started heading to ECW.

* * *

 **Kofi and Ashley are couple now. It is now Kofi's road to becoming World Heavyweight Champion. It took me a few minutes to decided what titles Kofi should go for and I decided WHC(World heavyweight Championship).**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Road to become World Champion

I was in my hotel listening to music when I decided to check on my computer. I then saw the Miz trash talking about me.  
I don't who want our chairman is thinking. Just because this guy is a former UFC Champion doesn't mean he has what it takes in the WWE! As far as I'm concerned his nothing for then a rookie who should go back to MMA because he doesn't belong here. After I'm done with him he will need a reality check HOOOORAAAHHH!  
"You piece of shit! Just wait until I get to Oklahoma. I'll kick your ass so badly JR will barque sauce on it! I will beat and become World Heavyweight Champion no matter what!" I said determined to become world champion.

TUESDAY NIGHT

I was in my hotel at Columbus, Ohio. I then unpacked my stuff and went straight to the arena. I was looking for the so-called "chick magnet" after his comments about me on . I've dealt with people like the Miz. They think there better than everybody,but there not.

Luckily for me I saw the "chick magnet" himself talking to his posse while 2/3 of his posse. I'm amusing that Balls must be with Kelly. I'm still surprised by how he was able to it. I ask him later. I approached the Miz as he was talking to his posse. Brooke and Layla were giving grim faces as the Miz didn't realize I was behind. He saw their faces and turned around to meet my face. "Well if it isn't my opponent the "Great Kofi". I'm so honored to be in the ring with a champion like you." he said mockingly.

"Your lucky we're in front of cute girls. If we weren't I beat the shit out of you. I've seen 100 guys like you. You think after one victory your better than everyone on ECW? Give me a break. It takes more than one victory to become champion. I've been there and isn't not easy. Even when you are champion you prove WHY! your champion. You can say your the best,but unless you can back it up to me your just a steeping stone for me to become World Heavyweight Champion." I explained as he had a confused look.

"What do mean I'm a stepping stone?! I'm the Miz future of ECW!" he yelled.

"Well if didn't know I met with the boss himself. He said that when I beat you tonight in our Extreme Rules match I'll get a shot at ANY title I want. I choose the World Heavyweight Championship. So think of yourself as a man who can get his 15 minutes of fame in the ring with a 5-time world champion,but also a former UFC Champion. And by the way Brooke, Layla you both can do much better than THESE piece of shit!" I said confidently and left. I saw Brooke and Layla both give me a look that said 'your right'.

"Welcome to Tuesday night ECW on Sci-Fi. I'm Joey Styles along side with Tazz at ringside and we have the classic Extreme Rules match tonight."

"That's right Joey. Tonight we have ECW's own the Miz against Smackdown's! next superstar and is a 5-time world champion and former UFC Champion Kofi. It should be a great match."

The Miz came out as his entrance hit which the crowd booed of course. He came out with 2 of his posse,but Kelly Kelly was nowhere to be seen. The Miz taunted and both Expose sat at ringside. My music hit and I made my way the ring focused. I wanted to get payback for the trash talk Miz said about me so I decided to flirt with is posse. I went over to Brooke and kissed her on the lips for a good 10 seconds. I then did the exact same thing to Layla. The Miz was furious. he went outside and tried to punch me, but I caught his fists kicked him in the stomach and hit a powerbomb on the outside! I grabbed Miz by the legs and lifted him from his legs hit my triple powerbomb move on him. I asked Layla and Brooke to get up from their chairs so I could use them. They did that and went to the timekeeper's arena. I got one of chairs and BAM right to Miz's skull. He was busted open. I grabbed the other chair started slam it on his back. I went under the ring and found a barbwire baseball bat. I waited for Miz to get up and BAM he had a river of blood all over him. I wasn't done. I then hit the bat again only this time on his back. I hit him 10 times. When I stopped he had brushes all over his back. I then took apart the steel steps. I lifted him over me shoulders and AA on the steps! I then picked him up again and K-5 on the steps! Then sent him straight to Suplex City! I hit 10 Suplexs in a row and the Miz was unconscious. After that I grabbed two tables. I set up the tables on the outside. I picked Miz and rolled him into the ring. I put him on the top turnbuckle facing the tables. I lifted him up and BAM! AA THROUGH THE TWO TABLES! He was down and out, but I didn't go for the pin. I waited for him to get up and then SPEAR! I covered him 1-2-3! I win! I now have my eyes on the WHC. And when it's all said and done I will leave World Champion. The medics and the numerous refs came to check on Miz, who I might add just got his ASS kicked!

LATER THAT NIGHT

I had just finished changing and my phone was ringing and it was Ashley. "That match was awesome! I mean you really know how to take a match to Extreme! I know you'll be World Heavyweight Champion in no time." she said excited.

"Not only that,but I saw you kissing Layla and Brooke. Now I'm not mad I just want a explanation. " she said.

"I did it to get to the Miz. I'd be lying to you if I said Layla and Brooke aren't hot." I explained.

"Okay, but next time you flirt with a girl please tell me." she said.

"What your fine with this?" I asked.

"It's not like you'll cheat on me. And even if you did I'd pay you back ten-fold!" she explained.

"Okay I promise I'll tell you." I said.

"So you said you could make me Women's Champion?" she asked.

"I know and when I do become Word Champion I'm going to make you, Shelton, and Charlie champions too. When people see us they'll see us as the best on Smackdown!" I said confidently.

"But you'll have to watch out Edge since he is the current World Champion." she said with a worried voice.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. If all of us are going to be champions we're going to work together." I said.

"So like a stable basically?" she asked.

"Yeah, but only when we're all together and on the same brand. I will dominate the Heavyweight division. You will do divas of course. And Shelton and Charlie will do tag team." i said.

"There's only one problem. We need a name." she stated.

"Your right. How about the Kings?" I asked.

"Why Kings? Are you trying to copy Triple H?" she asked.

"No it's just that all of us will be dominating our divisions and Kings dominate so it would make sense." I explained.

"Okay I'll talk to Shelton and Charlie about this. Anyway I see you Friday my "Beast~" and soon to be World Champion. Love you, bye." she said hung up.

 _Next week is when I become World Heavyweight Champion!_ I thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:The NEW WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION

FRIDAY NIGHT  
It's Friday and Smackdown! is live in my hometown of Baltimore,Maryland! It was happy to realize that I can become World Champion in my hometown tonight.  
I was in the locker room watching Shelton and Charlie vs Noble and Deuce with Ashley on my lap. Noble was about to hit Charlie, but he ducked Noble hit Deuce knocking him out. Noble turned around Wrestling's Greatest Finisher. 1-2-3! Shelton and Charlie just got shot at the tag team titles next week. I was so happy they won.  
"Yes I know they could do it." I said confidently.  
"Yeah I knew they win. The odds of them losing to those losers are slim to none. The reason is because Shelton and Charlie have Actually been Tag Team Champion before." Ashley explained.  
"I also saw your match with Beth. You beat her again with the Spear. You can really do the spear good. I mean not my men can do the spear like you." I said as she kissed me.  
"We won guys!" Shelton yelled.  
"Now we have chance to become tag team champs again." Charlie said.  
"You guys will be champs in no time. Anyway you got the message from Ash?" I asked.  
"Yeah we're with you man 100%. We just need to find a way to get rid of La Familia, so you can get your shot." Charlie explained.  
"Don't worry I have a plan. Anyway do guys like the name?" I asked them.  
"Yeah, it's good. It may be basic, but once Ash told us about why you want us to be called that we understood." Shelton explained.  
"You guys look great together. To bad we can't get any love." Charlie said in disappointment and then Ashley kissed Charlie and Shelton on the cheek.  
"That was for being great friends and for being pretty cool guys." she explained.  
"What Kofi why aren't you upset?" Shelton asked.  
"Why I be upset? What Ash said is true you guys are great friends and your cool. Yeah so my girlfriend kissed you it's not that big of a deal. Besides I know some women at a local bar you guys can hang out with." I explained.  
"You do that for us?" Charlie asked.  
"Of course I'm not going to leave my best friends hanging. So once I become World Champion let's all party!" I shouted.  
"YEAH!" Everyone else shouted.  
LATER  
"Edge is showing why he is the World Champion." JBL said.  
"He is complete control of this match. Edge in the corner measuring for a Spear on Hardcore Holly." Cole said.  
Just before Edge went for the Spear on Holly the lights went out. Everything was dark. Then the lights came back on.  
 _MY TIME IS NOW_  
"Those were the words on the Titration. Edge was looking at the screen it complete confusion as for what was going on. Was Edge's old rival John Cena trying to fight him? Then Holly from behind with a roll-up. 1-2-3?! Holly just pinned the World Heavyweight Champion?!  
"What a huge upset! Holly has pinned the World Champion?!" Cole shouted.  
"It was a fluke win! Edge had this match won and then the lights go off and Holly sneaks one. If it weren't for the lights then Holly would have lost!" JBL ranting on.  
Edge was still in the ring furious about HIM the Rated R Superstar losing to Hardcore Holly of all people?! But then Vickie Guerrero GM of Smackdown and Edge's husband came on to the entrance ramp.  
"Edge I'm sorry baby, but as of this moment you will defended your World Heavyweight Championship right now." Vickie said as she was crying. The crowd was cheering in excitement. Edge then grabbed a mic.  
"What do mean I'm defending my World title. I just got screwed out my match a few minutes ago and now I have to defended my title. That's load of bullsh*t! I'm not defending my title no matter what anyone says!" he yelled. "No Chance" played and Edge's face changed to shocked one as the boss himself was now on the ramp with mic. The whole stadium was cheering for Vince.

"Edge I hope your not having a bad day because it's about to get worse. You see after No Mercy I told to a superstar who I felt was going to be the face of WWE when I first signed him. I sent him to ECW where if he beat the Miz in a Extreme Rules match he would get a shot at ANY championship in the WWE!" Edge eyes were as round as plates. Who could be so deserving of a shot ANY championship. Randy Orton, John Cena, Triple H, Undertaker, Batista, etc. Who could the boss HIMSELF put so much faith in?! All these questions were running threw Edge's mine.

"I can't this anymore. WHO IS IT?!" Edge demanded" and yelled.

"Let me introduce you to.." Who is it?!

"Next Big Thing" played and the crowd exploded! Vickie had mixed emotions about this.

Edge was fuming in the ring. He turned around, but then Spear! It was Kofi! "Edge meet Kofi your opponent." Vince said leaving.

A ref began running to the ring. Kofi picked up Edge and K-5! cover 1-2-3! Kofi is the new world champion!

HERE IS YOUR WINNER: AND THE NEEEEEEWWWWWWWW WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION KOFI! the announcer said.

Kofi POV

I rang out of the ring to stands and held MY NEW WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP and dived into the crowd. They were hanging me and hitting my chest congratulating me. Then a few girls kissed me on my lips as I had their red lipstick on my lips. I rubbed it off and told them to call me. I went to the other side of the fans and saw my family. My sister. I went to me sister and she kissed me on my cheek as a congratulations and I accepted it. I went back into the ring and saw Ash, Shelton, and Charlie. Ashley and I kissed for good 2 minutes. Shelton and Charlie lifted me on to their shoulders as I held the world title over my head. After Smackdown was over all of us partied non-stop. _This is moment I'll never forget. The day I became World Heavyweight Champion._ I thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:The Kings Rise

FRIDAY NIGHT SMACKDOWN

Smackdown! superstars and the WWE Universe were buzzing about what happened last week on Smackdown! Who else would would be the most talked about WWE Superstar right now? Well it's me the NEW World Heavyweight Champion. Everyone was cheering about how the boss himself picked me to be considered one of the top guys in WWE. What's also good news is that because of my WHC win Ash, Shelton, and Charlie all get shots at their respective titles. I was currently in the locker room with my World Title around my waist and Ashley on my lap watching Shelton and Charlie take on Deuce 'n Domino for the Tag Team titles. "I'll be right back." I said kissing her cheek.

I walked to the entrance ramp. Domino saw me and was yelling at me. "Domino sucks dicks!" I shouted with a mic in my hand as he was furious. But then he turned around and Wrestling's Greatest Finisher 1-2-3! The World's Greatest Tag Team are Tag Team Champions again! They slid outside the ring and ran to me hugging me. I raised their hands with the tag team titles in their hand as Smackdown! went to commercial break.

"Thanks man. I don't think we would have won with out your help." Shelton said.

"No problem. One goal down one to go." I said.

"By the other goal you mean making Ashley divas champion right?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah. Do you guys want to go the women's locker room with me?" I asked.

"And no we not doing what your thinking." I said immediately.

"Why are going to the girls' locker room?" Charlie asked.

"I have a plan,but promise two things. One, don't tell Ashley anything. Two, if you get caught that's on you." I said as they nodded.

LATER ON

"Beth is dominating this match with her strength." JBL said.

"Ashley has been on roll for couple of weeks. Can she find a way to become Women's Champion?" Cole asked.

"Beth looking for the Grand Slam." Cole said but then the lights went off and a picture of Beth in a bikini was on the Titiantron. Beth was fuming and getting really angry. "Wow Beth I must saw you look really good in this." a voice turned out to be me with Shelton and Charlie behind me.

"Beth you are a great wrestler and one of best Women's Champions ever, but you lack something. You lack the fans support. Beth you need to realize that the fans are reason your here and until realize that your not a real champion, but a paper one. Oh and Beth turn around." I said and Beth turned around and SPEAR! by Ashley! Cover 1-2-3! Ashley's the new Women's Champion! The arena went crazy. Me and the guys went to done to the ring and went Ashley. "Now all four of us have all the titles on Smackdown! This is the beginning of a new era. This is the "King's" Era. We are the "Kings" because we dominate our divisions and will stay together either if we get drafted or some bullsh*t happens! From this day forward the Kings have risen!" I concluded with all of us with holding our titles in the air and the crowd cheering for us. _The King's era has began on Smackdown!_ I thought.

* * *

GM Office

"I want my rematch! I got screwed out of my World Heavyweight Championship! Why didn't you do anything!" Edge was yelling at Vickie, and demanding for a rematch.

"Babe, I couldn't! Mr. McMahon picked Kofi HIMSELF as one of top guys. He gave Kofi the right to challenge for ANT championship if beat the Miz and he did! When I heard he was going challenge for your World Title I was sad." Vickie said while Edge was furious.

"What do mean you were sad?! It doesn't matter how you feel I got screwed out of MY World Heavyweight Championship! and I want my rematch!" he demanded.

"It won't matter anyway." Vickie said.

"What do you mean by that?!" he asked still yelling.

"Well when Mr. McMahon and Kofi were talking, Kofi asked for a request." she said.

"What was the request?" he asked.

"The request was that if Kofi got screwed in a match in ANY WAY his defeated record would stay the same, and he would get automatic rematch. And if you face him more than likely you will find a way to screw him and got back your World title." she explained.

"Your telling me I need those losers Hawkins and Ryder to help me get back MY WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP?! I'M THE RATED-R SUPERSTAR! I'M A FOUR-TIME WORLD CHAMPION! I'M THE MOST SUCCESSFUL WWE SUPERSTAR TO EVER COMPETE IN A TLC MATCH! I'M FACE THAT SO-CALLED "BEAST" AND GET BACK MY WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP!" he yelled in determination.

"Actually I think you mean MY World Heavyweight Championship!" Edge turned around and meet face-to-face with the "Black Beast" and new World Champion Kofi.

"So you done whining, yet? First of all I didn't screw you. You got pinned 1-2-3. I know that you were going to face somebody for your World Title. I just took advantage of the opportunity. Ironic isn't "Ultimate Opportunist." I taunted.

"You got lucky, but at the Royal Rumble when I get my rematch I'm walking out with MY World Heavyweight Championship." he said confidently.

"Really? Well we all know that's not going to happen. Not only do I have MMA experience, but I'm also stronger, faster, and more athletic than you even every way. The only you'll get this back(pointing at the World Title) is if your little goon squad gangs up on me and you screw me out my title. But even if you did screw me, one my streak would still be undefeated and two, I would get automatic rematch. So the odds of you winning this back are slim to none." I explained.

"What does Vince see in you anyway?! Your just like Brock Lesnar. You get a big push and then after 3 or so years you leave to do UFC." he said.

"First of all, unlike Brock I did UFC BEFORE I came here. Brock went to UFC after he left. He'll be back eventually. Secondly, I'm not a "Beast" no I'm the "Black Beast"! And third you want this face me at the Rumble in a TLC match. Also if you screw me in ANY WAY the match gets restarted Automatically. So you have win this by yourself, but we all know that you can't beat me Edge without help." I said confidently.

"You think I can't beat you. You've never been in a TLC match. I've experienced what a TLC match can do first-hand. At the Royal Rumble I'll prove why I'm the Rated-R Superstar!" he yelled.

"Whatever you say." I said not caring and then left.

* * *

 **So at the Royal Rumble it will be Kofi vs Edge in a TLC match for the World Heavyweight Championship. Tell me what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:The Beast strikes**

FRIDAY NIGHT  
It's Smackdown in Miami, Florida. I just got off of my plane to the arena. I was wearing a blue blazer with blue pants, a black belt, and black dress shoes. I was thinking at the Royal Rumble. I know the advantage would be to Edge do to the match. However in terms of stipulations the advantage to me. Even so Edge is the only superstar besides Jeff Hardy to compete in the most ladder matches. His never lost in TLC until he lost to John at Unforgiven. I have to keep my surroundings close. If I don't I might get attacked before the PPV even begins.  
I entered the locker room and saw the rest of the "Kings" with angry faces. Did I do something? Ashley looks especially pissed about something.

"Guys what happened? You all looked pissed about something." I asked.

"We are pissed because of Vickie F-ING Guerrero! You won't believe what she said." Shelton said pissed.

"What she say?" I said.

"She said that all of us are defending our titles at the tonight, but there's catch. The catch is that if any of us lose our titles we won't get a rematch as long as we're are Smackdown!" Ashley explained.

"So? What the problem?" I asked nonchalantly as everyone looked at me shocked.

"What do mean what's the problem?! We lose will never get a rematch!" Charlie yelled at me.

"That's the problem. Guys, we're not going lose because we're the "Kings"! We dominate Smackdown! and make sure the fans are happy. We're not going to let some biased woman stop us! We are the "KINGS" and we run Smackdown! not La Familia! So we going to gain momentum for the Rumble. At the Rumble we're walking in the champs and "Kings" and we're leaving KINGS no matter what!" I explained and said passionately. My friends and girlfriend looked at me shocked.

"Nothing phases you man." Shelton said.

"That's not true. If they hurt you guys or especially Ashley in ANY WAY they would UNLEASH THE REAL BLACK BEAST!" I said protectively as Ash kissed me.

"Who are we facing?" I asked.

"Shelton and I are facing Brain Kendrick and Paul London in a tag team elimination match. Ashley is facing Jillian Hall and Beth Phoenix. Your facing Edge and Batista in a triple threat." Shelton explained.

"So let's go and show those contenders why we're called the "Kings" for a reason " I said energized.

"YEAH!"

* * *

"Shelton Benjamin is outnumbered 2-to-1 because of the elimination of Charlie Haas by Brain Kendrick." Cole said.

"We're about to see new Tag Team champions any minute." JBL said confidently.

They were about to do the Slice Bread #2 and the Shooting Star Press combo, but then "Kendrick sucks dicks and LOVES GUYS!" they turned to the entrance ramp and saw that the voice came from me. Kendrick was pissed and went out of ring to confront me. But then 1-2-3! London got eliminated by Shelton by roll-up. Then the lights went out. When they came back on Kendrick was back in ring down and out. Shelton went for the cover 1-2-3!

"HERE ARE YOUR WINNERS:

AND STILL THE WWE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS THE WORLD'S GREATEST TAG TEAM!" the announcer said.

Charlie came back from the locker room and I gave them their tag titles. I raised their hands in victory. Kendrick and London were pissed at each other. Smackdown! then went to commercial break.

IN THE LOCKER ROOM

"Thanks dude you saved us. But how did what did you do to Kendrick?" Shelton asked.

"I made the lights going out and hit him with a K-5. After the K-5 I rolled him in the ring." I explained.

"Will this sucks." I heard Ash said angry.

"What's wrong love?" I said kissing her forehand.

"I got word from Vickie that if there is any interference in my match then not only will I get stripped on my title, but that person will be fired." she explained as she kissed me.

"Wait Vickie said that if someone interfered then they would be fired right? What if that person didn't interfere in the match." I said as she looked at me confused.

"What do mean by that? I'm confused sweetie." she said.

"So are we man." Charlie said.

"You guys will find out. So go out there at trust me okay." I explained as I kissed her again.

"Alright I'll see you guys later." she said kissing me for good luck before leaving.

* * *

"Ashley is not the equation thanks to the teamwork of Beth and Jillian ."

"With the champ out this is now a one-on-one. Beth's going for the Grand Slam"

But then

"Beth are you sure your not TRANSGENDER?!"

Beth turned and saw me. She was PISSED about my comment. She rushed out of ring running towards me. Meanwhile Jillian looked at what was happening outside. She turned around and SPEAR! 1-2-3! Ashley retains! Beth rushed back to the ring too late. Ashley rolled out with her title and went to me and kissed me. Two down one to go.

LOCKER ROOM

"That's what you meant!" she kissing my cheeks.

"Yeah I figured if I actually didn't physically get into the match it's not interference." I explained, but then Vickie came in.

"You think your real smart? Well I just came to tell you that if ANYONE gets involved in any way in your World title match then Edge becomes the new champion." she said as I looked at her emotionless.

"So? You make it sound as if I can't win without my friends. Your greatly wrong. I was the one helping my friends for losing their titles. They know that I can win no matter what stipulation is put against me. They have seen first hand what I can do and NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS I'M LEAVING WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION AND STILL THE "KING"!" I yelled confidently.

* * *

THE FOLLOWING CONTEST IS A TRIPLE THREAT MATCH FOR THE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP!

 _You think you know me_

Metalingus played and the out of smoke came the Rated-R Superstar with a determined face. He was determined to become World Heavyweight Champion. He felt he got screwed and would do whatever it takes become World Champion again. He slid in the rind and did he signature pose on the turnbuckle.

"I Walk Alone" played and out came the Animal Batista with a determined look too. He hasn't held the World Championship since losing it to Edge at Armageddon. He also would do whatever it took to become World Champion. I went into the ring and did his signature pose on the turnbuckle. Both Edge and Batista were in opposite sides of the ring and they we're waiting for one more person.

"Next Big Thing" played and out came the Black Beast and Word Heavyweight Champion Kofi, me. My World title was around my waist. I was walking like Brock would do. I saw me two opponents and looked at my World Heavyweight Championship. I know they would do whatever it takes to win and take this away from me. I'm the "Black Beast", leader of the "Kings", and the World Heavyweight Champion. I'll show both Edge and Batista why I'm the World Champion.

INTRODUCING FIRST THE CHALLENGERS:

FIRST FROM TORONTO,ONTARIO CANADA WEIGHTING 245 POUNDS HE IS THE RATED-R SUPERSTAR EDDDGEEEE! Edge did his pose as the crowd booed.

NEXT FROM WASHINGTON, D.C. WEIGHTING 290 POUNDS BATISTA! The fans had mixed reaction for Batista, but didn't care. He only cared about the World title.

FINALLY INTRODUCING CHAMPION:

FROM BALTIMORE, MARYLAND WEIGHTING 280 POUNDS HE IS THE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION KOFI! I raised my title over my hand as the crowd exploded for me. I then give the title to the ref. The match was about to start, but then

"EXCUSE ME! I SAID EXCUSE ME!" it was Vickie. What does she have to say? I saw Edge smiling.

"I have a important announcement. Batista you will NOT be competing for the World Heavyweight Championship tonight. As of this moment this will be a one-on-one match between Edge and Kofi." she explained as Batista was furious or PISSED would be a better world. He grabbed a mic in rage.

"Hold up a minute! You said I would get a shot at the World Heavyweight Championship! Your not taking that away from me! How about I come down there and break your neck!" he threatened.

"You didn't let me finish. If Edge wins the match then he will face you at the Royal Rumble. If Kofi wins then he will defend his title in a fatal-four way match. Against Edge, you Batista, and the winner of the 20-man battle royal on RAW next week." she explained as I wasn't phased at all." she explained. She has to do better than that. But then SPEAR! by Batista?! He speared me as I was on the ground. Now it was a two-on-one double team. Then La Familia came in to make it 5-on 1. I was getting beat down, but then Shelton, Charlie, Hardcore Holly, Matt Hardy, and Rey Mysterio come out and fought against La Familia and Batista. There was chaos outside the ring. Edge was distracted by the chaos I took advantage. He turned around and SPEAR! 1-2-3! I retain my World title.

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER:

AND STILL THE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION KOFI!" the announcer said.

I rolled out of ring and celebrated with everyone who helped me out. I now have to defend my title in a fatal-four way match,but that doesn't matter. I'll overcome the odds again and retain my World Heavyweight Championship no matter who the opponent is or what stipulation is on the line. I'll also win for myself, my family, and my friends.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Beast'contenders**

MONDAY NIGHT RAW  
It's Monday Night Raw tonight in Nashville, Tennessee and I'm here tonight. The reason being is because there will be a 20-man battle royal to determine the fourth contender in the fatal-four way match at the Royal Rumble. Edge and Vickie tried to screw me last week by bribing Batista last week, but it didn't work as I'm still the World Heavyweight Champion./p  
I also have a champion vs champion match tonight. As I the World Heavyweight Champion (WHC) of Smackdown! face the WWE Champion Triple H. I have to be ready for anything. I'm strong and faster, but Hunter has more experience in a WWE ring then I do. I have the advantage in takedowns and strikes due to my MMA career. It should be a great match. Speak of the devil.  
"Well look who it is? It's the "Black Beast" himself." I was walking and I saw Triple H with the WWE title on his shoulder. I stared at it and my World title. He looked at me confused a little, but then figured what I was staring at.  
"So you think you can become WWE Champion yet? It takes more than kissing the bosses ass to become WWE Champion." I looked at him with a shocked.  
"Hunter, your talking about ME kissing Vince's ass? What about you? When you won your first WWE title you were kissing Vince's ass and screwing the Rock, Stone Cold Steve Austin, the Undertaker, etc. out of the WWE title in the Attitude Era. You even married his daughter. So how YOU talk about me kissing Vince's ass? Plus all I did was negotiate my contract and other things with him." I explained as he smiled.  
"Wow you have guts. Some guys would walk away from me because of what I can do, but not you."  
"That's because I fear no one. I see people as opponents, rivals, or enemies friends, but never as a threat. I fight with everything I got and later will see who the better World Champion is." I said showing no fear.  
Yes we will. But Kofi ask yourself. Are ready to play the Game?" he said getting in my face.  
"I am. But Hunter let me ask you. Are ready for the "Black Beast" to be unleashed?" I countered.  
"Yes I am."  
"Let's give it our all and no fooling around. 100% once the bell rings." I said.  
"I wouldn't agree more." he said and we shook hands.

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT

The battle royal ended with Rey Mysterio winning it by eliminating Matt Hardy. Now it's Me(Kofi) vs Batista vs Edge vs Rey Mysterio in a fatal-four way for the World Heavyweight Championship.

But now I have to focus on my match with the Game, the Cerebral Assassin, and the WWE Champion Triple H.

The Game played and the Game himself came out with his water bottle in his hand and the WWE title around his waist. He did his split take and signature pose on the top turnbuckle in the ring. He was waiting for his opponent.

"Next Big Thing" played and out came me with my WHC around my waist. I raised my hands and my pyro went off. I hopped on the ring apron staring down Triple H. I with into the ring and went on the top turnbuckle and did Hunter's pose. He rolled his eyes knowing what I was trying to do. I got off the apron ready to fight the Game. But then Raw GM William Regal came out with a mic.

"Gentleman, I am afraid that will not have a champion vs champion match tonight." I grabbed a mic. "What?! Are you fucking kidding?! Your telling me that ME the World Heavyweight Champion am not going to fight the WWE Champion Triple H?! What could possibly be better than fighting one of best WWE Champions of all time like Triple H?!

"It's because this match will now be a tag team match for BOTH the WWE and World Heavyweight Championships!" he explained.

"What the fuck is this shit?! Last week I almost got screwed out of my World title and now I have to defend it tonight?! What why am I whining? I'm the World Heavyweight Champion for a reason! You want to put me and Triple H in tag match with both titles on the line that's fine because it doesn't matter who the opponents are we prove WHY were the best wrestlers in the WWE today! So let's go!"

"Well since your so eager to fight your opponents they are-" he was about to announce our challengers, but then the lights went out?! When they came back we were attacked from behind by Legacy and La Familia. "Your opponents are Randy Orton and Edge. Have a good day." Regal then left. Legacy was taking Triple H apart and La Familia was taking me down. Hawkins and Ryder held me down as Edge slapped me and talked trash. But then "Sexy Boy" played and Shawn Michaels came out with Rey, Matt, John Cena, Cryme Tyme, Big Show, Kofi Kingston, and the rest of the Raw locker room. Everyone was taking out Dibiase. Rhodes, Hawkins, Ryder, and Chavo outside the ring. Then BAM! Triple H hit Orton with his sledgehammer. I then hit Edge with a steel chair. Both them were down. I picked up Edge and K-5 to Edge, then Triple H hit the Pedigree on Randy. With with for a double cover 1-2-3!

HERE ARE YOUR WINNERS:

AND STILL THE WWE AND WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONS TRIPLE H AND KOFI! the announcer said as the crowd cheered for both of us. The ref handed us both our respected titles and we held them in the air. I then looked at Hunter and put out my hand. He shook it and I knew I had earned his respect. He then left the ring celebrating. But then when turned around SPEAR! by Edge. Then Batista came out of nowhere and hit the Batista Bomb on Edge. Then Rey hit Batista on the legs and now he was on the ropes and then 619! However I got back up and then K-5 to Rey! I knew at the Royal Rumble it was every man for himself. I rolled out the ring with my World Heavyweight Title raising it over my head. All my opponent looked at me no glared at me knowing that this was all about becoming the World Heavyweight Champion.

* * *

 **Royal Rumble now**

 **Kofi(c) vs Edge vs Batista vs Rey Mysterio Fatal Four Way for the World Heavyweight Championship. Tell me what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Beast choices**

FRIDAY NIGHT SMACKDOWN

It's SmackDown! live from Cleveland, Ohio. Tonight is the contact signing for the World heavyweight Championship. Not only that, but Shelton, Charlie, and Ashley have preview matches for their own titles. Shelton and Charlie are defending their tag team titles against Deuce n' Domino and the team of Brain Kendrick and Paul London. Ash has a preview match is against Melina, Beth Phoenix in a triple threat match. All of us are in locker room talking.

LOCKER ROOM

"At the Royal Rumble guys we walk in the "Kings"of SmackDown! We are the champions of SmackDown! We run SmackDown! and we'll show La Familia who REALLY runs the show. All of us are walking in champions and we're leaving champions. After we retain our titles all of us are going to WrestleMaina. Now let's show those so-called challengers why we're called the "Kings" and why we're the champions of SmackDown!" I finished my speech determined that all of us we're going to WrestleMaina.

"YEAH!" All three of them shouted out loud. But then Vickie came in.

"Well you'll have to reconsider about going to WrestleMaina." we all turned and saw Vickie.

"Oh and why's that Vickie? You and Edge have tried to screw me out of MY World Heavyweight Championship, but no of your plans have worked. So want could be different this time?" I asked curious.

"Well tonight Kofi you will defend your World Heavyweight Championship against all three of your opponents. Not only that, but Shelton and Charlie you two will defend your Tag titles against Hawkins and Ryder. Finally Ashley will defend her Women's Championship against Melina." she smiled and I blinked.

"So instead of fighting our opponents at the Rumble for our titles, we have to defend them two days before the Rumble? Whatever. It doesn't matter what the odds are we will always walk out the winners."

"I also have to mention that the winners gets to choice the opponents and what the match will be." she answered and I laughed.  
"No matter what the happens we'll always walk out the winners and show why we're the "Kings"." I said holding my World heavyweight Championship high in the air, Shelton, Charlie holding their Tag team titles, and Ash holding her Women's Championship as Vickie left.

* * *

LATER

Me and Ash were inside watching Shelton and Charlie take on Hawkins and Ryder for the Tag Team Championship. The match was going back and forth. However Chavo was about to get involved at I won't let that happen.

"I'll be right back." I said kissing Ash's cheek.

I ran from the locker room to the entrance ramp. "Hey Chavo, Ryder! Is it true both of you had SEX last night?!" Chavo and Ryder turned and saw me on the ramp. They were PISSED at my comment. They ran out ring straight to me. I ran towards them and DOUBLE SPEAR! Both of them were knocked out. Hawkins was distracted about what was happening outside and I told him to turn around. He did and then Wrestling Greatest Finisher. 1-2-3! World's Greatest Tag Team retain their Tag Team titles.

HERE ARE YOUR WINNERS:

AND STILL THE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS SHELTON BENJAMIN AND CHARLIE HAAS, THE WORLD'S GREATEST TAG TEAM! the announcer shouted as the crowd cheered for us. Then SmackDown went to commercial break.

IN THE LOCKER ROOM

"Thanks,dude. We can never get a break from La Familia also trying to screw us out of our tag titles. We have to come up with a solution to all this." Shelton said a little annoyed.

"I got a idea that will be awesome. Anyway Ash go out there and do what you do best." I said confident as she and I kissed.

"Will do. I'll see you boys later." she said kissing me and then left.

"You guys want soda, beer, or whisky?" I asked.

"I'll take beer." Shelton answered and I throw one to him.

"Me too." Charlie wanted the same thing.

"So you think Ashley will win?" Shelton asked opening his can.

"Of course. Melina is a great wrestler, but I think Ash has the advantage in terms of speed and power. Plus I taught another one of my moves." I explained leaning back.

"I'll take a guess it's the K-5." Charlie said and I smirked.

"Nope." I simply said and they were surprised.

"Why didn't you teach her the K-5? It's a really great move." Shelton asked drinking his beer.

"It's because I feel the K-5 is a little to dangerous for the Divas. Plus we can't have a dangerous move in the Divas division. It would ruin their beautiful faces." I explained drinking my beer.

"So if it's not the K-5 then what?" Charlie asked.

"You'll find out." I said smirking and they looked at me confused.

* * *

WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH

"Ashley is having trouble in this match."

"The Women's Champion just doesn't have enough experience like Melina does."

"Melina going for the Primal Scream. No Ashley counters into the Attitude Adjustment?!" Cole said in disbelief.

"No it's the Ashley Adjustment." JBL corrected Cole.

"1-2-3!"

HERE IS YOUR WINNER:

AND STILL THE WOMEN'S CHAMPION ASHLEY! the announcer said.

Ashley rolled out of the ring celebrating retaining her title. Then SmackDown went on commercial again

* * *

LOCKER ROOM

"You taught her the Attitude Adjustment?!" Shelton asked in shock.

"Yeah I did. Why do guys look surprised, no shock is a better word." I said calmly.

"It's because the Attitude Adjustment is used bu John Cena. I also think John will be happy when he hears this." Charlie explained.

"Oh I talked to John and his fine with it. Besides Divas use men finishers too." I said.

"Thanks for the training love." she said kissing me all over my cheeks.

"Well now it's my turn." I said getting up ready for my match.

"If any BS happens will be there for man." Shelton said having my back.

"Yeah you've done a lot for us and we owe you man. As a wrestler and as a friend." Charlie said with a little more emotion.

"Thanks guys. I have you back too." We then all fist bumped.

"You better win or I'm breaking up with you." Ashley said and I laughed.

"First there's no way I'll lose. Secondly, even if I did you wouldn't break up with me without a legitimate reason." I explained kissed her.

"Your right. I just wanted to see how you would react." she smiled.

"Alright I'm off. Also guys if anything happens don't hesitate to take those weapons I game you." I said and they nodded.

* * *

MAIN EVENT

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is a fatal-four way match scheduled for one fall and is for the WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP!"

Metalingus played and out came the Rated-R Superstar Edge. He was ready to get back HIS World Heavyweight Championship. He was determined and ready to strike to become World Champion again.

"I Walk Alone" played and out came the Animal Batista. The Animal has been waiting weeks for another opportunity at the World Heavyweight Championship. He was also determined like Edge to do whatever it takes to become World Champion.

Both Edge and Batista stood on opposite sides of ring from each other. They were waiting for two more opponents. One who hasn't been World Champion since winning at WrestleMaina 22 and another Superstar who Edge believes 'screwed' him out of the World Heavyweight Championship.

"Next Big Thing" played and out came the Black Beast, the Undefeated Beast, the World Heavyweight Champion Kofi. He was wearing his red attire. ( **Kofi's wrestling attire is pants that have lighting pattern on the sides and matching boots. He also wears matching gloves. When he is doing his entrance he has his wrestling attire and a matching shirt that says THE BLACK BEAST IS THE KING)** He had the World Heavyweight Championship around his waist. He was ready for his title defense. Now all that was left was Rey Mysterio, but then an official came out and went to the announcer. He said something and the announcer nodded.

* * *

Kofi POV

"Ladies and gentlemen I have just been informed that Rey Mysterio has injured and is unable to compete. Therefore this will now be a Triple Threat match!" the announcer explained and I was angry. I know this had Edge's name written all over it. I gave the ref my World Heavyweight Championship and held it up to show what is on the line.

"Ladies and gentleman this is Triple Threat match for the World Heavyweight Championship!"

INTRODUCING FIRST THE CHALLENGERS:

FROM TORONTO, ORATORIO, CANADA WEIGHTING 245 POUNDS HE IS THE RATED-R SUPERSTAR EDGE! the crowd booed Edge he didn't care.

NEXT FROM WASHINGTON, D.C. WEIGHTING 290 POUNDS BATISTA! the crowd had a mixed reaction about Dave, but like Edge he shrugged it off.

INTRODUCING THE CHAMPION:

FROM BALTIMORE, MARYLAND WEIGHTING 280 POUNDS HE IS THE BLACK BEAST AND THE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION KOFI! the crowd roared for me as I put me hands up supporting them.

The bell rang and the match was underway. I know Edge and Batista were going to double team me to get me out of picture. But then La Familia came out. It was now 5-on-1. Then Vickie came out with a mic.

"Kofi you have two choices. You can A: defend your title against Edge, Batista and La Familia in a 5-on 1 match right now. Or option B." Vickie turned to the Titration and my eyes widened to see Ashley with duck-tap on her mouth and tied to a chair with Legacy?! How are they even... Wait Vickie must have given them someway to get to come to SmackDown! I then asked for a mic.

"I'm going to give you all one warning. If ANY OF YOU PIECES OF FUCKING SHIT PUT ONE FINGER ON ASHLEY I'LL BEAT THE FUCKING SHIT OUT YOU, I'LL RIP OFF YOUR BALLS! YOU WANT TO PLAY THE PERSONAL GAME NOW?! ALRIGHT LAY ONE FINGER ON HER I DARE YOU! IF YOU DO YOU WILL UNLEASH THE REAL BLACK BEAST!" I yelled PISSED now.

"So it's option B then okay. Legacy have fun with Ashley." Vickie said smiling.

"Actually it's option C." I said as everyone looked at me confused.

"What's option C?" Edge asked.

"I KICK ALL YOUR ASSES AND SAVE ASHLEY! AS OF THIS MOMENT I'M DEFENDING MY WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP AGAINST ALL FIVE OF YOU! SO IF ANY OF YOU FIVE HAVE ANY BALLS YOU'LL FIGHT ME MAN TO MAN!" I yelled dropping my mic.

Hawkins and Ryder went straight at me, but I hit a double clothesline on them. I grabbed Ryder and the German Suplex. I grabbed Hawkins and German Suplex. That was pathetic. Now all I have is Chavo, Edge, and Batista. Chavo ran at me stupidly and I hit him with a Spinebuster. Three down, two to go. I looked at my original opponents ready to destroy them, but then Batista Bomb to Edge?! I thought they were working together?!

"I only help you because I though if you won the World title that you and I would wrestle for it at the Rumble, but seeing how you can't beat Kofi there's no point in helping you anymore. He all yours." he then left the ring and I was still a little surprised at what Batista just said.

Edge was down trying to get back up using the ropes. When he got back up I hoisted him over my shoulders and K-5! 1-2-3!

HERE IS YOUR WINNER:

AND STILL THE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION KOFI! the announcer yelled and the ref handed me my World title. I took it and held it in the air as the ref held my other hand in victory. I then asked nicely for other mic.

"Since I won the match, I get to choose what the match type is and my opponent or opponents. So I'm choose, you EDGE! You been trying to screw me out of MY World Heavyweight Championship even since I beat you for it. So the Royal Rumble it's going to be you and me in a Extreme Rules Match! Stipulation number two is if anybody gets within 10 feet of this ring you will lose the match automatically and will NOT be given a rematch. Finally Stipulation number three is if you lose you will NOT get another World Heavyweight Championship match until AFTER WrestleMaina! So it's going to be you and me. Man to man. No La Familia or Kings for me. Just a straight up brawl for the World Heavyweight Championship and you'll understand why I'm called the BLACK BEAST!" I declared as I raised my World title in victory.

* * *

 **So the World Heavyweight Championship match has changed once again. This is the final and official match. At the Royal Rumble it's going to be Kofi(c) vs Edge, the Black Beast vs the Rated-R Superstar for the World Heavyweight Championship in an Extreme Rules Match. Tow stipulations to the match: if anyone gets within 10 feet of the ring Edge losses the match and will NOT be given a rematch. Also if Edge loses he will NOT get another World Heavyweight Championship match until AFTER WrestleMaina. Tell me what you guys think.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: All or nothing

Ashley(c) vs Beth Phoenix vs Jillian Hall for the WWE Women's Championship

The World's Greatest Tag Team(c) vs Deuce n' Domino and the team of Brain Kendrick in a Triple Threat Tag Team match for WWE Tag Team Championship

Ric Flair vs MVP Career Threatening Match

Randy Orton(c) vs Jeff Hardy for the WWE Championship

Kofi(c) vs Edge Extreme Rules match for the World Heavyweight Championship (If anyone gets within 10 feet of the ring Edge will lose automatically and NOT get a rematch Also if Edge loses he will NOT get another World Heavyweight Championship match until after WrestleMaina)

30-man Royal Ruble (winner gets a shot at WrestleMaina and gets to chose who to face at WrestleMaina the WWE Champion, World Heavyweight Champion, or ECW Champion)

* * *

Tonight the Royal Rumble is in Madison Square Garden. All of the "Kings" have to defend their titles tonight. All of us were in the locker room. We were ready to prove the doubters why were the "Kings", why were the champions of SmackDown! We are dominate our divisions and we'll prove all haters, critics, and doubters wrong.

"Okay guys it's time to get serious." I said in a leadership tone.

"Tonight we all have title defenses. We all have tough matches. Tonight everyone has win on their own. Meaning no helping out. We have to show the people in Madison Square Garden why were called the "Kings"! We're walking in champions and all of us are walking out champions! So no helping tonight. Meaning I won't be doing any type of interfere. We have to win without help. You guys okay with that?" I asked and they all nodded.

"Alright after we all successfully retain our titles will all go to WrestleMaina and compete on biggest stage of them all! Now let's go and show everyone why were the KINGS!" I yelled confidently.

"YEAH!" all of them shouted in unison.

"Now you go out there and you win no matter what. Also remember what I taught you. I taught you the Spear and the AA, but if need to use the move I show you." I said to Ash and we kissed for good luck.

"Will it's time for the "Queen" of SmackDown! to retain her title! I'll see you guys later." she said happy and left. All I could do is smile seeing how she was happy.

* * *

Ashley was doing good in the match, but Beth's strength is overcoming her. Jillian was trying to fight Beth, but it was pointless. Beth now had the momentum and was going to get her Women's Championship back.

Ashley was in the corner of ring leaning on the turnbuckle. She was exhausted and hurt. Beth was taking it Jillian.

"Beth's going for the Grand Slam."

"She connects! We're going to have a new Women's Champion any moment!"

'Remember the move I taught you.' Ashley then remember and got on her feet. She was about to lose her Women's Championship after she worked so hard to earn it!

1-2-no! Ashley breaks it up and hits a DDT on Beth. Beth is down and Ashley picks Jillian on her shoulders going for the AA.

"Ashley's going for the Ashley Adjustment, but no that's not the AA it's! the K-5!"

"NO Micheal it's the A-5 by Ashley!"

"World Champion Kofi must have taught her another move in his arsenal."

1-2-3! Ashley retains! and the crowd is exploding! Ashley defend her title without any help and some of the doubters were shocked by this.

HERE IS YOUR WINNER:

AND STILL THE WWE WOMEN'S CHAMPION ASHLEY! the announcer said and Ashley was celebrating. She went to the stands and was hugging fans. She was so happy that she won without help.

LOCKER ROOM

"I knew you could do it! I said happily kissing her all over her face.

"Whoa love bird come down. We can party and be all be all lovey-dovey after we retains our titles." she said kissing me on my lips.

"Okay where up next. Wish us luck." Shelton said as he and Charlie were about to leave.

"You guys go and win. Also if you lose I do whatever I can make sure you guys will become champions again. So go out there and win!"

"YEAH!"

* * *

Shelton is in the ring with Deuce and Kendrick. He was having trouble trying to gain momentum. Deuce and Kendrick were going at it, but then London came in the ring and hit a double Superkick on Deuce and Kendrick went up top. He was going for the 450 splash, but before he jumped Domino throw Kendrick out of the ring and started beating him down. London was distracted by the fighting. But then he turned around and Wrestling's Greatest Finisher

"Wrestling's Greatest Finisher on London! Benjamin for the cover!" 1-2-3!

"Yes! They did it!" I was cheering in locker room. I was proud and happy they retained their titles without my help.

The crowd roared as the World's Greatest Tag Team retained their tag titles. They celebrating with the fans. I was so happy. They were all able to retain their titles without my help. That's what makes a real champion.

LOCKER ROOM

"Yes! I know you guys could do it!" I yelled in excitement while hugging them.

"How long has he been like this?" Shelton asked.

"The moment you guys won. His very excited." Ashley answered.

"Alright let's watch the rest of the matches until me match comes up." I said as we sat down and drank beer.

* * *

The rest of the show was really good. Ric Flair the 16-time World Champion was in a career threatening match against MVP. I think MVP is just doing this to get attention. His trying to end the career of the legend Ric Flair. He needs to know what the word RESPECT means. In the end Ric was able to beat MVP by making him tap out to with the Figure-Four leglock.

Randy Orton and Jeff Hardy have been in rivalry for weeks now. Both would face of for the WWE Championship. My thought is can Jeff not only become WWE Champion, but can he be the third man in WWE history to win/hold both the WWE Championship and Intercontinental Championship? We'll have to find out.

The match was great. Both man were going back and forth. Randy hitting his signature DDT on the ropes and Jeff hitting Whisper in the Wind. It was to close to call. Then Jeff went for Twist of-no countered by Randy into an RKO! Cover 1-2-3! Randy retained in a great match. Randy Orton was going to WrestleMaina and main even it as the WWE Champion.

Now it's time for my match. It's all or nothing for the Rated-R Superstar. He has to win this match without an help. He has to win by himself. I'm just have one thought in mind: KICK HIS ASS!

"Alright guys it's my match is next. I just want to say that I don't want any help. I want to do this myself. Once I win we'll party all night. So sit back and watch the Black Beast, the World Heavyweight Champion and the Undefeated Beast put on a show not only for you guys, but for the fans too." I told him and they all nodded. I then kissed Ash for good luck.

"Go out there and kick his ass!" they all shouted with confidence.

* * *

GM Office

"I have to fight a Beast in a Extreme Rules match without any help?! Who does he think I am?! I'm the Rated-R Superstar, the Ultimate Opportunist, and soon to be the NEW World Heavyweight Champion!" Edge yelled determined to get the World title back.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is a Extreme Rules match for the World Heavyweight Championship! With two stipulations. If any gets within 10 feet of the ring Edge will lose the match and will NOT be given a rematch. Also if Edge loses the match then he not get another World Heavyweight Championship, until AFTER WrestleMaina!" the announcer stated and the crowd roared.

Metalingus played and out came a determined Rated-R Superstar. He HAD to win or he would have to wait two months to get another shot at the World Heavyweight Championship. "FROM TORONTO,ONTARIO CANADA Weighting 245 pounds he is the Rated-R Superstar Edge!" The crowd booed loudly, but Edge didn't care. He had one goal in mind: BECOME WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION NO MATTER WHAT! Little did he knew what his going to face. His going to face the REAL Black Beast.

"Next Big Thing" played and I came out with my orange attire ready bring pain to Edge. The crowd exploded as they saw me with my World heavyweight Championship. My World Championship was around my waist as walked to the ring giving fives to fans. "And introducing the opponent from Baltimore, Maryland weighting 280 pounds he is the World Heavyweight Champion Kofi!" the announcer said as Edge and I were on opposite sides of the ring.

The following contest is a Extreme Rules match scheduled for one fall and is for the World Heavyweight Championship!"

INTRODUCING FIRST THE CHALLENGER:

FROM TORONTO, ONTARIO, CANADA WEIGHTING 245 POUNDS HE IS THE RATED-R SUPERSTAR EDGE!" Edge did his pose as the crowd booed.

INTRODUCING THE CHAMPION:

FROM BALTIMORE, MARYLAND WEIGHTING 280 POUNDS HE IS THE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION KOFI!" the crowd exploded as I held my World Championship in the air. I then handed it to the ref and he held it up in the air to show that the World title is on the line.

The bell rang and I went straight for Edge and hit a clothesline on him. I picked him up and hit DDT on him. I went outside and got a steel chair with barbwire on it. I then got a another steel chair and a sledgehammer. I sure backstage Triple H was smiling. I got in the ring hit Edge in him the chest with the sledgehammer. He holding his chest in pain. Then I picked up the steel chair with barbwire and

BAM!

I hit him head first on the hand. The match had only started about 20 seconds ago and Edge is already bleeding. Blood was running down his face badly. I picked the normal steel chair and BAM! right to his back. He rolled out of the ring in pain. I went outside, but then he hit me with a low blow on me. I went down and then he took advantage. He took a steel chair and about to run to me, but charged at him and SPEAR! through the barricade! I got up throw him back into the timekeepers arena. I then picked him up and POWERBOMB on the floor. I then decided to take him to SUPLEX CITY! I hit 10 straight Germans on him. I then ran at him and got him with a Hurricanrana. I then throw him into the the steel steps. I grabbed him and AA on the steps! I then grabbed two tables and the crowd roared as they knew what I was going to do. However before that I placed on chair on top on his head and the barbwire chair in my hand. I raised the chair and

BAM!

Con-chair to Edge. With is actually ironic for Edge since he normally does the Con-chair to people not the one receiving them. I set the two tables on top of each other and then I picked him and hoisted him over my shoulders. Then K-5 THROUGH THE TWO TABLES! However I wasn't done yet. I picked him again over my shoulders and hit another K-5. I wanted to do one more thing. I went into the corner waiting for Edge to get up. He couldn't even bring himself up with the help from the ropes. He turned around and SPEAR! Cover 1-2-3!

The crowd exploded for me as I just DESTROYED Edge in what I think was the most one-sided World Heavyweight Championship ever!

HERE IS YOUR WINNER:

AND STILL THE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION KOFI! the announcer stated and the ref handed me MY World title. I went to the top turnbuckle and held my World Heavyweight Championship in the air celebrating. Then Shelton, Charlie, and Ash came into the ring hugging me. We all retained our titles. Ash was kissing me forcefully, but it let it be.

* * *

LOCKER ROOM

"Alright now that all of us are still champs we just have to retain our titles at No Way Out and will all compete at WrestleMaina!" Shelton yelled excited.

"Yeah, but lets focus on all that later. Right now guys let's party non-stop!" I yelled.

Our party lasted for 2 hours. We had a great time. We all watched the Royal Rumble happen. I was focused on who would win. The winner gets to choice which World Champion to face at WrestleMaina and will headline/main event WrestleMaina. There's a one out three chance or 33% that the winner will ask for a shot at my World Heavyweight Championship. The match was great as always. Triple H just hit a Pedigree to Umaga and now number 30.

"My Time is Now" and the whole stadium exploded. It was John Cena at number 30?! Triple H's face and my face were actually the same. We both probably had the same question in our heads: How the hell is John even in the Rumble after getting surgery on his neck that would take months to heal?! Then John was cleaning house. It came down to John and Hunter. The two of them were battling back and forth. Then John picked HHH off his feet on to his shoulders and AA to the floor!

John Cena is going to WrestleMaina! He pointed at the WrestleMaina sign ready to main event WrestleMaina. The question remains is who is John going to challenge for at WrestleMaina? I looked at my World Heavyweight Championship and John on the screen.

"If I have to fight you John I'll give it my all win or lose! If you don't choose me that's fine too because I'll defend my World Heavyweight Championship at WrestleMaina with pride, honor, and respect! I'm going to main event WrestleMaina and walk out STILL World Heavyweight Champion!" I yelled determined to not only main event WrestleMaina 24, but win at my first WrestleMaina!

* * *

 **So John Cena wins the Royal Rumble and will main event WrestleMaina 24. All the Kings have retained their titles and wait for what's next. Eventually Kofi will go RAW, but not now later.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The Royal Rumble Winner Decides**

MONDAY NIGHT RAW

Tonight Raw was in Seattle, Washington. Last night at the Royal Rumble a lot amazing things happened. First all of the "Kings" retained their titles. Ashley beat Beth and Jillian after hitting an K-5 no A-5 on Jillian to retain her Women's title. The World's Greatest Tag Team aka Shelton and Charlie retained Tag Team titles after hitting Wrestling's Greatest Finisher on Paul London. Finally I retained after DESTROYING Edge in a Extreme Rules Match. I pinned after I hit a Spear on him. We then celebrated after retaining our titles.

The Royal Rumble was great as always. I personality thought Triple H was going to win after all the competition he had to compete against in order to get into the Rumble. However that all changed when the return of John Cena happened. John and Hunter were the last two men in the match. Then John won after throwing Hunter over the ring with a Attitude Adjustment.

Speaking of the devil. "My Time Now" came out and the CenaNation Leader/The 2008 Royal Rumble winner made his way to the ring. Randy Orton, Me, and Chavo Guerrero are thinking the same question: Who is he going to challenge at WrestleMaina?

"Now I know even one is asking "who is John Cena going to challenge at WrestleMaina?" Will I face Randy Orton for the WWE Championship after he put me out of action for months?" the crowd cheered.

"Will I face the newest SmackDown! superstar Kofi who has made a huge impact here in the WWE? Kofi if your listening I just want to say you didn't just beat Edge, no you KICKED his ass! So will I face the Kofi who is not only undefeated in the WWE, but is the World Heavyweight Champion at WrestleMaina?" the crowd exploded. I was smiling hearing that.  
Finally will I take my talent to land of extreme and calling Chavo Guerrero for the ECW Championship?" the crowd was excited about that.  
"Will after a lot of thinking I've decided-" John was about to make his decision, but then "Burn in My Light" played and out came the Legend Killer and WWE Champion Randy Orton. Randy is great wrestler and is tremendously talented but uses cheap tactics to get to the top in my opinion. Randy had a cocky,but at the same time serious face on him. He went into the ring with the WWE title on his shoulder and a mic in his hand.  
"I hope you realize this John, but I'm the reason you were on the shelf for months with your neck injury. If you choose to face me at WrestleMaina for the WWE title I finish what I started." Randy said threateningly.

"Wow! Randy you just the most simple fact! Yes you did put me on the shelf for months with my neck injury, but I'm standing here the Royal Rumble winner and I think I should get the title back that I never lost!" John yelled as the crowd cheered.

"Well if you-" just as Randy was talking " Next Big Thing" played and the fans went wild. I came out with my World Heavyweight Championship around my waist with my blue attire. I went into the ring with a mic in hand.

I was about to speak, but Randy interpreted me. "Who do you think you are? You are a SmackDown! superstar. This isn't Friday Night SmackDown! This is Monday Night Raw and I'm it's champion!" he yelled with cockiness holding the WWE title over his hand.

"Who am I? I'll tell you who I am Randy Orton! I'm Kofi! I'm the Black Beast! I'm the undefeated champion! I'm the World Heavyweight Champion! You are by far in my opinion the biggest WWE champion that kissed Vince McMahon ass!" I declared as Randy was furious and the crowd was cheering.

"You know who I am?! I'm-" I then interpreted him.

"Your Randy Orton, the Legend Killer. Your a former World Heavyweight Champion, Intercontinental Champion, and current WWE Champion. However Randy you have all this talent and could have won the WWE Championship the right way. But what do you do? You injure the champion and are HANDED the WWE Championship!" I stated and the crowd cheered.

"You didn't win that. Just because your the WWE Champion doesn't make you the man. In order to be the man you have to defend your title like a man and prove to the WWE Universe why you deserve to be champion!" I said holding my World Heavyweight Championship in the air.

"That's what I've been doing from day one. I don't need to use cheap tactics or a goon squad to become the man! No I do it the right way! I stand on my own two feet and fight like a man! Also by using cheap tactics you also have no balls to defend your title like a man!" I declared and Randy was losing it.

"Wow Kofi you have a lot guts to say that straight to Randy Orton. Will this funny and all,but I think I make my decision for who I'm facing at WrestleMaina!" John declared.

"John we all know your going to fight Legend Bitcher!" I yelled and Randy lost it again.

"The reason being this is personal. John he is the one that punted your dad in face right in front of you. He put you on the shelf and took the WWE Championship and STOLE the title that you never lost. So choose because either decision is fine with me." I told him and he was thinking.

"I want me title back Orton!" he dropped his mic and then started punching Randy over and over, until he rolled out the ring.

"I'm not waiting until WrestleMaina! I want you Orton at No Way Out for the WWE Championship!" John declared and Randy spoke.

"No way Cena! I'm not fighting you at No Way Out! Your fighting me at WrestleMaina and there's nothing you can do about it!" Randy stated and I picked the mic.

"Hey Randy if your REALLY the WWE Champion then you'll accept this challenge like a man. Well I guess I was right. You don't have any balls!" I declared and he exploded.

"That's it! I tried of your insults Kofi! You want me to fight Cena at No Way Out?! How about this? You and me one-on-one and if you win I'll face Cena at No Way Out, but if I win you have to defend your World Heavyweight Championship tight then and there against a opponent of my choosing. So the question is: do you HAVE the balls?!" he declared laughing.

"You are really a dumbass! Why do think I provoked you on purpose, so you could accept the challenge John made. Also I have more balls than you even will have! So Randy Orton tonight you will go up against the Black Beast and World Heavyweight Champion Kofi! And you will get your ASS kicked!" I declared.

* * *

LOCKER ROOM

I was in the locker room watching for Raw go on when suddenly Christy Hemme came into my locker room.

"Well what a cute, beautiful, and happy girl like you doing in there?" I asked curious and she giggled.

"I just wanted to get a chance to talk to you." she answered now sitting on my lap.

"Christy I don't mind this at all, but right now I'm dating someone." I said and she smiled.

"It's totally fine! I already talked to Ashley and okay with it." she stated.

"So I hear your facing Randy Orton tonight?" she asked

"Yeah and I'm going to kick his ass." I declared.

"Do you hate Randy?" she asked.

"No I don't hate him. I just don't get him. He is very talented and gifted athlete in the ring, but he uses cheap tactics and manipulation to get to the top which I can't stand." I answered and now she was really close to me.

"So this part you and I kiss." I stated and she blinked.

"Why would we kiss? We've only known each other for 2 minutes at least." she said curious.

"Because I know that your a very energetic girl and when a girl hot as you sits on a guy's lap barely knowing them you know something going to happen." I explained and she smiled.

"Not only are you strong, but your brave and smart. That's a rare combination." she stated.

"Yeah I know. So Ashley's okay with this?" I asked.

"Yup she's fine with it as long as you aren't cheating." she smiled.

"Well that's good. I was actually planing on meeting some the Raw Divas." I said and got off my lap.

"Well how about I introduce you to some of my friends?" she smiled.

"That would be awesome,but first." I then kissed her and we kissed for about 20 seconds before stopping.

"Your very straight forward aren't you?" she asked smiling.

"Of course. If you like somebody go for it. Ask them out. The worst they could do is say no." I answered and she then grabbed my hand as I had my World Heavyweight Championship around my waist.

* * *

BACKSTAGE

There were several divas of both Raw and Smackdown talking with each other. Raw divas : Candice Michelle, Maria, Lita, Mickie James, Torrie Wilson, Trish Stratus. SmackDown divas : Melina, Jillian Hall, Ashley, Kelly Kelly.

"Randy is so going to win." Melina said cocky.

"And why do think that Melina when Kofi is your champion?" Mickie asked.

"Because Randy Orton is the WWE Champion and his a way better champion Kofi will ever be," she said cocky, but that was it.

"Well maybe-" Maria couldn't finished as she looked surprised and shocked. All the divas were looking at Melina weird. She didn't know why until they told her to turn around. She did and she was shocked to see me!

"So you don't I can win?" I asked and she was mumbling words.

"Shut up." I said as she closed her mouth.

"You say Randy Orton is a better champion than I'll ever be. If you forgot I've never lost a match. Also unlike Randy Orton I actually have balls! I actually face my opponents like a man! So Randy Orton will never be a better champion then me!" I declared and she nodded then left.

"Wow Kofi you know how to use your words." Mickie said smiling.

"Thank you Mickie. When your the World Heavyweight Champion you have doubters and critics that think you can't win. So you have go out there and shut those critics' mouths up." I stated and then Trish came up to me.

"So your a champion and not a fraud?" she asked.

"I'm a real champion. And I'll prove it tonight when I kick Randy Orton's ass!" I declared and Trish smiled.

"I'll be watching. I just hope you can back up what you say." she said and left.

"Is she always like that?" I asked.

"Yeah Trish always wants to see if someone talks trash that they can back it up." Mickie answered.

"So Christy do you want to watch my match at ringside?" I asked and she smiled.

"I'd love to join you." she said kissing my cheek.

"Don't worry I won't cheat on you and even if I did you pay me back ten-told. Plus I love you anyway." I said to Ash kissing her.

"I'm not worried about you cheating I'm worried about Christy. She's a good friend of mine and if she gets hurt you'll get hurt. Do I make myself clear?" she declared and I nodded.

"Don't worry if any hurts Christy I'll KICK THEIR ASS!" I yelled and Christy kissed me. However I saw Maria with a jealous face.

"You want to come to right?" I asked and she nodded.

"You can come, but I don't anything bad to happen so I want see both of you in eye sight." I said and they nodded.

"Alright let's go! I'll see you later." I said kissing Ash. Then Maria kissed me and smiled.

"If she gets hurt your going to be in big trouble mister." Ashley glared at me.

"I promise that if ANYONE even lays a finger on them I WILL KICK THEIR ASS NO MATTER WHO IT IS!" I declared and she smiled.

"Good now my Black Beast go out their and kick Randy Orton's ass!" she kissed me which gave me confidence.

"I will! Okay girls let's go!" I said and as Maria and Christy followed me.

* * *

MAIN EVENT

"And now ladies and gentle man it's time for the main event. A champion vs champion match. WWE Champion Randy Orton will take on World Heavyweight Champion Kofi up next. The stipulation of the match is if Kofi can beat Orton, then Orton will face John Cena for the WWE Championship at No Way Out." JR explained.

"Yeah your right JR! However if Orton beats Kofi then Kofi will have defend his World Heavyweight Championship right after the match is over against an opponent of Orton's choosing." King said excited.

"It should definitely be a great match!" Jr said excited as will.

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall. The stipulations to this match is if Kofi wins then Randy Orton will face John Cena at No Way Out for the WWE Championship. If Randy Orton wins then Kofi will defend his title immediately against an opponent of Randy Orton's choosing." the announcer explained.

"Burn in My Light" played and out came the WWE Champion Randy Orton. He by all means does NOT want to face John Cena for the WWE Championship at No Way Out. He will do whatever it takes to make sure that doesn't happen and that Kofi loses his World Heavyweight Championship. He went into the ring and held the WWE title on in the air while on the turnbuckle.

"Next Big Thing" played and I came out in my blue attire with my World Heavyweight Championship around my waist. I throw my fist down as pyro came down. However I had two divas with me. Maria was on my left side and Christy was on my right side.

"It seems Kofi has had a lot luck with the ladies lately." JR said.

"Man not only does Kofi have the gold he has the women too." King said excited.

I told Maria and Christy to go to the timekeeper area. I don't want them to get hurt because Orton met try something. They went and Orton looked at them with a smirk. He turned around and

BAM!

I hit him with a right hand causing him to fall down. I picked him up hit a Spinebuster. He was in pain and I continued my assault. I was hitting him with left and rights. I got him off his feet and throw him into the ropes. When he bounced off the ropes I hit a dropkick. I then picked him up and Powerbomb! He rolled out of the ring in pain. He was about to get into the ring, but he saw Maria and Christy. I knew what he was trying to do and I had to stop him. He stared at them,but then German Suplex on the outside! The ref had counted to 3 and I rolled Randy back in the ring. I was about get back in and he recovered quickly. He had me in his DDT position.

"Orton has Kofi ready to strike with that DDT!"

"No Kofi counters!"

I pushed my feet off the ropes and twisted my body around and kicked him the stomach. I then hit him with my DDT. I picked him up and grabbed his head in DDT position again. However this time I jumped off my feet and hit him with the Impaler. I waited for him to get up and I ran to the ropes. I jumped off the second rope and Springboard Moonsault! I then grabbed his legs and then had them in the Sharpshooter. He was screaming in pain. Orton was crawling to the ropes trying to break the hold, but I pushed him away from the ropes and tightened the hold.

He was about to tap, I was going to win this match by submission for the first time.

"Hey Kofi look what we have." I looked up and saw Rhodes and Dibiase at the time keepers' area holding Maria and Christy tightly. I let go of the Sharpshooter on Orton and picked him up. Then I hit a K-5 on him. 1-2-3! I ran out of the ring and decked Rhodes in face. I then grabbed Dibiase by the head and throw him into the announcers' table. I immediate went to Maria and Christy asking them if their okay.

"Are girls hurt anywhere?" I asked in concern.

"No were fine Kofi." Christy answered and Maria nodded.

"I'll be right back. Stay right here." I ordered and they nodded.

I grabbed a chair from the time keepers' area and then blasted it on Rhodes' back. He was screaming in pain. I then went for Dibiase and waited for him to get up. When he got up he turned around and

BAM!

I hit him head first causing him to fall down knocked out. I then went into the ring and slid the chair in too. I rolled in the ring ready to hit Orton with the chair, but he jumped up and RK-no I pushed him off! He turned around and Superman Punch! I picked him up and throw him into the bounced off them and tried to clothesline me, but I ducked and ran to opposite side. I ran back at him and SPEAR! He was down and out. I picked up the chair and BAM! I hit him right on the back. BAM! I hit him again on the back with the chair. However I rolled out of the ring and grabbed another chair under the ring.

I went back into the ring and BAM! I hit him on the leg. He was rolling around screaming in pain. I placed the two chairs next to each other and hoisted Randy on my shoulders. I walked to the chairs and K-5 on the two chairs! Randy Orton was unconscious after the beating I gave him. I then went outside of the ring and grabbed Rhodes. I then throw him into the steel steps. I turned and picked up Dibiase and hoisted him on my shoulders. I walked to the steels steps and AA on the steps! He was screaming in pain, but wasn't done. I then took apart the announce table. I went into the ring and grabbed Orton throwing him outside. I got back out and pulled him on top of the announce table. I went on top of the table ready to end it.

"Kofi don't do this! This going to far!" JR was screaming for me to stop, but this time I wasn't listening.

Referees and medics were telling me to get down and stop, but I wasn't listening. I picked Orton up and he was in another planet. I then thought of something that would be a taste of his own medicine.

"Kofi's going to put Orton through the table with a K-5! What his not going for a K-5!"

Just then RK-no Double KO through the table! Orton was done, knocked out, etc. I just laid out all members of Legacy like they were nothing!

"Oh my god Kofi just hit Orton with his own RKO through the table! Kofi has lost it! The carnage and destruction the World Heavyweight Champion has done is immeasurable!" JR yelled in shock.

I then went to the time keepers' area and asked for a mic.

"That's what happens to those who insult, harm, or threaten my family! All of you Superstars are going to get one warning! If you try and hurt my friends than I'll make you wish you never meet me!" I declared and the fans cheered.

"Basically if you mess with my friends you mess with me! If ANY Superstar has the balls to harm my friends I'll make your life hell for sure!" I yelled telling anyone who harms my friends will regret it!

"If you girls are scared because of what you saw I can understand. Just to let you know I did this to protect from these three pieces of shit! If you see me as a monster just know I'll always protect you in any time of need! That is a promise!" I promised and grabbed my World Heavyweight Championship. I then walked to the entrance and held my World title in the air as the crowd roared for me.

"Ladies and gentleman in all my years in the WWE I have never seen a World Heavyweight Champion or WWE Superstar for that matter who is so loyal and passionate about his allies that he would cause destruction like this to protect them." JR said with emotion.

* * *

BACKSTAGE

"Great match man and the way you acted at the end was insane!" John said in excitement.

"Yeah will that's what happen when you mess with my friends. Anyway I just want to say at No Way Out kick Orton ass and get back the title you never lost." I said and we shook hands.

"I will become WWE Champion again! I'll see you later man." he said as he smiled and left. I really like John. His always willing to go one extra step and to become champion.

I was by myself cooling down after what happened after the match with Orton. I really am a Beast. Well not a Beast that destroys people, but a Beast that protects his friends from threats. I was thinking about this and saw several divas. Torrie, Candice, Trish, Ashley, Mickie, Maria, and Christy. They were all glaring at me. I tried to look away, but Ashley put her hands on my face and I was dead-straight in her eyes.

"Tell me the truth. Did you really mean what you said?" she asked serious.

"And if I refuse.."

SLAP!

Ashley just slapped me! That's a first. Well you know what they say there's a first for everything.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked jokingly and then

SLAP!

She slapped me again, but the pain wasn't over.

SLAP!

Torrie then slapped me.

SLAP!

Trish then gave me a hard slap.

SLAP! SLAP!

Maria and Christy slapped me at the same time!

SLAP! SLAP!

Finally Candice and Mickie were the last to attack my face. I had goose bumps after getting slapped 7 times.

"Okay are you girls done attacking my face?" I asked jokingly and they were not laughing at all.

"Kofi I'm going to give one more chance. If you don't answer my question I'll take my foot and shove it up your ass!" Ashley screamed at me. Okay note to self: NEVER get Ashley angry again.

"Yes I meant it. Every word of it. I'd fight for all of you whether you'd like it or not. I care VERY deeply about my friends and see them as family. You girls are apart of that family, so the way I see it is if ANYONE has the balls to even touch you and I'm not fine with it they will pay because I don't a give a FUCK who it is! You mess with my family the REAL BLACK BEAST WILL BE UNLEASHED! So did I answer your question my sweet?" I teased and then Maria kissed me forcefully. Since when did was Maria forceful?! Candice, Trish, or Torrie I can understand, but Maria is a shock to me! We kissed for a full-minute and I gasped for air.

"Maria I love you, but please don't be so forceful. It's not your nature. Plus I would want to be force be someone who is forceful." I said and she smiled. Oh no I just screwed up! Just then Trish kissed me?! What I thought she didn't like me from what she said earlier tonight?! We kissed for 2 minutes and she let go as I gasped for air again. I glared at her.

"Just because I say that being forced by someone is good doesn't mean you can just do it without my input." I stated and she smiled.

"I thought you hated me?"I asked.

"I don't hate you. I just thought that you couldn't back up what you could say, but after what you just said the answer is clear." she smiled and kissed me on the cheek. I then saw Candice about to kiss me and I put my hand out.

"Wait a minute! I'm not kissing you yet!" I yelled defending myself.

"Why not Kofi. Am I not good enough?" she teased.

"N-No it's just that you are very forceful Candice, so why don't we start slow okay." I explained and she nodded. She did kiss me with passion and not force. She was smiling licking her lips which now I was scared.

"So Christy you going to join." I said and she smiled.

"On two conditions." she said.

"What's the conditions?" I asked.

"You have to promise that you'll do interviews with me when you come to RAW and you have to say that you you love me." she answered and I nodded.

"Christy I love you and I will do interviews with you. Now come here you." I said and she jumped on to me. She was now hugging my chest as I kissed her emotionally.

"That felt good." I said smiling and turned to Torrie and Mickie.

"Sorry Kofi, but you have earn me affection." Mickie said which is understandable.

"Don't worry. I totally understand." I said truthfully.

"So let's do this Cover Girl." I said and she kissed me with a lot of force.

"Well I must say you girls know how to kiss. I shouldn't forget either." I then kissed Ashley and she smiled.

I was having a great moment until the World's Strongest Man Mark Henry. He was staring me down not feeling any bit intimated by me. Right now I'm 6'5" instead of 6'4" in gained an inch. He looked at my World Heavyweight Championship around my waist. All the girls back away to me seeing how the World's Strongest Man was in front of them.

"I heard what you said after your match with Randy Orton and I ain't buying any word of it. You say that you destroy anyone who harm your friends? Well what are would you do if I tried to hurt maybe Christy?" he said threatening me as Christy was scared.

"I'm giving one warning Mark. You talk that way about Christy or any of this girls and you would be called the World's Strongest Man, instead you'll be the World's Strongest Bitch!" I threatened back at him.

"You think your a Beast? You ain't conquered anything! You haven't faced someone who can give you a real challenge! So on Friday Night SmackDown! I'm want a shot at the World Heavyweight Championship. If you say no then I'll give you a real reason to hate me after what I do to Maria!" he yelled getting in my face. Maria was scared as much as Christy.

"Okay you want a shot at MY World Heavyweight Championship? You got it. However with an added stipulation." I said accepting his challenge.

"What the stipulation?" he asked.

"If there is any interference in the match then you lose. So is the World's Strongest Man going accept or he just going to walk away like a little bitch!" I yelled getting in his face trying to provoke him.

"Your on Kofi! This Friday Night kiss your World Heavyweight Championship goodbye! Cause after SmackDown! your looking at the NEW World Heavyweight Champion!" he declared leaving as the girls looked at me scared.

"I promise you that nothing will happen to you. If you taught what I did to Legacy was bad that was mere child's play compared to what I can do to Mark Henry. So don't be afraid because the Black Beast will protect you!" I promised as they hugged me tightly.

 _I'm going to KICK HIS ASS for trying to threaten my family in front of my face! I'll show him why I'm the World Heavyweight Champion and why I'm called the BLACK BEAST! MARK HENRY ON FRIDAY NIGHT SMACKDOWN! YOUR WILL GET HE ASS-KICKING OF A LIFETIME!_ I thought to myself thinking , declaring that no matter what I'll walk out STILL WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The Black Beast vs The World's Strongest Man**

FRIDAY NIGHT  
Tonight SmackDown! is live from Chicago, Illinois. I have to defend my World Heavyweight Championship against Mark Henry. 'You can't protect them and yourself. After SmackDown! everyone is going to call me the NEW World Heavyweight Champion!' those were the words of Mark Henry ringing though my head. He thinks that by threatening my family that he can provoke me and us that to his advantage to become World Heavyweight Champion! Who does he think he is?! He thinks he intimates me?! i'm Kofi the Black Beast and World Heavyweight Champion! I'm right now a 6-time World Champion and former UFC Heavyweight Champion! After our match people won't call him Mark Henry the World's Strongest Man, no their going to call him Mark Henry the Black Beast Bitch!

LOCKER ROOM

Speak of the devil. I'm currently in my locker room relaxing when I saw Mark coming down to the ring with a mic in his hand The crowd was booing him.

"Tonight I challenge Kofi for the World Heavyweight Championship!" Mark stated and the crowd booed.

"You can boo all you want, but after tonight you all will call me Mark Henry the NEW World Heavyweight Champion! And you all will respect me! The reason be-" he couldn't finish as music was playing.

"Next Big Thing" played and I came out with my white attire and MY World Heavyweight Championship around my waist with a mic in my hand. I got into the ring and smiled at Mark, but he had a serious expression on his face.

"Mark you think that your going to become World Heavyweight Champion tonight?! Mark the odds of you winning MY World Heavyweight Championship is 0%. The reason being is because i'll kick your ass! Also Mark the only reason you even got the opportunity to compete for the World Heavyweight Championship is because you had to threaten divas in order to provoke me into accepting your challenge. So the way I see it is that you need to threaten a diva to get a shot at the World Heavyweight Championship. That also means that Mark you have no balls!" I yelled and Mark looked PISSED.

"You can't talk Kofi! You talk about me threatening divas to get a shot at the World Heavyweight Championship your no different! You got the World Heavyweight Championship by kissing Vince McMahon's ass and be his bitch!" Mark yelled as the crowd oh'd and I laughed.

"Mark I didn't kiss Vince's ass to become World Heavyweight Champion. I was given the opportunity to compete for the World Heavyweight Championship! I NEVER kissed Vince's ass! If I did you would hear me saying that Vince is the best boss ever and that his great. But I never did that! I earned the opportunity to compete for the World Heavyweight Championship and made the most out of it! This isn't just a World Championship. Many Superstars have spread blood, sweat, and tears to become World Heavyweight Champion! I'm a fighting champion and take on all comers! I have DOMINATED every single opponent that I've faced for MY World Heavyweight Championship! So Sexual Chocolate no matter what you say or do you will NEVER beat me for MY WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP!" I vowed not to lose to him and Mark was PISSED again.

Mark ran at me and tried to clothesline me, but I ducked and hit him with a Spinebuster. I picked him up and tried to hoist him up on my shoulders. His very heavy, but this is nothing to me! After 10 seconds I finally had him on my shoulders and K-5!

My challenger was on the floor knocked out as I held MY World Heavyweight Championship in victory.

"EXCUSE ME! I SAID EXCUSE ME!" that was the voice of my GM or General Manager Vickie Guerrero.

"Since the tension between Mark Henry and Kofi can't be contained I will change the stipulation to the World Heavyweight Championship match. There will be a special guest referee for the title match.

There's going to be a special guest referee for our title match. I'm going to take a guess that it's going to be Edge.

"Mark I saw what you did on Raw Monday Night so it is only fair that one of the divas gets to referee for the World Heavyweight Championship match." Vickie stated and I smiled as Mark was PISSED once again.

"Why should there be a special guest referee?! This is suppose to be a one-on-one match between Kofi and me for the World Heavyweight Championship! So why should a bunch of little girls be involved in a World Championship match?!" Mark yelled in frustration.

"What's wrong Mark scared that you can't win just because a diva is refereeing a match?" I provoked him and lost it.

"THAT'S IT! IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO THE REFEREE IS BECAUSE I'M LEAVING AS WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION!" Mark vowed.

"Hey SEXUAL CHOCOLATE! YOUR NOT WALKING OUT HERE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION! THE ONLY THING YOUR GETTING IS THE ASS KICKING OF YOUR LIFE!" I vowed and SmackDown! went on commercial break.

LOCKER ROOM

I was in my locker room relaxing when my fellow "Kings" came up to me smiling.

"So you have to defend your World Heavyweight Championship against Mark Henry with a diva being the special guest referee?" Shelton asked.

"Yeah. I think I might know who the ref will be." I said as Ashley looked at me.

"I know it can't be you because I know that Mark will try to harm you in order to provoke me and use it to his advantage to try to become World Heavyweight Champion!" I explained and she nodded.

"So who are you guys facing?" I asked all three of them.

"I'm facing Jillian." Ashley answered now sitting on my lap.

"We're facing Matt Hardy and Finaly. It should be a great match." Charlie answered excited.

"Okay Ash go out their and show why your the Women's Champion." I said and she kissed me for good luck.

10 MINUTES LATER

"Ashley is dominating this match. She showing why she's Women's Champion." Cole stated.

"Ashley is in complete control. Ashley's going from the A-5!" JBL yelled in excitement.

Ashley had Jillian on her shoulders and then A-5 on Jillian. 1-2-3! Ash celebrated with her Women's title, but then Jillian tried to attack her and Ash ducked from her attack and the SPEAR! Jillian rolled out of the ring in pain as Ash returned to celebrating and then left the ring as SmackDown! went to commercial break.

LOCKER ROOM

"I know you could do it." I said knowing she would win kissing her cheeks repeatedly.

"It's all thanks to you love." she said kissing me.

"Okay guys go out there and do what you do best." I said and I fist-bumped them and they left.

"So are you angry about what happened on Raw Monday Night?" I asked.

"No not anymore. But please be serious when someone is asking a question that is important." she explained and she kissed me.

"I will. I promise." I promised her kissing her back.

"Also do you mind if I hangout with Maria and Christy." I asked her.

"Their my friends so it's okay. I don't mind you getting all lovey-dovey with them as long as you don't cheat on me." she explained and I nodded.

"Don't worry. I would never cheat a gorgeous lady like you." I said and we kissed. I'm happy that we have cleared the drama from Monday Night.

"Alright let's watch Shelton and Charlie win their match." I smiled and she nodded.

10 MINUTES LATER

Shelton was struggling in this tag team match. Shelton was in a headlock by Finaly. He was have a hard time breaking out. Finaly was making the hold tighter and was trying to win by submission.

"Come on Shelton! You can do this! Your apart of the World's Greatest Tag Team! Now prove it!" I shouted while Ash was on my lap.

'Go out there and do what you guys to best.' my words ringed into Shelton's mind telling him no to lose.

Charlie was clapping his hands and the WWE Universe was clapping their hands to trying to get Shelton back into the match. He then started elbowing Finaly in the stomach. Shelton pushed Finaly into the ropes and caught him into a Belly-to-Belly Suplex. He then tagged in Charlie and they waited for Finaly to get up. When Finaly got up he turned and then BAM! Double Superkick right to the face! They picked up Finaly and then Wrestling's Greatest Finisher! Matt tried to get into the ring in order to break the count, but Charlie hit a clothesline on Matt causing him to get thrown over the top rope onto the floor. 1-2-3!

World's Greatest Tag Team wins. I know they could do it. They were celebrating in the ring, but their victory was short-lived when Deuce n' Domino and the team of Brain Kendrick and Paul London started attacking them for behind?! They were stomping and kicking. Matt tried to stop the assault, but Finaly hit Matt in the head with his cane! Then Finaly started beating them with that cane of his! Okay that's it!

"I'll be right back." I said kissing Ash's cheek knowing what I was going to do.

"Go out there and kick their ass!" she shouted and I nodded and started running. Deuce n' Domino throw Charlie out of the ring. Shelton was getting beat on a 4-on-1 assault which was making me sick! I have to hurry damnit! I then saw Domino and Deuce both go outside the ring. They went under the ring and got a chairs! They went back into the ring as Kendrick and London held Shelton by the arms. They were about to con-chair Shelton head first! Their planning to injury Shelton so they can get stripped off THEIR Tag Team Championships!

"This is uncalled for! This tag teams are going to injury Shelton Benjamin to have the Tag Team Championships vacated! This is wrong on so many levels!" Cole protested.

"This is brilliant Micheal! This tag teams are going to do whatever it takes to become Tag Team Champions! And there's no one going to stop them!" JBL cheered.

Shelton was in bad situation! Domino was about to strike Shelton with his chair!

"Next Big Thing" played as the fans roared and I came out on the entrance ramp. Kendrick and London dropped Shelton and begged me to come into the ring.

"Hey Kofi if you don't come in here I'll end Shelton Benjamin's career!" Domino threatened and now I was PISSED to the level of EXTREME! I WON'T LET THIS END MY BROTHER'S CAREER!

I ran into the ring and then SPEAR! to Domino! Deuce tried to attack me with the chair, but I ducked the shot ran at him and then BAM! Superman Punch! Kendrick and London tried to hit me with a double clothesline, but I ducked bouncing off the ropes and then DOUBLE SPEAR! I picked up Kendrick and hoisted him on my shoulders and then AA, no KA **(Kofi Adjustment)** on the chair! I picked London off his feet and hoisted him up then K-5 on the chair. Finaly tried hit me with his cane, but instead I hit a Spinebuster on him. After the carnage I caused I rushed over to Shelton asking if he was injured. He said he wasn't which I sighed in relief. I helped him up to his feet. I then ran out the ring and went to Charlie. I asked him if he was injured and he was fine too. I helped him up to his feet and we both went into the ring. I then kindly asked for a mic.

"Okay Deuce n' Domino, Brain Kendrick, and Paul London you guys messed with the wrong tag team. I'll be damned if I let you pieces of crap try to win the Tag Team titles by injuring the champions! So next week you two teams will face each other in a Tag Team Tables match and the winning team will face Shelton and Charlie for the Tag Team titles at No Way Out. However the losing team will NEVER get another shot at the Tag Team Championships again! If the winning team loses at No Way Out then they wouldn't get another shot at the Tag Team gold until after WrestleMaina! So if you ladies have any balls then you'll accept this match!" I declared and the crowd cheered.

"Your on! After we beat those losers will face this pathetic tag team champions and become the NEW Tag Team Champions at No Way Out!" Domino yelled accepting the match as he recovered from his beat-down.

"We accept too! So Benjamin and Haas after we beat Deuce n' Domino next week we're taking your Tag Team Championships and will become the NEW Tag Team Champions!" Kendrick declared and accepted the match.

"Good now if ANY of you try to injury my BROTHERS again I'll make sure you end up on the injury list for good!" I vowed as I wasn't going to let this crappy tag team try and screw Shelton and Charlie.

"What an amazing match our World Heavyweight Champion Kofi has announced for next week! The stakes to become Tag Team Champions have never been higher!" Cole said in excitement.

"What a HUGE announcement made by our Word Heavyweight Champion!" JBL shouted excited as well.

LOCKER ROOM

"Thanks man. I thought I was a goner." Shelton said hugging me.

"No problem. We're family and a team so any problem of yours is automatically my problem." I said passionately.

"Thanks Kofi no brother." Charlie said smiling.

"Now I have a World Heavyweight Championship match against the so-called World's Strongest Man. I might get screwed but the good news is that even if Mark wins I'll get a rematch whenever I want and my undefeated streak will stay the same. But I don't care if Mark tries to screw me because I'm leaving World Heavyweight Champion no matter what! I'll see you guys after I kick Sexual Chocolate's ass!" I vowed and kissed Ash and then left.

"Do you know who the ref is Ash?" Shelton asked.

"No but I might have an idea." Ashley said.

"Well let's seat back and watch our brother and leader retain his World Heavyweight Championship." Charlie said now leaning back as Shelton and Ashley were now doing the same.

* * *

MAIN EVENT

"Ladies and gentleman the following contest is scheduled for one-fall and is for the World Heavyweight Championship! Please welcome the special guest referee Christy Hemme!" the announcer stated and I was in the back smiling.

"Gangsta Grunt" played and out come the happy and always energetic Christy Hemme. She had her usual smile wearing a referee tank top with black shorts. She went into the ring posing for the WWE Universe who were cheering. I was happy that Christy was refereeing this match, but if that piece of crap tries to harm Christy in any way I'LL MAKE SURE HE GETS PUT ON THE EARLIER RETIREMENT LIST!

"Hall of Pain" then played and out came the World's Strongest Man Mark Henry with an unpleasant face as he was staring Christy down. Christy was a little scared but stayed calm. "From Silsbee, Texas weighting 420 pounds he is the World's Strongest Man Mark Henry!" the announcer said.

Mark got into the ring and was still staring at Christy. He then grabbed a mic and faced Christy.

"I'm going make this short and sweet Christy. Your beautiful and gorgeous,but if you screw me out the World Heavyweight Championship I'm make that pretty face turn into an ugly one real fast!" Mark threatened Christy again?! You are kidding me right now?!

"Next Big Thing" played the crowd pooped as I came out with MY World Heavyweight Championship around my waist with my white attire and I looked at Mark the whole time. "From Baltimore Maryland weighting 280 pounds he is the World Heavyweight Champion Kofi!" I ran under the ropes like Edge and got in front of Christy ready to defend her. I then grabbed the mic on the floor.

"Mark I'm telling right now this is between you and me. If you put one finger on Christy I'll put on the injured list for a long time that is a vow!" I vowed not letting anything happen to Christy.

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall and is for the World Heavyweight Championship!"

INTRODUCING FIRST THE CHALLENGER:

FROM SILSBEE, TEXAS WEIGHTING 420 POUNDS HE IS THE WORLD'S STRONGEST MAN MARK HENRY!" Mark raised his hands as the fans booed him.

INTRODUCING THE CHAMPION:

FROM BALTIMORE, MARYLAND WEIGHTING 280 POUNDS HE IS THE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION KOFI!" I held my World title in the air as the fans cheered. I then kindly handed my World title to Christy and she smiled at me then kissed my on the cheek.

The bell rang and Mark and I were in a tie up to determine who is the stronger man. I'm not going to lie is strong ,but nothing that I can beat in strength! He won the tie up by pushing me back. I recovered and ran at him jumping in but he caught into a Spinebuster! 1-no I kicked out quickly. He picked me going for a belly-to-belly suplex,but I countered kicking him in stomach then hit a DDT! 1-2-no he kicked out. I then went up to the top rope. I now on standing the top turnbuckle with Henry down.

 _Alright let's do this!_ I thought. I jumped off the rope and nailed a 450 splash! 1-2-thr-no he kicked out before three. I then wanted to go for my new submission. I grabbed his left arm and twisted it into the Kimura Lock. He was screaming in pain as I was appealing pressure to his left arm. Christy was asking if Mark wanted to tap. However he managed to get his left leg on the rope as Christy counted 1-2-3-4. I let go after the count of 4 and picked him up by the head. He was back on his feet I hit him my Spinebuster! 1-2-thr-no! I then grabbed his legs and locked in the Sharpshooter. He was crawling to get the ropes in order to break the hold. But I pulled him back and appealed more pressure. It looked like I was going to make Mark tap-out, but he somehow managed to get his hand on the rope. 1-2-3-4. After the count of 4 broke the hold. I waited for him to get up and when he did I ran at him then Superman Pun-no he caught he in mid air and then World's Strongest Slam!

"Mark Henry nails the World's Strongest Slam! Is it Mark Henry's time!" Cole shouted.

"We might have a new World Champion!" JBL stated.

He went for the cover 1-2-thre-no?! I kicked out at the last second! Mark was shocked that I kicked out! He then started yelling and arguing to Christy that it was a three count, but she said it wasn't. He was furious and then he grabbed Christy by her hair?! I WARNED HIM NOT TO TOUCH HER AND NOW HIS GOING TO REGRET THAT DEARLY! Christy was scared trying to reason with Mark, but he wasn't listening. He was about to pick her up for the World's Strongest Slam, but then BAM! I hit him right in the balls! He let go off Christy and put his hands on his private area. He then turned around and then BAM! I hit him in the face with a chair. I then picked him up and hoisted him on my shoulders. I had him were I wanted him and then KA on the chair! I picked him and hoisted him up again on my shoulders and then K-5 on the chair! 1-2-3! I retain my World Heavyweight Championship!

HERE IS YOUR WINNER:

AND STILL THE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION KOFI! the announcer stated.

Christy handed me my World Heavyweight Championship and then kissed me on the lips. At first I was surprised,but I just went it. After the kiss I held my World title in the air as I once again retained and remained "King" of SmackDown! I then saw Paul London came out and he try to attack me, but I ducked and bounced off the ropes and then SPEAR! Kendrick then came in and I hit him with a Spinebuster. However Finaly came into the ring and then did the unthinkable. He split right in Christy's face as I was fighting Kendrick?! OKAY NOW YOUR GOING TO FUCKING DIE! I ran at Finaly and Superman Punch! I went outside and grabbed another chair. I got back in the ring and BAM! I hit him in the face! BAM! BAM! BAM! I hit him three straight times on the back with the chair. I picked him up and hoisted him up for an K-5 on the chair! I was about to hit him again with the chair, but Christy got in front of me. She was trying to reason with me. I was very PISSED, but she had a very worried expression and I put the chair down. I hugged her as my rage was gone. The moment was short lived as Mark came back into the ring with a chair! I told Christy to got of the ring immediately as I didn't want anything horrible to happen to her.

"If you an amount of manhood and balls between your legs your fight me right here and now you bitch!" I declared and ran at me swinging the chair, but I picked him up and hit a Spinebuster! I picked him on to my shoulders then KA on the chair! He then got back up, but then BAM! I hit him head-first. He was then on the ropes and I ran at him hitting a clothesline on him to the floor.

"No matter who stands in my way I will also prevail because I fight for my family, myself, and the WWE Universe! I am the Black Beast, the Undefeated Beast/Champion, and the WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION!" I yelled as the fans cheered.

I'm the World Heavyweight Champion for a reason and I proved once again why I'm called the Black Beast and why I'm the WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The Black Beast and RAW Divas

MONDAY NIGHT RAW  
Tonight Raw is live from Cincinnati, Ohio. I just got a successful title defense against Mark Henry last week on SmackDown! for the World Heavyweight Championship. It was a great match, but in the end I won after hitting a K-5 on him for the win. I also saved Christy from getting hurt by Mark in the process. Speaking of Christy she, Maria, Trish, and I are going to be in a eight-man mixed tag team match. We'll be facing Santino Marella, Beth Phoenix, Jillian Hall, and Melina. It's going to be our main event which is always awesome because this the WWE where all main event are great.

LOCKER ROOM

I'm in my locker room when I see the door open and see Christy come inside. She had a smile on her face. I can tell she's happy about last week.

"I hear that me, you, Trish, and Maria are in a eight-man mixed tag team match for the main event?" she asked sitting on my lap.

"Yeah. I also promise that nothing bad will happen like what Mark almost did to you last week." I said as her smile was now a frown.

"Why did Mark try and hurt me?" she asked.

"There are two reasons. The first reason is because he's so desperate to become World Heavyweight Champion that he will try and destroy everything in his path to do so including divas if possible. The second reason is because he thought that he won when he hit me with the World's Strongest Slam. However I got the shoulder up before the three count. Guys like him who have been here for many years is because they rarely get any changes at becoming World Champion. It's not easy becoming World Heavyweight Champion or WWE Champion. You have to the best wrestler today in order to become World Champion and keep it. That's why some people will do WHATEVER it takes to be champion even if it means screwing your friends, stabbing them in the back, kissing the bosses ass to become champion, etc. I've seen it all. "Stone Cold" Steve Austin, The Rock, Triple H, Undertaker, Bret the Hitman Heart, Shawn Michelas, Hulk Hogan,etc. have all done absolutely anything to be champion. The drive and abstention to become World Champion is unparalleled." I explained this all to Christy as she nodded.

"Good, now that the history lesson is over why don't we spend some time together?" I asked as I kissed her.

"Ashley's fine it this right? She one of my best friends and I don't want to make her hate us both." she said a little worried, but I smiled.

"She said that as long as I don't cheat she's 100% fine with us spending time together." I smiled as she kissed me.

"That's a relief. Now let's go met our teammates." she smiled quickly getting off my lap as she pulled my left arm, but had no effect.

"Man your strong." she said letting go of arm.

"Of course I'm 6'5" 290 pounds of dominance." I explained and she blinked.

"I thought you were 280 pounds? How you gain 10 pounds in just 2 days?" she asked.

"I hit the weights doing at least 300lb of weights on a bench press. I did that for 10 hours total on the weekends." I answered her and she nodded.

"Well let's go already." she said pulling my left arm again,but before she did I grab my World title and put it around my waist. I'm wearing a new wrestling attire. I have on my green attire on today.

BACKSTAGE

Maria and Trish were talking to each other having a good time. Just then me and Christy showed up smiling with my World Heavyweight Championship.

"Well look who it is? The Black Beast and World Heavyweight Champion Kofi." Trish stated as I smiled.

"So are guys excited for our mix tag match?" Maria asked hyped.

"Yeah. I'll put that wimp Santino in his place. His a piece of paper compared to me." I answered confidently.

"Kofi if something bad happens your protect me right?" she asked.

"Of course I will. I be called the Black Beast, but I'm still a caring person." I smiled as I kissed her.

"Hey! I don't get anything?" Trish asked jealous so I kissed her.

"Happy now?" I asked.

"Yes I am." she smiled.

"Let's go back to my locker room and watch the rest of RAW until or match happens." I suggested and they all nodded.

LOCKER ROOM

We were all relaxing having a great time my locker room. I was thinking about my next challenge for my World Heavyweight Championship. No Way Out is three weeks away. I just have a successfully retain my World Championship and I'm going to headline WrestleMaina 24. The only question is do I have what it takes to main event my first WrestleMaina and debut my first WrestleMaina as World Heavyweight Champion?

Maria saw me with a thinking expression so she walked towards me sitting on my lap.

"What wrong?" she asked.

"The question that's been on my mind for awhile. Do I have what it takes to main event my first WrestleMaina and debut my first WrestleMaina as World Heavyweight Champion?" I asked as she smiled.

SLAP!

She slapped me in the face?! What the heck did I do?!

"Of course you do it stupid! Your the Black Beast, but your also a man who will protect those he cares about. You have defended the World Heavyweight Championship many times and always walked out champion. When someone tried and hurt you friends you should them what happens when you do. Your an amazing wrestler and person. So yes you can main event your first WrestleMaina as the World Heavyweight Champion! Now in our mix tag match I want to see the The Black Beast because if I don't there will be hell to pay mister. Do I myself clear?" she explained and all I could do is nodded.

I never knew this side of Maria. She has much confidence in me. I can't her or anyone else who has believed in me down. So I'm going to WrestleMaina and I'm walking out the STILL World Heavyweight Champion.

MAIN EVENT

"Okay ladies let's go out there and kick some ass!" I declared about to leave the locker room, but Christy grabbed my arm.

"I want to see the Black Beast tonight. You have proven why you deserve to be World Heavyweight Champion. I don't want to hear anymore of this doubt that you have. You understand?" she asked and I nodded. Note to self: never have doubt when with Maria or Christy

I then kissed Christy, Trish, and Maria. We're ready to win and most importantly I'm ready because I'm the Black Beast.

"La Vittoria è Mia (Victory Is Mine)" played and out came a cocky Santino Marella with Beth Phoenix, Melina, and Jillian Hall. let's see how cocky you after the match. The crowd was booing him and the divas.

"Next Big Thing" played and I came out in my green attire with my World Heavyweight Championship around my waist. Maria, Trish, and Christy were all by my side. I was doubting myself a little, but thanks to these great women my doubt is completely gone. I hopped on the ring apron as pyro came from the four poles of the turnbuckles. The crowd as usual was cheering for me. Trish is wearing a pink tank-top with black sweatpants with pink lines on them. Maria is wearing a blue tank-top with blue shorts and black boots. Christy is wearing a pink bra with a pink shirt.

I decided that I wanted to start this match. I was focused and ready to beat the crap out of Santino. He was screamed rolled out the ring as soon as the bell rang. He and all the divas on his team were outside talking strategy, but I was having now of it. I looked at my team and we all nodded.

We all got out the ring and ran at Santino's team. I was beating the crap out of Santino as Maria was fighting Melina, Christy was fighting Jillian, and Trish was fighting Beth. Santino had nowhere to go, but to SUPLEX CITY! I hit 4 German on him and his out cold. I picked him then hoist him over my shoulders for a K-5. 1-2-no Melina broke it up?!

She hit me from behind as I got off of Santino. She looked at me angry, but I wasn't scared of her. Then SLAP! she slapped me in the face. I put my left hand on my face as I smiled.

"I hate to do this, but.." I then hoisted her on to my shoulders. This the PG era now I don't give two shits at the PG era! I was just playing with her as I let her down gently. Just then Santino hit a chop block to my knee. I have to admit it was smart. He then hit a DDT on me, but I did a kick-up instantly and hit him went a clothesline. I then saw Trish on the apron. I tagged her and she went after Jillian who just got tagged by Santino. She grabbed her head, ran at the ropes and her Strausfaction on her. She then tagged in Maria and she quickly went to work. She picked Jillian up by her head and she hit the Beautiful Bulldog. Maria then tagged in Christy. Christy grabbed Jillian and turned her around into a Reverse Twist of Fate. 1-2-no Beth broke the pin. Beth then grabbed Christy looking for the Grand Slam, but Trish chop-blocked her in the knee and let go of Christy. Trish then hit Strausfaction on Beth causing her roll out of the ring. Melina came from behind and hit the Primal Scream on Trish. Then Christy grabbed Melina from behind and Reverse Twist of Fate. However Christy turned around and met a big boot right to the face thanks to Jillian. Maria then came in and then hit Beautiful Bulldog on Jillian. 1-2-thre-no Santino broke it up?! Alright that was a big mistake. Santino had Maria by the hair and then BAM! she hit a low-blow on him as she tagged me in. I quickly went into the ring hoisted Santino up for an KA. 1-2-3! Finally we got the win.

"HERE ARE YOUR WINNERS:

TRISH STRAUS, CHRISTY HEMME, MARIA, AND THE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION KOFI!" the announce said as the fans cheered.

BACKSTAGE

"Thanks for the confidence girls. I couldn't have do this without you." I said as I smiled.

"No problem. We'll always be here for because your just a great wrestler, but your an even better person." Christy said kissing me.

"Hey! I want some to." Maria pouted and I kissed her.

"Better my lovely red-head~." I smiled.

"Yep." she smiled.

"So don't like blondes?" Trish asked a little annoyed.

"Hair color doesn't mean anything to me. The actions of a person define who they are not be the color of their hair." I answered and she kissed me.

"Promise us that you'll go to WrestleMaina as the World Heavyweight Champion and you'll walk out still World Heavyweight Champion." she said.

"I will. It's a vow." I answered and she nodded.

 _'I'm the World Heavyweight Champion. No matter what I'll walk out of WrestleMaina my very first WrestleMaina STILL the World Heavyweight Champion'_ I thought to myself. I will go WrestleMaina 24 the World Heavyweight Champion and I will leave the World Heavyweight Champion.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: The challengers are set**

FRIDAY NIGHT SMACKDOWN

On Monday Night I teamed up with Maria, Trish, and Christy against Santino Marella, Beth Phoenix, Jillian Hall and Melina in a eight-man mix tag team match. We DESTROYED them after I hit a K-5 on Santino and got the 3 count. Tonight in the nation's capital Washington, D.C. Vickie Guerrero announced on WWE. com that I'l defend my World Heavyweight Championship in an Elimination Chamber match against 5 other SmackDown Superstars.

I don't know who they are, but it doesn't matter to me for two reasons. One is because no matter who it is I put on a great match and two is because I'm walking in World Heavyweight Champion and I'm leaving World Heavyweight Champion! I'm the Black Beast for a reason and no one will stop me from going to WrestleMaina!

LOCKER ROOM

I'm in my locker room thinking about who my opponents are until Ashley came in with a smile. She had her Women's Championship around her waist and then she sat on my lap. I know that if she was smiling she was in a good mood.

"Your in a good mood." I said kissing her cheek.

"Well I just talked to Vickie and she told me that you and I have mix tag team match against Noble and Jillian. We're going to destroy them." she answered kissing me.

"Yeah we are. I'm just thinking about my opponents at No Way Out. I'm going to step inside the Elimination Chamber against 5 other SmackDown Superstars. The odds of me walking out still World Heavyweight Champion are 6 to 1. In others words I have a 17% chance of walking out champion. Now in a situation like this people do two choices. They either accept the challenge and do whatever it takes to stay champion. The second choice is to whine, bitch, and complain about how this is unfair and that I'm the best World Heavyweight Champion ever bah bah bah.." I said and Ashley blinked.

"So what are going to do?" she asked sarcastically.

"Well I'm going to do what I also always do. I'm going to fight with everything I got and walkout still World Heavyweight Champion. After I retain MY World Heavyweight Championship I'm going to headline/main event WrestleMaina 24 and my very first WrestleMaina as World Heavyweight Champion. So now that I've answered your question you now answer mine

"So who are you facing at No Way Out?" I asked smiling.

"I'm facing Beth, Melina, and Jillian in a fatal-four way for MY Women's Championship." she answered smiling back.

"That should be a awesome and great match. You have a 25% chance of walking out still Women's Champion. The question now is can you retain your Women's Championship?" I asked and she kissed me.

"We both know that no matter who we face for our championships we'll always walkout the "Kings" and the best in our division." she answered as she was kissing me all over my cheeks.

"Speaking of which where are Shelton and Charlie?" I asked.

"Their doing an interview with Lillian." she answered and just then the Shelton and Charlie came in with their Tag Team Championships around their waist.

"Tonight Shelton and Charlie you guys are going to watch two teams fight in tables match for the right to face you at No Way Out. It's doesn't matter who wins the match because all of us are walking in the "Kings" and we're walking out the "Kings". Now let's all seat back and relax." I said grabbing beers from my ice cooler.

LATER

The tag team tables match between Deuce n' Domino and the team of Brain Kendrick and Paul London ended with Kendrick and London winning after London hit his shooting star press on Domino through a table. So at No Way out it's going to be the World's Greatest Tag Team against Brian Kendrick and Paul London. Deuce was angry at Domino for losing the match. Then Deuce and Domino started attacking one another. Refs came down to separate the two men. One thing was for sure though. Deuce n' Domino is over.

"So were facing Kendrick and London for OUR Tag Team Championship. We'll beat them and go on to WrestleMaina as the Tag Team Champions." Shelton said confidently.

"That's what I like to hear." I said drinking my beer.

"Kofi Vickie's in the ring now. She's about to announce your opponents at No Way Out." Charlie said as I turned to the TV to see Vickie in the ring with a mic.

"At No Way Out Kofi will defend his World Heavyweight Championship against 5 other SmackDown Superstars." Vickie sated and the fans cheered.

"So I would like to announce the 5 other Superstars who will face Kofi at No Way Out. First is Mark Henry." Vickie said and the fans booed.

"First is Rey Mysterio". this time the fans cheered wildly.

"Second is MVP." for a second time the fans booed.

"Third is Matt Hardy." the crowd cheered.

"Fourth is Finaly." the fans cheering become booing.

"Finally the fifth challenger is my nephew Chavo Guerrero." the fans booed.

"Now at Now Way Out Kofi will defend his World Heavyweight Championship against these five opponents. Also speaking of Kofi he and his girlfriend Ashley will be in mix tag team action against Jillian Hall and Jamie Noble, however; both the Women's Championship AND World Heavyweight Championship will be on the line.

I was now smiling.

"Kofi you okay dude?" Shelton asked.

"Now this is going to be the easiest title defense ever. Let's go show those wimps why we're the World Heavyweight Champion and the Women's Champion." I said as Ashley and I left.

MAIN EVENT

"The following contest is a mix tag match scheduled for one-fall and it is for the World Heavyweight Championship and the WWE Women's Championship!" Justin Roberts stated.

"Trailer Trashin" played and as the fans booed with a passion out came a determined Jamie Noble and Jillian Hall. Both of them have an opportunity to make history. This is the biggest match for Jamie Noble's career. He could walkout the NEW World Heavyweight Champion, IF he was facing someone else. Jillian was determined as well to become Women's Champion. Both wrestlers entered the ring ready to become champions.

"The Next Big Thing" played and the fans roared as I came outwearing my red attire with MY World Heavyweight Championship around my waist. Ashley had her Women Championship around her waist. We're both ready to KICK ass! I lifted the ropes and let Ashley go in first. I then went into the ring and held MY World Heavyweight Championship over my head.

"This is a mix tag team and is for the World Heavyweight Championship and the WWE Women's Championship!" Roberts stated and the fans cheered.

INTRODUCING FIRST THE CHALLENGERS:

FIRST FROM ORLANDO, FLORIDA JILLIAN HALL!" Roberts announced Jillian's name and the fans booed.

AND HER TAG TEAM PARTNER FROM MELBOURNE, FLORIDA WEIGHTING 202 POUNDS JAMIE NOBLE!" fans booed even louder.

AND INTRODUCING THEIR OPPONENTS:

FIRST NEW YORK, NEW YORK SHE IS THE WWE WOMEN'S CHAMPION ASHLEY!" Ashley raised her Women's Championship in the air as the fans went wild.

AND HER TAG TEAM PARTNER FROM BALTIMORE, MARYLAND WEIGHTING 290 POUNDS HE IS THE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION THE BLACK BEAST KOFI!" I raised MY World Championship in the air and fans went crazy.

Ashley and I both handed our titles to the ref and held both of them in the air showing that both titles are on the line. The bell rang and Ashley was going to start this off. Ashley and Jillian got into a tie-up and Ash won by pushing Jillian into the ropes. Jillian bounced off them and then Ashley hoisted Jillian hoisted Jillian on her shoulders for A-5?! I was shocked at how fast Ash was able to hit it. 1-2-no Noble broke it up! He then pulled Ash by her hair and started trash talking her. However it was bad mistake because BAM! Ash hit Noble with a low blow! She then ran and tagged me in.

I ran straight to Noble and hoisted him up for a K-5. I picked him up again this time for a KA. I did this pattern 4 times as I saw his unconscious body. I wanted make him regret putting his hands on Ashley! So I dragged him and lifted him on the top turnbuckle. I then climbed and lifted him onto my shoulders. I then jumped off the turnbuckle for KA off turnbuckle! Jillian was about to get try and break the pin up, but Ash came in and hoisted her up a A-5 again. 1-2-3! We got a double pin. That was the easiest title defense I will ever have.

"HERE ARE YOUR WINNERS:

AND THE STILL THE WWE WOMEN'S CHAMPION AND WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION ASHLEY AND KOFI!" Roberts stated and the ref handed both of us our respected titles and we held each others hands in the air with our titles in the air as well. Just then we were attacked from behind by MVP and Beth! MVP was stomping on me while Beth was punching Ashley.

"This is ridiculous! Both Beth Phoenix and MVP are using cowardly ways to one-up the champions!" Cole said in disagreement.

"Both Beth Phoenix and MVP are sending messages to the champions! That is what you do if what to be the best in this business!" JBL said excited.

However Rey Mysterio and Melina came in and took the fight to MVP and Jillian. Rey hit MVP with a Hurricanrana and Melina hit a Superkick on Beth. All four of them were fighting outside and then Matt Hardy, Finaly, and Chavo got in the mix. Matt hit a Twist of Fate on MVP. Finaly then hit Matt with his club. Chavo then grabbed Finaly and hit the Gory Bomb. Rey then dropkicked Chavo in the back and he was hanging on the ropes. Rey bounced off the ropes and hit the 619! I then ran at Rey hoisted him for a K-5. I grabbed my World Heavyweight Championship as I rolled out of the ring. Ash then ran towards me and kissed me. All of my opponents glared at me. It was every man for himself.

 _I'm walking in World Heavyweight Champion and I'm leaving World Heavyweight Champion! No matter what I'm going to headline/main event WrestleMaina 24 as the World Heavyweight Champion and no one is going to stop me! At No Way Out I'm walking in World Heavyweight Champion and the "King" of SmackDown! and I'm leaving the World Heavyweight Champion and the "King" of SmackDown!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: The Black Beast vs all**

MONDAY NIGHT RAW

Tonight Raw is live from San Diego, California. I just arrived wearing a white casual blazer, black pants, black shoes, black socks, a gold rolex watch worth $20,000. This gold rolex watch was actually given to me by Vincent Kennedy McMahon or VKM himself for all the hard work I been doing. Even since I became World Heavyweight Champion WWE ratings have increased 30% and merchandise has nearly tripled. I'm very gratefully that I'm given an opportunity like this.

LOCKER ROOM

After I changed out of my causal clothes into my wrestling attire. I also forgot to mention that I have my own locker room that's shared with Shelton and Charlie. I'm wearing my black attire today. Right now I''m relaxing and drinking water when Christy, Maria, and Ashley open the door not looking to happy.

"What wrong girls?" I asked knowing that something was wrong.

"That Regal is a complete dick!" Ash yelled which is understandable.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He said that tonight your going to defend your World Heavyweight Championship." Maria answered.

"What how can he force me to defend my World Heavyweight Championship when I'm a member of Smackdown?" I asked a little confused.

"The reason is because as General Manager of raw he make people defend their titles as long as they appear on Raw." Christy explained.

"That's fine with me. I'm very capable of retaining my World Heavyweight Championship. Who am I facing and what type of match is it?" I asked and they looked disappointed.

"That's the problem. Tonight your defending your World Heavyweight Championship in a 5-on-1 handicap match." Christy said sad.

"Hahhh! Hahhh!" I started laughing which was making the girls look at me confused.

"Kofi why are laughing?! You at a major disadvantage tonight!" Maria shouted seriously and I stopped laughing.

"Because you girls are hilarious! You got all worked up over the fact that I have to defend my World Heavyweight Championship in a 5-on-1 handicap match. Just because the odds are against doesn't mean I'm going to lose. I'm a fighting World Champion! I'm not afraid of any challenge no matter who it is! I take a fight head on and full steam ahead! There are 5 Superstars who outnumber me so what?! Advantages in the WWE are important, however; if you have the desire and the passion to destroy those advantages and destroy the walls in front of you than anything is possible! So I'm facing 5 Superstars for MY World Heavyweight Championship tonight?! The only advice I've give them is are they ready for the Black Beast to be unleashed?!" I concluded my speech and all the girls looked at me shocked, but the smiled.

"You never cease to amaze me." Ash said kissing me.

"How do you do it?" Maria asked as I turned my head towards her.

"How do I do what?" I asked back.

"How come nothing fazes you? You at a major disadvantage tonight and could possible loss your World Heavyweight Championship. How are so calm?" Maria asked a very good question and I smiled.

"It's simple if you think about it. I'm not scared of anyone no matter who it is. In a match the only thing I think of is beating my opponent and giving it my all. I fight to get stronger because I am a Beast. However I'm also a Beast that protects his allies from harm. Nothing fazes me because to me the only people who can actually go toe-to-toe with me without any help is John Cena, Triple H, Undertaker, Brock Lesnar, and Batista right now. Out of all those names Brock would be hardest to fight since he and I are technically one and the same. The man that bring the pain and The Black Beast. That's a terrifying combination. So tonight I, Kofi, the Black Beast, the World Heavyweight Champion will go out to the ring later and will conquer everything in my path." I concluded my speech once again and Maria then kissed me.

"So do any of you girls of a match tonight?" I asked with Maria now sitting on my lap.

"Yeah Christy and I are in battle royal to determine the number-one contender for the Divas Championship against Maryse." Christy answered.

"That's great. I want both of you to give it your all. If it comes down to you two girls give it your all alright?" I said getting them pumped up.

"Okay." they said in unison kissing my cheeks before leaving.

"So do you have a match my beautiful blonde." I teased as she was now sitting on my lap.

"Yeah. I have to defend my Women's Championship tonight against Natalya in a Tables match. You think I can win?" she asked me a little unsure, but I picked her head up and she was now looking into my eyes.

"Listen to me. You can do this. You the Women's Champion for a reason. While it is true that you have had help to retain you title you've also proven that you can retain your Women's Championship without any help. Just because the advantage isn't in your favor doesn't mean you can't win. After the Divas battle royal I want you to go out there and get into that ring I want you to put all your power to put Natalya through a table. Natalya is a great wrestler and has more experience than you in a match like this, but I know that you can do this. Experience doesn't allows mean your going to win a match. Experience just gives you an advantage. And reminder what I said about advantages. If you want to win you destroy those advantages of the opponent and find the will to win." I concluded for the three time my third speech I said today. I could be a spokesperson for the speeches I give. Ash then lean to my face and we kissed.

"You always know what to say to make a girl feel happy." she smiled and I shrugged.

"What can I say? I may be called the Black Beast, but I also have feelings too." I said.

"Now let's seat back and relax Christy and Maria in that battle royal." I said and she nodded.

* * *

RAW 20-DIVAS BATTLE ROYAL #1 CONTENDER MATCH FOR THE DIVAS CHAMPIONSHIP

The battle royal was great. All the 20 divas in the ring wanted to get opportunity to face Maryse for the Divas Championship no matter what. The match was even surprising when Beth was eliminated by Mickie and Torrie. The final four divas were Trish, Michelle, Christy, and Melina. Trish had Melina in a headlock going for Strausfaction, however; as she was bouncing off the ropes Michelle pushed Trish and she was eliminated. Trish was shocked that she was eliminated by Michelle. Christy and Michelle double-teamed Melina and throw her over the top rope. Now it was down to Christy and Michelle. Christy and Michelle were going back and forth. Christy was hanging on the ropes and Michelle ran full speed at Christy, butt then Christy ducked and grabbed the ropes and Michelle went over the top and to floor?! Christy won the battle royal?!

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER:

AND THE #1 CONTENDER FOR DIVAS CHAMPIONSHIP CHRISTY HEMME!" Lillian shouted and the fans gave Christy a huge pop. _Pourquoi?_ then played and Maryse came out with her Divas Championship over her shoulder and a mic in her hand.

"Congratulations Christy. Your the number one contender for MY Divas Championship! So the question is when are we going to have our match?" Maryse asked and then Christy grabbed a mic.

"Why don't we have our match right here, right now!" Christy demanded as the fans gave a huge pop.

"Let''s go! Right now!" Maryse accepted and a ref came into the ring separating the two divas.

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall and is for the Divas Championship!"

INTRODUCING THE CHALLENGER:

From Los Angeles, California Christy Hemme!" Lillian declared and Christy received a pop.

AND HER OPPONENT:

From Montreal, Quebec, Canada she is the Divas Champion Maryse!" he fans booed Maryse as she was posing. She handed the ref her title and the match was underway.

LOCKER ROOM

"So you think she'll win?" Maria asked me.

"I have a very good chance she'll win." I answered smiling while Torrie looked at me suspicious.

"Your planning to help Christy win the Divas Championship right?" she asked as if she read my mind.

"Yeah I was planning to run down to ring distract Maryse so Christy could win, but I'll let Christy handle this since I know she can win with move I taught her." I smiled as all the girls looked at me confused.

"When did you have time to train her?" Trish asked curious.

"It was every Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday. She came to me asking me to help her train her since she wanted get better in the ring and be able to defend herself better. I took her to a private gym that's near my house and I trained her since then." I explained.

"What move did you teach her?" Mickie asked.

"I won't spoil it, but it's a move that will surely shock you." I finished my sentence as all the girls looked at me puzzled and confused.

* * *

15 MINUTES LATER

"Christy is giving it all she has, but the experience of Maryse is getting the better of her." JR said.

"Yeah you said it JR. Maryse is using her experience to overwhelm Christy. The question now is can Christy find a way to beat Maryse's experience?" King questioned.

"Will she be able to win though?" JR questioned back.

Maryse bounced off the ropes went for clothesline and connected. Christy was down strangling to get back up. Maryse then grabbed Christy's head and hit a DDT. She then taunted Christy wanting for her to get up. She then grabbed Christy's head again going for the French Kiss.

"Maryse could end it right here if she hits the French Kiss." JR stated.

"Here it comes JR the French Kiss- no Christy counters." King said surprised.

Christy countered the French Kiss and then jumped up and hit the KKO?!

"Christy hits the KKO on Maryse?!" King shouted in shock.

"No King it's the CKO Christy Knockout!" JR corrected King.

"It seems World Champion Kofi has once again had a impact in a Divas match."

1-2-3?! Christy is the NEW Divas Championship! The crowd gave a massive pop has the energetic Christy Hemme is now the Divas Champion!

LOCKER ROOM

"Yes! That's my Christy!" I shouted happy she won and the girls looked at me shocked.

"You taught her the KKO?!" Ashley asked in shock.

"Yeah. I taught you the Ashley Adjustment and the A-5 so Christy has to know a new move." I explained and she nodded.

5 MINUTES LATER

Christy came back with her NEW Divas Championship around her shoulder. She was more energetic now.

"There she is the NEW Divas Champion! How does it feel to be champion?" I asked and she leaped hugging me.

"It feels AMAZING, EXCITING, AND AWESOME!" she shouted while kissing me.

"That' good to hear." I smiled and then turned to face Ashley.

"Okay you can do this. Believe in yourself and give it all you got. Prove to everyone why you are the Women's Champion." we then kissed as I was giving her good luck.

"Well time to give it everything I got. After tonight everyone will call me Ashley STILL the Women's Champion!" she declared as I smiled. That's the spirit.

15 MINUTES LATER

Ashley and Natayla were putting on a great match. Both Divas were going back and forth as there were multiple moments when one of them almost went through a table. Natayla kicked Ashley and was going for a Powerbomb, but Ashley countered into a Hurricanrana.

Ashley then grabbed Natalya ready to hoist her over her shoulders, but Natayla countered and tackle Ashley down. Natalya then grabbed Ashley's legs and locked in the Sharpshooter. Ashley was in pain trying to find a way to get out of the great submission. ' **Believe in yourself and give it all you got. Prove to everyone why you are the Women's Champion.** 'Kofi's words then rang back into Ashley's mind as she has to prove to the world and especially Kofi that she CAN and WILL WIN THIS MATCH!

Ashley then rolled on her back and levitated up to have their roles reversed. Now Natalya was on the mat while Ashley had the hold. Ashley then picked Natalya up by her legs and planted her down in a Powerbomb type move. She rolled out of the ring and grabbed a table. She set it up in the ring. Natalya then ran full speed at Ashley jump in the air going for a clothesline, but Ashley ducked and then BAM! Big Boot by Ashley. Ashley then hoisted Natayla on the top rope. Ashley then climbed the rope and the two now were exchanging punches. However Ashley caught Natalya with a hard right and then jumped off the top rope with her feet to Natalya's head. BAM! Hurricanrana through the table! Ashley did it! She retained her Women's Championship!

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER:

AND STILL THE WWE WOMEN'S CHAMPION ASHLEY!" Lillian stated as Ashley got a huge pop from the crowd.

5 MINUTES LATER

"I know you could do it. All had to do is believe in yourself." I said confidently and then we kissed.

"Well time for the Black Beast to be unleashed. Now I want you girls to sit back relax and let me show you the Black Beast reek havoc and destruction that stands in his way." I concluded my statement as all the girls including Mickie surprisingly give me kisses for good luck.

* * *

MAIN EVENT

"Next up ladies and gentleman the World Heavyweight Champion Kofi will defend his World Heavyweight Championship tonight in a 5-on-1 handicap match by the orders of Raw General Manger William Regal. Kofi is a SmackDown Superstar, however Regal is abusing his power as General Manager and focusing a SmackDown Superstar Kofi the World Heavyweight Champion defend his title here tonight" JR explained.

"That's right JR! Kofi is an amazing wrestler, but the question remains can he successfully retain his World Heavyweight Championship when odds aren't in his favor." King asking a great question.

"Looks like will find that right here right now King." JR answered.

"The following contest is scheduled for a 5-on-1 handicap match scheduled one-fall and is for the World Heavyweight Championship. If any of the five Superstars pin Kofi he will win the World Heavyweight Championship. In order for Kofi to retain his championship he must defeat all 5 opponents in the ring." Lillian explained.

"Next Big Thing" played and I came out in my black attire with my World Heavyweight Championship around my waist. I got a huge pop from the fans. I'm ready to destroy any and every person that wants a shot at my World Heavyweight Championship! 5 opponents want to be World Heavyweight Champion, ha! After this match you'll wish you never wanted to compete for the World Heavyweight Championship again!

" _Regality_ " played and out came the Raw General Manager William Regal with the a mic. "Now Kofi I know you are nervous about defending your World Heavyweight-"

"Shut up!" I interrupted him as I grabbed a mic. I'm not in the mood for his ridiculous speeches.

"Are you going to stand like a dumbass or are you going to tell me and the WWE Universe who are my 5 opponents. If not then I just have to make you an opponent and beat your English white ass for being a pathetic excuse for a man!." I declared and I received a huge pop for that.

"Alright fine have your way! After tonight when you lose your World Heavyweight Championship you no one to blame, but yourself! Now here are you opponents for your title defense!"

"To _Be Loved"_ the Raw theme played and out came Chris Masters, Snitsky, Umaga, MVP. I'm confused and so is everyone else. There's supposed to be five opponents not four, unless Regal has something up his sleeve. I could see him smiling.

"Now I personally introduce you to your fifth opponent!" he said as he turned his back. Just then " _Wreck_ " played everyone was in shock as yes Mick Foley is the fifth opponent for MY World Heavyweight Championship. My eyes were as wide as steel plates to see the Hardcore Legend and WWE Hall of Famer Mick Foley compete for MY World Heavyweight Championship.

The bell rang and I started the match with Snitsky. I personally do not like this guy at all. he is nothing more the a bully to women so as a man who respects women it's time to put him in his place. We locked up and I won as I had him in a headlock. He pushed to the ropes and and ran to the opposite side of him. He went for a clothesline, but I ducked and jumped to the second rope and then BAM! I hit a Springboard Moonsault on him. 1-2-no. I then continued my offense as I nailing him with a ground and pound move due to my MMA experience. I back off and grabbed his feet then lifted him up for Powerbomb! I climbed the top rope and jumped off and hit a Shooting Star Press! 1-2-3! Snitsky is gone.

My moment was short lived as Umaga ran into the ring and started stomping on me. He then hit me with a clothesline on the turnbuckle and I was dazed. Umaga hoisted me up and hit a Samoan Drop. 1-2-no. Umaga then placed me into the corner. Umaga went into the opposite corner ad ran at me with full force, but I ran at him with full speed and then SPEAR! Goldberg style. 1-2-3! Umaga gone. MVP came into the ring and then nailed an Inverted DDT. MVP then got cocky and bounced off the ropes "Ballin" he shouted, but I kicked up and hoisted him up for a K-5! 1-2-3. MVP gone. 3 down, 2 to go.

Chris Masters then ran in and appealed the Master Lock! "Chris Masters has the Master Lock looked in on Kofi! Will Chris Masters become the NEW World Heavyweight Champion?!" JR exclaimed I was struggling. Masters was thinking that his going to become World Heavyweight Champ-no low blow by Mick Foley?! Mick hit a low blow on Masters forcing Masters to break the hold. Mick kicked Masters in the stomach and then grabbed his arms. He then nailed the Double Arm DDT or the Butterfly DDT. He then asked for a mic.

"I'm not going to let some English biased piece of crap screw a champion like Kofi out of the World Heavyweight Championship that he deserves. He won that title fair and square. So Regal I refuse to let you try and take something that great wrestler like Kofi worked hard for!" Mick explained as he slammed the mic to the ground and left the ring.

I then brought Masters back to his feet and hoisted him up for a K-5. 1-2-3! I did it! I retained MY World Heavyweight Championship with a little help from Mickie Foley, however " _Regality_ " played and Regal came out smiling?

"You not done yet Kofi. You only beat 4 Superstars. And since my fifth Superstar left I'll be your final opponent." he said removing his apron to reveal his wrestling gear. I wanted him to join the match so I could beat the hell out of him, but then the lights went off. They came back on to reveal the Kane and Mark Henry. "I've paid this two large gentlemen to beat down until there is nothing left of you." he explained as Regal was now in the ring. I wasn't backing down at all. Mark and Kane may be strong, powerful, and dangerous men, but they can be beat. I beat Mark, so I have to do is beat Kane. However Kane then turned Regal's body around and grabbed his neck. He lifted him up for a chokeslam?! Mark was shocked by this and saw Kane leave the ring as everyone was confused. Then Kane grabbed a mic.

"As much as I love hurting people and torturing them I am not someone lapdog! So Regal you can take you offer and shove it! Also don't get any ideas Kofi! I did this for me and me only!" he explained and I nodded as he left. Mark was watching Kane the whole time. He then grabbed Regal's mic on the fall.

"Hey! Kane get back here! We have a job to do! You want to leave, fine! I'll do this myself!" Mark then throw the mic on the floor and turned around BAM! Chair shot to the face! I hoisted him up for a KA on the chair! I turned around and then BAM! Regal knocked me out with a Power of the Punch. The ref got in position and counted. 1-2-thre-no! I got my shoulder up last second! Regal was in disbelief. He was arguing with the ref about it being a three count. He then was done arguing and turned around for a SPEAR! 1-2-3! YES!

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER:

AND STILL THE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION KOFI!" Lillian shouted as the ref handed MY World Heavyweight Championship to me! I raised it over my head and the fans gave me a huge pop. However MVP came back into the ring and kicked me in the he gut. He then hit the Playmaker on me. Then Chavo came into the ring and attacked MVP fro behind. He then lifted MVP up and nailed the Gory Bomb. Chavo was acting cocky, but then he got kicked in the back and was now dangling on the ropes. Rey was the culprit and then bounced of the ropes to hit the 619! Finaly ran down to ring and Rey tried to hit him only to get hit by Finaly's cane. Finaly was now standing tall, however Matt came in and nailed the Twist of Fate on Finaly. I recovered from all the chaos and hoisted Matt on my shoulders for a K-5. Once again all of my challengers are down as I stand tall with MY World Heavyweight Championship!

 _At No Way it's every man for himself. I'm fighting five other Superstars for MY World Heavyweight Championship! No Way is this Sunday. At No Way Out I'm walking in World Heavyweight Champion and I'm leaving No Way Out from the Elimination Chamber match STILL THE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION_!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Final SmackDown before No Way Out**

FRIDAY NIGHT SMACKDOWN

Tonight SmackDown is live from Miami, Florida. This is the final SmackDown before No Way Out. I just arrived to the arena in with my new Lexus LS 600h which is red. I came out of my new Lexus in a set of causal clothes again. This week I'm wearing white blazer with a black shirt inside, my gold Rolex watch, black pants, and black shoes. I had MY World Heavyweight Championship on my shoulder.

There's only one thing I'm think about and that's my Elimination Chamber match for MY World Heavyweight Championship. I have no experience inside an elimination chamber, but it doesn't matter. I'm walking in World Heavyweight Champion and I'm damn sure leaving World Heavyweight Champion!

LOCKER ROOM  
I'm now in the locker room as I changed out of my casual clothes and into my wrestling attire. Tonight I'm wearing my yellow wrestling attire. I was also thinking about getting tattoos on my arms. I was planning on getting a skull on both shoulders and a snake on both wrists. I have a lot to think about. However I'm just going to do what I always do is be calm, cool, and collected. The sword tattoo Brock has on his chest is badass, I can't lie. Tattoos on me would be badass. I'm leaning on my chair relaxing as normal, until my "Kings" came into the ring smiling.

"So I'm going to ask you guys a question and I want your honest opinion." I said and they all nodded.

"How do guys think tattoos would look on me?" I asked and then Ashley laughed.

"Aaaaahhh!"she was laughing hard which was confusing all Shelton, Charlie, and myself.

"Ash why are you laughing?" I asked and she stopped while holding her chest.

"It is quite obvious. You would look badass with tattoos on!" she answered and I was surprised to hear her say that.

"Well I was considering getting a skull for both my shoulders and a snake for both of my wrists." I suggested and all of them nodded.

"You should get them tomorrow, so that at No Way Out on Sunday you'll look even more of a beast." Charlie suggested and I nodded.

"While let's talk about tattoos later. Right now all of us have important matches at No Way Out. Ashley your defending your Women's Championship in a fatal four way match. I know the odds are against you. You don't have to get pinned or forced to tap out to lose your championship, however; you just have to wait for right moment to strike. Your an amazing wrestler and a even amazing person. So at No Way Out give it your all." I concluded my speech and we kissed. I then turned over to Charlie and Shelton.

"You guys are the WWE Tag Team Champions. You guys have held the gold since the day we all became champions. At No Way Out you guys defend your Tag Team Championships against Paul London and Brain Kendrick. Although I don't like them I have give credit when credit is do. They are former WWE Tag Team Champions themselves and are an amazing tag team. However you guys have been Tag Team Champions twice now. You guys are great tag team yourself. I know you guys can do it." I concluded and we all hugged.

"Now do any of you guys have matches?" I asked and they all nodded.

"Tonight I have a fatal-four way match against Melina, Beth, and Jillian. The winner of the match gets to decide what type of match it will be at No Way Out." Ash answered.

"We have a tag team match against Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder." Charlie answered and I nodded.

"Do you have a match?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. I have a match against MVP tonight. So for now let's just sit back and relax." I said about to seat down on my chair when Charlie tapped my shoulder.

"Speak of the devil man." he said pointing to the TV. I saw MVP in the ring with a mic.

"Tonight I go one-on-one with the World Heavyweight Champion Kofi!" MVP declared and the fans popped. "However I should say 'soon to be FORMER World Heavyweight Champion' Kofi!" MVP shouted and the fans booed him crazy. "You see Kofi is an amazing athlete. Some of the high-flying moves he does is unthinkable because of his size. He is a beast, a monster, but he has a weakness. His weakness is his family. You take his family to take out Kofi. I will do whatever it takes to make sure I walk out of No Way Out the World Heavyweight Champion! Even if that means I have to hurt Kofi's family." MVP finished his speech and I just stared at the TV.

Charlie and Shelton were backing away from me. They know that I'm about to lose it. "Kofi love I just want you to know that please kick MVP's ass. But do it at No Way out. Also make sure at No Way Out you don't destroy him to the point were he can't walk anymore. Okay?" Ash asked and I smiled.

"Don't worry sweet. I'll make sure he'll still be able to walk. Maybe. If I feel remorse which right now is none." I said and kissed her before leaving.

"Don't worry guys. MVP won't be paralyzed or anything. He'll just have a long, long, long, time getting out the hospital." I said with a creepy smile and they nodded. I then left with my World Heavyweight Championship.

"Sometimes he scares the hell out of me. He can be caring and nice one second then do a complete 180 and become the Black Beast." Charlie said a little troubled.

"I know right. I glad we have a great person like him on our side." Shelton said and Charlie nodded.

"His does this all the time. The moment you make him angry you better be ready to defend yourself." Ash said.

IN THE RING

Right now in the ring is MVP, Finaly, Chavo, Rey, and Matt. They're all talking about walking out World Heavyweight Champion and headline WrestleMaina. They were arguing back and forth. Just then MVP spoke.

"So after I win the World Heavyweight-" MVP couldn't continue his sentence because "Next Big Thing" played and I came out with MY World Heavyweight Championship. The crowd pooped as my pyro went off. I made my way down the ring with a mic in my right hand.

"First of all I just to point out that the only person walking out World Heavyweight Champion is me. Second MVP I hope you have health insurance because after I'm done with you at No Way Out you'll wish you never stepped foot in a WWE ring. You say I that my weakness is my family. You couldn't be anymore wrong Power Ranger! My family isn't just my "Kings" or my actually family. No, my family is also the WWE Universe!" I declared and received and huge pop.

"They have been by my side since the moment I stepped foot in WWE. I know that not all fans love me and that's fine by me. They are entitled to love whatever Superstars they want. However I'll still fight for them because without them WWE would be nothing!" I shouted receiving another pop and MVP smirked.

"Kofi you think without this losers that the WWE would be nothing? No without the WWE Superstars the fans are nothing more than pieces of trash!" MVP exclaimed and the crowd booed the hell out of him.

"That's were your wrong Power Ranger. The fans pay their tickets because they love the WWE and wanted to an amazing show and they're damn sure going to get one tonight in Miami!" I declared as crowd popped for me a third time.

"Also let's be real here. The only person that has actually been World heavyweight Champion is Rey. Matt is only person who can become World Heavyweight Champion if he has the desire. Everyone else the chances of you walking out World Heavyweight Champion is slim to none. MVP your a good wrestler, but you let that big ego of yours do your battles. Finaly you can't win a match without that cane in your hand. Chavo your good wrestler too, but lately all you've been is Edge's bitch. " I concluded my speech.

"EXCUSE ME! I SAID EXCUSE ME!" everyone in the ring turned to see SmackDown General Manager Vickie Guerrero on the entrance ramp.

"Since all of the Elimination Chamber participants want to fight so badly tonight all six participants will compete in matches were if they lose they will lose their Chamber spot to the Superstar who beats them." Vickie announced and everyone in the ring, but me was flipping out. So if anyone lose they not only lose their Chamber spot, but they also possible loss the chance to main event WrestleMaina as World Heavyweight Champion; not like any of them will win.

"Vickie this is ridiculous! Why should I wrestle tonight with a chance to lose the Elimination Chamber spot I deserved?!" MVP questioned and I had to speak after what he just said.

"First of all MVP you didn't do anything to gain that Elimination Chamber spot. Vickie Guerrero was generous enough to put you in the Chamber match. Second, are you afraid to put your money and your Chamber spot where your mouth is? If you really want to be World Heavyweight Champion then you have take risk and overcome those odds and not be a scared, whinny, little pussy!" I declared as the fans cheered and he lost it.

"You know what?! I take the challenge! I wrestle whoever there is so I whoop their ass and prove I deserve to be in the Elimination Chamber match!" he yelled and I laughed.

"You talk all you want, but if you can't back it up then your hopeless in this ring." I said dropping my mic and leaving the ring.

"I have one more announcement to make. Tonight for the main event Kofi, you will be in a 3-on-1 handicap match for your World Heavyweight Championship. If any of those three Superstars beat you than they will going to the Chamber match as World Heavyweight Champion. Finally Finaly this is your opponent later tonight.." she pointed to the stage and 10 seconds went and then before flames went off. "Slow Chemical" and out came the monster Kane with smile on his face and mic in his hand.

"You know I'm not one for saying thank you. However Vickie thank you for giving me this opportunity to become the World Heavyweight Champion. Kofi I must admit you've had a good run as World Champion,however; your title reign ends at No Way Out when I beat Finaly later tonight and get added to the Elimination Chamber match. When that happens at No Way Out I going to take your World Heavyweight Championship!" Kane declared as I wasn't fazed at all.

"I don't mind going one-on-one with you Kane. Kane your the Big Red Machine, and your destroy everything in your path, however; can slay the Black Beast? Can you end my undefeated streak? Will you be ready when the 'Black Beast is unleashed'? The answers to all those questions is no. Kane your an amazing competitor, however; no matter how good you are you'll end up like all the man who have tried and take MY World Heavyweight Championship. You will fail. You will highly be added to the Elimination Chamber match, however; you won't have a chance of becoming World Heavyweight Champion won't happen when I prove that at No Way Out." I concluded dropping my mic as I keep looking at Kane. Then SmackDown went on commercial.

LOCKER ROOM

"Now this is a big match for you. You win you get to choose the stipulation of your championship match at No Way Out. This is a huge match for you. Now go out there and win. When you do win pick a match that is not only exciting to watch, but a match were you will have the advantage." I finished talking to Ash as she gave a good luck kiss and left.

"Alright guys lets talk. You guys have a tag team match against Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder. You've had a lot of momentum since becoming WWE Tag Team Champions. So tonight I want you guys to continue gaining that momentum, so at No Way Out you can put an end to Kendrick and London." I told them and they nodded.

"Also Ash is going to win when she hits Beth with a Spear after Beth hits the Grand Slam on Melina." I said predicted the outcome of the match already.

15 MINUTES LATER

"Just as a reminder ladies and gentlemen the winner of this fatal-four way match will choose the match stipulation at No Way Out." Cole stated.

"That is a huge stipulation Micheal! One of this divas will have the advantage come No Way Out this Sunday." JBL said in excitement.

Beth was in control as she just hit a military press on Jillian. Beth then ran to the corner where Jillian was and hit a huge clothesline. Beth then placed Jillian on the top rope. She climbed on hooked Jillian's arm onto her shoulder. Beth then his a Superplex off the top rope.

"Beth Phoenix hits a massive Superplex!" Cole shouted.

Beth then got up and hooked both of Jillian's arms and lifted her up for the Grand Slam! It was all over now!

"Beth hits the Grand Slam! It all o-no here comes Melina!" Cole exclaimed.

Melina went for a Superkick, but Beth countered with a belly-to-belly suplex. Beth then grabbed Melina hooking her arms and then lifted her up the Grand Slam.

"Beth Phoenix with a second Grand Slam! It could be over now!

"No here comes Ashley!"

Ashley came in and hit a Superkick right on the face of Beth. She then waited for Beth to get up. When Beth did she turned around for a SPEAR! 1-2-3!

"Ashley wins with a Spear on Beth Phoenix!"

"What a brilliant plan by the Women's Champion."

Ashley celebrated while the ref was holding her hand in the air. She was given her Women's Championship. She the asked for a mic.

"Now that I won the fatal-four way match the question now is what match stipulation will I choose? I can only think of one. So ladies at No Way Out the four of us divas will battle in the first ever fatal-four way Extreme Rules match!" Ash declared I was smiling now. She's taking a page out of my book. I personally love Extreme Rules matches. The three other divas were not happy about this. SmackDown went on commercial again.

LOCKER ROOM

"That's my Ashley. I expect nothing less. Nice match stipulation too." I praised her while kissing her.

"Thanks love." she smiled back. I then turned to Shelton and Charlie.

"Now guys go out there and gain more momentum for No Way Out." I said and both of them nodded then left.

15 MINUTES LATER

"Shelton Benjamin and Charlie Haas are in control of this match and are trying to gain more momentum for No Way this Sunday."

Charlie was in the ring with Kendrick. He had him in a Boston Crab. Kendrick was struggling to fight out of it. However he managed to turn his body sideways to counter the submission. Kendrick then connected with a Superkick. He then tagged London who went to the top rope.

"London now on the top rope. He could be looking for the Shooting Star Press."

He nailed the Shooting Star Press. Shelton ran into the ring to prevent the pin, but Kendrick decked him with a Superkick. London then went for the cover.

1-2-thre-no?! Charlie got the shoulder up! Kendrick and London couldn't believe it. Kendrick picked Charlie intending to hit a Suplex, but Charlie countered with a DDT. London went to hit Charlie with a clothesline, but Charlie ducked and then BAM! Superkick by Shelton. Charlie throw Kendrick to Shelton and then **Wrestling's Greatest Finisher**! 1-2-3!

LOCKER ROOM

"Yes that's what I'm talking about! Seize the right moment to strike." I was energetic now that Shelton and Charlie won.

"Now all that left is for you gain more momentum for No Way Out." Ash said to me.

"Your right. When I step in that ring my three opponents better say their prayers." I confidently said.

After 5 minutes Shelton and Charlie can back smiling. I was bumping fists with them. All four of us were now relaxing as SmackDown went on. The Elimination Chamber has new participants in it. Kane was able to beat Finaly after a chokeslam and Mark Henry was able to beat Chavo Guerrero after a World's Strongest Slam. Now that two monsters are in the Chamber match the match itself is even more hyped.

"Alright I'm up. You guys chill and watch yours truly kick ass and take names as the 'Black Beast is about to unleash'." I said and left.

MAIN EVENT

"Tonight's main event has World Heavyweight Champion Kofi defending his World Championship tonight in a 3-on-1 handicap match two days before his Elimination Chamber match at No way Out. This match made by General Manager Vickie Guerrero. I don't know about you John, but if someone is able to beat Kofi here tonight then he won't be in the Chamber match." Cole stated.

"That's right Micheal, but don't count the Black Beast out. He has conquered/ dominated every single opponent he has stepped in ring with every single he became World Heavyweight Champion. He is also undefeated every since he came to WWE. The question now is there anybody in the WWE who can beat Kofi?" JBL questioning himself.

"We'll find out in a few moments John." Cole said.

"The following contest is a 3-on-1 handicap match scheduled for one-fall and is for the World Heavyweight Championship. The Superstar who is able to pin Kofi or make him submit will become the World Heavyweight Champion." Lillian announced to the crowd.

" _Next Big Thing_ " played and I came out ready to do battle. I had my World Championship around my waist and then lifted my hands up for my pyro to go off. I jumped on the ring apron and then my other pyro from the ring post came out. I got into the ring and waited for my three opponents.

" _Rap Sheet_ " played and out came the 5 time, 5 time, 5 time, WCW Champion Booker T himself. I was smiling because it's not everyday you get to face a future Hall of Famer like Booker T. Booker came into the ring and we shook hands.

"It's Time" played and out came Gregory Helms who used to be the formerly known as the Hurricane. He got in the ring staring me down while looking at MY World Heavyweight Championship. He was determined to become champion by the look on his face.

" _Trailer Trashin_ " played and out came Jamie Noble who was also determined to become World Champion, however; I know he won't last 30 seconds in this match. He came into the ring at got right in my face and was talking trash. The ref got between us and pushed Jamie back.

INTRODUCING THE CHALLENGERS:

"First from Houston, Texas weighting 250 pounds Booker T!" the crowd cheered.

" Next from Melbourne, Florida weighting 202 pounds Jamie Noble!" the crowd booed like crazy.

"Finally from Smithfield, North Carolina weighting 210 pounds Gregory Helms!" the crowd booed for Helms too.

INTRODUCING THE CHAMPION:

From Baltimore, Maryland weighting 290 pounds he is the World Heavyweight Champion the Black Beast Kofi!" the crowd roared for me as always. I throw my shirt into the crowd and a fan caught it. I then handed my title to the ref and the bell rang. It's going to be me and Helms.

We struggled with a test of strength and I won. I put in a headlock and squeezed on his head to apply pressure. I then ran full speed and hit a Bulldog. He got up and went for a clothesline, but I countered into a Swinging Neckbreaker. I then ran to the turnbuckle and jumped off the second rope. I jumped one more time this time off the third rope. I flipped back and hit a Moonsault. I picked him off his legs into a Powerbomb. I then picked him again this time running at him. I ran in the opposite direction of him and twirled around him. I then hit a HeadScissors Takedown. I then ran towards the ropes. Helms tried to hit with a clothesline, but I ducked and bounced off the ropes on the opposite side. He turned into a SPEAR! 1-2-3.

Helms was done. I stood up after getting the three count and saw Noble on the top rope. He jumped off for a Crossbody, but I caught him with ease. I then threw him back for a Fallaway Slam. I picked up off his feet and Irish Whipped him into the turnbuckle. I ran at him and he jump up and him me with a Dropkick. He then grabbed my head. However I fought out and started punching him non-stop. I then climbed on the turnbuckle and lifted him up in a Fireman's Carry position.

"Kofi has Noble on top rope. What's he going for?" Cole asked.

"Whatever Kofi's planning it's going spectacular." JBL said smiling.

I jumped off the top rope and nailed a Super Death Valley Driver. The crowd exploded as I hit an amazing move off the top rope. I went for the cover. 1-2-3. I got up on my feet and then BAM! Superkick by Booker. He then went for the cover. 1-2-thr-no I kicked out. Booker then kicked me in the stomach as I was on one knee. He bounced off the ropes and hit the Scissors Kick.

"Booker T hits the Scissors Kick on Kofi! Will Booker T become World Champion?!" Cole energetically said.

"This could be it right here!" JBL shouted.

1-2-thre-no! I kicked put at the last second. Booker was in shock. He tried to hit another Superkick, but I caught his foot. I spun his foot around and he spun around. I lifted him up on my shoulders and nailed a K-5. However I didn't go for the pin. Everyone was confused for why I didn't cover Booker. I then drag his body closer to one of the turnbuckles. I then climbed to the top rope.

" _Feast your eyes on this_!" I thought to myself and I jumped off the top rope. I nailed Booker with a Corkscrew Shooting Star Press or as I like to call it the Black Storm.

"What was that Micheal?!" JBL asked in shock.

"That's Kofi's new finisher called the Black Storm." Cole answered.

I went for the cover. 1-2-3.

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER:

AND STILL THE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION KOFI!" Lillian stated and the crowd roared as the ref raised my hand. I then was handed my World Championship by the ref and held it up in the air. Booker got up and walked over to me. He extended his hand and I shook it as he clapped for me. The crowd clapped as they loved the sportsmanship. Booker left the ring as I was still celebrating my successful title defense. I turned around and then BAM! I got hit in the chest with a chair. The culprit was MVP. He then nailed me with Playmaker on the chair. I rolled out of the ring in pain.

"MVP has just knocked down the World Champion!"

"It's every man for himself and No Way Out."

MVP was celebrating, however; he turned around and got kicked in chest as while. The culprit this time was Matt Hardy. Matt nailed Twist of Fate on MVP. Matt was now the one standing tall, however his moment was short lived when he got kicked in the back and was hanging on the ropes. Rey was the cause of it. He bounced the ropes and nailed the 619 which knocked Matt out. Mark Henry then can into the ring and blasted Rey with a huge clothesline. Mark picked Rey up and nailed Rey with the World's Strongest Slam.

"Mark Henry now stands tall!"

"No, wait here comes the Big Red Machine Kane!"

Kane ran into the ring and then started trading blows with Mark. However Kane hit Mark with a huge right hand which dazed Mark. Kane then showed his tremulous strength by lifting Mark off his feet! I was surprised by this. I recovered from MVP's assault. I know Kane is strong as hell, but to lift Mark Henry off his feet is no easy task. Kane then nailed Mark with a Tombstone Piledriver. Kane was about to his signature taunt in the ring, but I stopped him and grabbed him from behind. I lifted him up and hit a German. I ran at him going for a Spear, but he got his right hand on my throat. He hooked my arm going for a Chokeslam, but I countered and nailed the KKO. I lifted him up and nailed him with a K-5. All my challengers were landed out as I was now for the third time standing tall with MY World Heavyweight Championship over my head.

 _"This Sunday at No Way Out is going to be war. All for MY World Heavyweight Championship! I'm walking in World Heavyweight Champion and I'm walking out FUCKING WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION! NOTHING AND I MINE **NOTHING** WILL STOP ME FROM MAIN EVENTING WRESTLEMAINA 24 AS WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION! **NOTHING!** "_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: NO WAY OUT**

 _Elimination Chamber match for a WWE Championship match at WrestleMaina XXIV Triple H vs Chris Jericho vs Shawn Micheals vs Umaga vs John "Bradshaw" Layfield_

 _Randy Orton(c) vs John Cena for the WWE Championship_

 _Elimination Chamber match for the World Heavyweight Championship Kofi(c) vs Kane vs Mark Henry vs MVP vs Matt Hardy vs Rey Mysterio_

 _Elimination Chamber match for a World Heavyweight Championship Match at WrestleMania XXIV Batista vs Finaly vs The_

 _Great Khali vs Big Daddy V vs Big Show vs Vladimir Kozlov_

 _Chavo Guerrero(c) vs CM Punk ECW Championship_

 _Ric Flair vs Mr. Kennedy Career Threatening Match_

 _First-Ever Divas Extreme Rules Fatal-Four Way for the Women's_ _Championship Ashley(c) vs Beth Phoenix vs Melina vs Jillian_

 _Tables Match for the Tag Team Championship The World's Greatest Tag Team(c) vs Paul London and Brian Kendrick_ **(If Kendrick and London lose then they will not get a rematch until AFTER WrestleMania 24)**

Christy Hemme(c) vs Maryse for the Divas Championship

Tonight is No Way Out live from Paradise, Nevada in the Thomas Mark Center. Tonight when I defend MY World Heavyweight Championship in an Elimination Chamber match. Mathematically I have a 1 out of 6 chance of walking out still World Heavyweight Champion, but when you want to be the best math doesn't mean jack! I'M WALKING IN THAT CHAMBER WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION AND I'M WALKING OUT WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION!

I just arrived to the arena in my white Lexus wearing a blue blazer with a red shirt inside, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. Underneath my shoulders and forearms were bandages. I also have on my gold Rolex watch. I had MY World Heavyweight Championship around my shoulder along with a Nike duffel bag with my wrestling gear inside. Tonight is a defining moment for me. When I win the Elimination Chamber match I going to headline WrestleMaina XXIV (24) as World Heavyweight Champion!

LOCKER ROOM

I'm now in my personal locker room with my wrestling attire. Tonight I'm wearing my green attire. I was relaxing thinking about my Chamber match when the door opened to reveal my "Kings" and Christy. "There he is the World Heavyweight Champion!" Christy shouted hugging me.

"It's good to see you too Christy! I know your going to do successful retain your Divas Championship against Maryse. You just have find the right moment to strike." I advised and she smiled. She then looked at my bandage shoulders.

"Why are your shoulder and forearms bandage? Did you get into a fight?" she asked.

"You got tattoos?!" Ashley asked surprised about if I got tattoos.

"Yep. Check it out." I said removing my left shoulder bandage. Everyone looked and saw a large red dragon on a black cross with red jewels on it. Everyone looked amazed at the artwork and design. "Kofi when did you get this tattoo?" Charlie asked. "I got it yesterday. I went to famous tattoo artist and spent 8 hours getting it. I also got three more. One on my right shoulder and both of my wrist. This second one took 5 hours." I said as I removed the bandage on my right shoulder and revealed a large tribal black skull.

"Wow that looks badass dude!" Shelton said amazed.

"The last two combine took 8 hours." I said as I unwrapped my forearms bandages and revealed a black blue demon tattoo on both my left and right foreman. Everyone was in awe and I was smiling. "So what do you think?" I asked.

"Kofi you truly are a badass." Ash said kissing me.

"I know. I'm also thinking about getting a sword tattoo on my chest." I suggested.

"Alright Christy your defending your Divas Championship tonight in a rematch against Maryse. The RKO, KKO, or CKO is a Jumping Cutter that is dubbed as "the ultimate move out of nowhere." It can be performed at any time. Randy does the move extremely well. Just wait for the right moment to strike. I know you can do it." I said having confidence in her.

"Alright I'll do my best! I'll see you guys later." she said giving me a good luck kiss and left.

"So you that confident that she'll win?" Charlie asked turning to me.

"I know she'll win. All she has to do is find the right moment to strike." I said and relaxing.

10 MINUTES LATER

Maryse has Christy in a Boston Crab in the middle of ring. Christy is in pain trying to get to the ropes.

"Maryse is in control of this match is looking to get back her Divas Championship from Christy." Cole stated.

"Christy needs to get the ropes or she might have to tap!" JBL shouted.

Christy was struggling and desperately trying to get to the ropes as she was crawling, but then she realized something. "The RKO, KKO, or CKO is a Jumping Cutter that is dubbed as "the ultimate move out of nowhere." It can be performed at any time. Randy does the move extremely well. Just wait for the right moment to strike. I know you can do it." she remembered what I said and know she couldn't give up.

Christy twisted her body and countered Maryse's Boston Crab causing Maryse to fall down to the mat. Christy then ran at Maryse and nailed a Float-over DDT. She picked up Maryse, but Maryse pushed Christy off and nailed a Superkick. Maryse then picked up Christy looking for the end.

"Maryse looking for the French Kiss."

"If Maryse hits this it could be over."

Maryse went for the French Kiss, but Christy countered into the CKO! 1-2-3! Christy retained her Divas Championship! I know she could do it!

HERE IS YOUR WINNER:

AND STILL THE DIVAS CHAMPION CHRISTY HEMME!" the ref handed Christy her Divas Championship and she was celebrating while smiling.

5 MINUTES LATER

"I know you could do it!" I said to Christy as we kissed.

"Thanks. I just followed your advise." she said.

"Now you guys have to defend your Tag Team Titles against London and Kendrick in a Tables Match. You win this you won't have to worry about them until after WrestleMaina XXIV. So go out there and kick their ass once and for all!" I said and they nodded.

15 MINUTES LATER

Kendrick had Shelton on the top rope for a Superplex. There was a table positioned in the middle of the ring. Kendrick was fighting back with punches to the rib cage of Kendrick. While that was going on Charlie had London set up for a Powerbomb. However London countered with a Hurricanrana on the outside.

"Shelton Benjamin fighting back! Trying to avoid getting eliminated!"

"Kendrick trying to pull Benjamin off the ropes for a Superplex. Benjamin now has Kendrick in Powerbomb position. Shelton Benjamin goes a chance!" Cole shouted.

Shelton nailed a Sunset Flip Powerbomb through the table!

BRIAN KENDRICK HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

When London heard that he was in shock. Now it was 2-on 1. London got in the ring and both him and Kendrick were arguing with the ref. The ref wasn't listening to it and said Kendrick was gone. London then turned to Kendrick just before Kendrick was about to leave the ring and was arguing with him. Kendrick said London has to do it on his own.

London was PISSED that he had to win this match without help. London then turned around and BAM! Superkick by Shelton! Charlie had step-up a table in the middle of ring. Shelton pushed London into the ropes and then _**Wrestling's Greatest Finisher!**_ It's over!

HERE ARE YOUR WINNERS:

AND STILL THE WWE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS SHELTON BENJAMIN AND CHARLIE HAAS THE WORLD'S GREATEST TAG TEAM" Lillian announced as the ref handed both Tag titles to Shelton and Charlie. They celebrated in the ring and high-fived fans as they finished their rivalry with London and Kendrick.

Kendrick came back into the ring and helped his partner to his feet. Suddenly Kendrick hit a clothesline on London?! He started stomping away at his own partner! He then went outside the ring and grabbed a chair. He blasted London with the chair 3 straight times on the back. He set up the chair and picked London up. BAM! Powerbomb on the chair! Multiple refs escorted Kendrick out of the ring and medical personal aided to London. Everyone now knows that the team of Brian Kendrick and Paul London is no more.

5 MINUTES LATER

After Kendrick's assault on his now former tag team partner I was talking to Ashley about her upcoming Extreme Rules Fatal Four Way match for her Women's Championship. I know from her facial expression that she was mostly confident, but a little nervous.

"You going to win. You can either go crazy and beat the hell out everyone with weapons or you can just be scared and lose your Women's Championship." I seriously stated. She looked at me and then her Women's Championship. She then smiled at me.

"You know damn well I'm going to out there kick ass and walk out STILL Women's Champion!" she answered and I smiled knowing she picked the right answer.

"Now go out there and show the world why you are the Women's Champion!" I exclaimed and I gave her a good luck kiss before leaving.

20 MINUTES LATER

Ashley was outside fighting against Melina. Ash had a steel chair and blasted Melina with it face-first. In the ring Beth was on the top rope about deliver a Superplex to Jillian through a two tables. However Ashley came in the ring with a barbwire baseball bat.

"Beth going for a Superplex, but her comes Ashley with a barbwire baseball bat?!" Cole asked surprised.

"What's she planning?!"

"Whatever it is it's going to be amazing!"

BAM!

"What a shot!"

"That's going to leave a mark!"

Ashley blasted Beth in the back with the bat. She then went underneath Beth going for a Powerbomb. She saw the tables and used her strength to lift both Beth & Jillian. BAM! ASHLEY NAILED A POWERBOMB ON BETH AND BOTH HER & JILLIAN WENT THROUGH THE TWO TABLES!

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!"the crowd chanted, but Ashley wasn't done. Ash went outside and grabbed two tables a 15 foot Ladder and duck tape underneath the ring! She pushed all four objects in the ring. She then set up the ladder and the two tables which were now on top of each other. She looked around and saw Melina recovering. She bounced off the ropes and then SPEAR THROUGH A TABLE!

Jillian recovered as well and charged at Ash only to get nailed with a Superkick. Ash picked up Jillian and hoisted her on her shoulders for a A-5. Beth then went from behind and hoisted Ashley up going for the Grand Slam, but Ashley countered into a Sunset Flip pin. However Ash quickly pushed Beth off and nailed a Superkick. Ash picked a chair and blasted Beth in the back 4 times.

Ash then picked Beth up and placed her on the bottom of the two tables. Ash then grabbed the duck taped and taped Beth around the table. Beth was struggling to get out, but it was no use. Ash then climbed the ladder and everyone was off the edge of their seats. Ash was at the top of the ladder and she then crossed her heart?! WHAT A MINUTE! SHE'S NOT GOING TO DO WHAT I THINK SHE IS?!

Ashley jumped off the 15 foot ladder and NAILED A LEAP OF FAITH THROUGH THE TWO TABLES! OH MY GOD! I KNEW SHE WOULD SOMETHING AMAZING, BUT THAT'S INSANE!

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" the crowd was echoing as Ashley just did an INSANE move! 1-2-3! ASHLEY RETAINS HER WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP!

HERE IS YOUR WINNER:

AND STILL THE WOMEN'S CHAMPION ASHLEY!" the ref handed Ashley her Women's title and crowd went insane.

"ASHLEY ROCKS! ASHLEY ROCKS! ASHLEY ROCKS!" the crowd was applauding and cheering for Ashley. Ash then climb the top of the ladder and held her Women's Championship high in the air. All I have to say is Ashley you are fucking awesome!

5 MINUTES LATER

"Okay I think I speak for everyone in this locker room, at home, in this arena, and around the world that what you just did was FUCKING AMAZING!" I yelled energetic and everyone nodded. Ashley smiled and leaned near me for a kiss.

"I just thought that I had to do something Extreme since the match called Extreme Rules. Plus I knew the WWE Universe would love it." she explained.

"Well you did a hell of a job." Shelton added.

"That Leap of Faith was crazy Ashley! You really stood out!" Charlie praised and Ashley smiled.

"Ashley are you okay? I saw what you did and I was amazed and worried at the same time!" Christy said concerned about her friend.

"Don't worry Christy. I'm totally fine." she said and Christy sighed in relief.

"Alright let's watch the rest of the show until my match comes." I said and everyone nodded. I went into my cooler and got three sodas. Fanta Orange for Shelton, Coke for Charlie, and Sprite for Ashley. Christy was drinking water and I was drinking Orange Gatorade. We chilled and relaxed through out the rest of the show.

The 16-time World Champion and future Hall of Famer Ric Flair was going up against Mr. Kennedy in a Career Threatening match. If Ric Flair loses then he'll be forced to retire which in my opinion would be an absolute travesty. Also if Ric Flair is going to forced into retirement it should against someone who has had a long history with him and will give him a match worth watching. Kennedy is probably salty about the fact that his the only person to lose his Money in-the Bank contract without cashing it in.

Now he wants to force the greatest World Champion in history into retirement? That's a load of crap. Throughout the match Kennedy was applying lots of damage and pressure on Flair's injured leg. However at the end of the match Flair tripped Kennedy and applied the Figure Four Leglock. After a minute or two Kennedy taped out cause Flair to win and not be forced to retire.

CM Punk and Chavo Guerrero battled it out for the ECW Championship. The two went back and forth giving a great match. Punk was setting Guerrero up for a Hurricanrana, but Guerrero grabbed the ropes causing Punk on the mat face-first. Guerrero capitalized and nailed a Frog Splash to retain his ECW Championship.

The next match was the SmackDown/ECW Elimination Chamber match for a World Heavyweight Championship match at WrestleMania XXIV (24) for MY World Heavyweight Championship. The match itself is great. Every Superstar has one goal in mind and that to headline WrestleMania and face me for MY World Heavyweight Championship.

The first elimination was Big Daddy V who got pinned by Batista after Batista nailed a DDT on Big Daddy V on the steel floor. He lasted 9 minutes and 7 seconds. The second elimination was the Great Khali who was eliminated by the Big Show who blasted Khali with a WMD/KO punch. Khali lasted 12 minutes and 38 seconds. So far two giants have been eliminated and one giant remains.

The next elimination didn't happen until 10 minutes or so later. Kozlov was on a pod with nowhere to go and Big Show was tracking him down. Big Show launched his hand towards Kozlov's throat. BIG SHOW THEN LAUNCHED KOZLOV OFF THE POD! Finaly then went for the cover and got the three count.

It was now down to three men; Batista, Finaly, and Big Show. Big Show was now dominating the match with corner slingshot splashes to both Batista and Finaly. However Batista started fighting back with lefts and rights. He building momentum with clotheslines and a DDT. Finaly then stopped Batista's momentum with a shot to head with his cane.

Finaly continued his assault on Batista with his cane and stomped him multiple times. Finaly ran to the ropes going for clothesline only to get hit with a Big Boot by Big Show causing Finaly to roll outside the ring and to steel floor. Big Show then throw Finaly into the steel surface. Show then grabbed Finaly by the throat and then CHOKESLAM ON THE STEEL FLOOR! Big Show covered Finaly and got the pin.

It's now down to Big Show and Batista. I was thinking who would be a better opponent. Big Show is mainly power and a very hard opponent to get off his feet. However Batista is combination of power, speed, endurance, etc. Now I think about it Batista and I are very similar. He and I have the almost the same body type. However unlike Dave I'm also athletic and have great agility.

Batista and Big Show went back and forth. Big Show went for a Big Boot, but Batista ducked and followed with a kick in gut. Batista pulled Big Show up with all of his strength and then Batista Bomb! 1-2-3! Batista won and now has a match against me for MY World Heavyweight Championship at WrestleMania XXIV (24). I know I'm in for a fight knowing that Batista isn't a joke in the ring.

"Alright I'm next. I'm defending MY World Championship against five others Superstars my opinion the second most destructive structure in the WWE the Elimination Chamber. I'm walking in that Chamber World Champion and I'm walking out World Champion! Now it's time for the Black Beast to Be Unleashed!" I vowed walking out World Champion as I left.

"I feel bad for his opponents." Christy said.

"Why? Don't you what Kofi to win?" Ashley asked a little confused.

"No, I mean that the other participants in the Chamber match are going have their hands full because once Kofi says his catchphrase you better be ready for a fight."

"Yeah. We've all seen first hand want his capable of." Ashley said and everyone nodded.

* * *

"Coming up next is the Elimination Chamber match for the World Heavyweight Championship! Kofi defends his World Heavyweight Championship against MVP, Kane, Mark Henry, Matt Hardy, and Rey Mysterio! John this surely going to be an amazing main event for SmackDown!" Cole stated energized.

"Your 100% right Micheal. This going to be one hell of match to six greatest wrestlers on SmackDown today compete for the World Heavyweight Championship!" JBL said energized as well.

"The following contest is a six-man Elimination Chamber match and is for the WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP! The only to be eliminated is by pinfall or submission. The last Superstar standing will be the World Heavyweight Champion!" Lillian announced.

"Again to remind those of you who are unfamiliar with Elimination Chamber this are the rules. Four Superstars will enter the ring at random and enter the four pods outside the ring. The last two Superstars will enter in the ring and start the match. The match will continue until a Superstar has been eliminated by pinfall or submission. The Superstar standing will leave as World Heavyweight Champion!"

 _Slow Chemical_ played and out came the Big Red Machine Kane. He was the first to enter the ring. He went to the a pod on right near the steel steps. The refs locked his pod and all he was doing was smiling. Kane is going to have advantage depending on the order of the entrees.

 _"I'm Comin"_ played and out came the Ballin' Superstar MVP. He had his chain around his neck and he felt confident. He entered the pod horizontally to Kane's pod. The refs locked his pod and he was ready for a fight.

 _"Booyaka 619" by P.O.D._ played and out came the Ultimate Underdog and Master of the 619 Rey Mysterio. The fans gave him a huge pop. Rey has been World Heavyweight Champion and looks to become World Champion again. He may be the smallest wrestler in the ring hasn't stopped Rey from overcoming the odds before. If he wins tonight he'll main event WrestleMania XXIV (24) as World Heavyweight Champion and not as the challenger like WrestleMania 22. Rey went to the pod that was diagonally to MVP's.

 _"Live for the Moment" by Monster Magnet_ played and out came Matt hardy the fourth participant and the final participant for the fourth Chamber. Matt received a huge pop like Rey did. Matt did his signature pose and went into the chamber. Matt was focused as was everyone else.

 _"Some Bodies Gonna Get It"_ played and out came the World's Strongest Man with another opportunity to become the World Heavyweight Champion. He had to be the most determined out of all the challengers in this match. He has wanted 12 years to become World Champion and hasn't done it. Tonight his going to go all out. He entered the ring waiting for the final entry.

"Next Big Thing" played and out came me the Black Beast, the World Heavyweight Champion Kofi! I got huge pop from the crowd. I entered the ring ready for battle. I know this would be a tough match considering that I'm defending my title in the Elimination Chamber against five other Superstars. **Let's do this!**

 **I'm going to paraphrase most of the Chamber match. This is only because I want to get this done quicker. This will rarely ever happen.**

25 MINUTES LATER

It's done to me, Mark and Kane. The match has been hell! Everyone of us has had there own spotlight within the match and are selling the moves well. Mark and I started off in the ring and I was dominating. The pod to open was Matt's. The first elimination didn't happen until 11 minutes into the match. Matt was the first eliminated after he went for a Twist of Fate on Kane, but Kane countered into a Chokeslam on the steel floor. The second elimination didn't happen until 10 minutes after Matt's elimination. MVP was second after I blasted him with a Superkick and Rey nailed a 619. I then hoisted MVP up for a K-5 for the 1-2-3.

Rey then went up top for a Frog Splash on Mark, but Mark caught him in mid air and the World's Strongest Slam. Mark then got the 1-2-3. Mark was now in control as he had me and Kane on the turnbuckles. He ran at Kane full speed and nailed a clothesline. He then ran to me side for a clothesline, but I kicked him in the face. I then turned my back and he turned around for a Whisper in the Wind. BAM! My face meet a Big Boot by Kane. Kane then went after Mark and started appealing pressure on Mark's leg. However Mark was fighting back with lefts and rights. He stunned Kane and lifted the Big Red Monster for a Belly-to Belly Superplex. BAM! Mark then got be-headed with a Superkick by me.

Both Mark and Kane are done. I was thinking and made my mind. I dragged Kane towards Mark and laid him on top of Kane. I then lifted both of them off the mat on their feet. I then did want made the entire WWE shake. I hoisted BOTH KANE AND MARK HENRY ON MY SHOULDERS!

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" the WWE Universe was chanting.

"Kofi has Kane and Mark Henry on his shoulders at the same time?! What strength!" Cole yelled in disbelief.

"Now THAT is power! That is god-given strength! That is 743 pounds!" JBL praised.

I then nailed a K-5 simultaneously! I then went to cover Kane 1-2-3!

KANE HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

It was now done to me and Mark. I wanted to make another Elimination Chamber moment, so I know what I was going to do. I picked Mark going for a Powerbomb, but he countered with a massive clothesline. He then bounced off the ropes going for the World's Strongest Splash and connected. However I flipped off and hoisted Mark on my shoulders for a K-5! I then knew it was time.

I dragged Mark close to the turnbuckle and start climbing the turnbuckle. But I didn't stop as I was now jumping on top of one the pods! "Kofi is now on top of one the steel pods! Is he really going to do this?!" Cole said.

"You bet he is Micheal! Kofi said he would walk out World Heavyweight Champion and prove why he deserves to be World Champion!" JBL explained.

I was now at the top of the pod. I looked over at the crowd and they were cheering for me to jump. Alright let's do this! I ran to the end of the pod and spirited. I launched myself off the pod and perfectly nailed Black Storm! 1-2-3! Yes! I did it!

HERE IS YOUR WINNER:

AND STILL THE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION KOFI!" Lillian announced as the ref handed me MY World Heavyweight Championship and the crowd exploded! "KOFI IS AWESOME! KOFI IS AWESOME! KOFI IS AWESOME!" the chanted and I gained the respect of the WWE Universe. I knew that some people see me as a Brock Lesnar ripoff while I just proved all the doubters wrong!

I climbed to the top of the Chamber holding MY World Championship high in the air as confetti came raining down. Not only did I retain my World Heavyweight Championship, but I'm going to main event WrestleMania XXIV or 24 as the World Heavyweight Champion!

LOCKER ROOM

"That was insane! I didn't know you were THAT strong and athletic!" Shelton praised me and was also shocked.

"I know, but I knew if I did something spectral that the WWE Universe would love it and they did it. Did you guys love it?" I asked.

"How could we not?! I mean I knew you were strong, but to lift Mark Henry AND Kane at the same time is unbelievable! And how the hell where you able to do that corkscrew 450 splash perfectly?" Ash asked.

"I just train. I knew I can't just be power, speed, athletic, and endurance. I have to have agility too. So I would my ass off to perfect top rope move and they work like a charm! But for now LET'S PARTY!" I yelled and everyone partied like it was 1994. We had beer, wine, soda, etc. We all had a blast! All of us retained our titles and are going to compete at WrestleMania!

John Cena got FUCKING screwed! Orton got himself DQ'd to retain the WWE Championship! John reacted with a FU through the RAW announce table and appealed an STFU. The RAW Elimination Chamber matched ended with Triple H winning after hitting a Pedigree on Shawn Micheals. I know for a fact that I'm going to have a challenge facing the Animal Batista at WrestleMania XXIV, but no matter who the opponent is I will conquer them and retain MY WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP!


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: The Beast and The Animal Face Off**

Tonight SmackDown is live from Green Bay, Wisconsin in the Resch Center. I just got off a successful title defense in an Elimination Chamber match retaining MY World Heavyweight Championship. I'm in a black blazer with red shirt inside, black pants, black dress shoes, and my gold Rolex watch on my right wrist. I had my World title around my shoulder and I'm also wearing black sunglasses. People were congratulating me and praising me on my great match.

 _"Next Big Thing"_ played and the crowd gave me a huge pop as I did my entrance with my pyro and went heading down to the ring while giving fans fives. I went in between the ropes and held my World title high and crowd once again gave me a pop. I then walked over and was handed a microphone.

"What's up WWE Universe!" I shouted and the crowd popped. "I walked out of No Way Out STILL the World Heavyweight Champion! I have faced the best SmackDown has to offer but there is one Superstar I haven't faced yet and that Superstar is the man I will be facing at WrestleMania. So ladies and gentleman give up for the Animal Batista!" I announced Batista's name and crowd exploded.

 _"I Walk Alone"_ played over the PA system and the Animal came out in a white blazer with white pants, black dress shoes, and a gold watch on his wrist. He also had black sunglasses like me. He did his entrance with his pyro as well while also giving fans fives as well. He went into the ring and did his pose on the top rope as I was in the corner staring him down.

He was then handed a mic and stared me down too. He then smirked before speaking. "You know if there is one Superstar I wanted to face in the entire WWE it would be you Kofi. I mean people call you the "new" Brock Lesnar or the "black version" of Brock Lesnar and I agree with them. You have all the attributes Brock Lesnar had but the one thing you have that Lesnar doesn't is your agility is unquestionable. You have dominated every single match you've been in and remain undefeated. Your only 20 years old and you've accomplished so much. UFC Heavyweight Champion, IWPG Champion, and now World Heavyweight Champion. You are a Beast no your the Black Beast. Your a destructive force to be reckoned with. I respect your accomplishments and you as a person. However make no mistake, I will do whatever I can to become World Heavyweight Champion again! You may have been able to beat the likes of Edge, Randy Orton, and Kane but I'm nothing you've ever faced! People call me the Animal for a reason. I just as much a destructive and dominate force like you. So at WrestleMania you and I are going beat the crap out of each other however it only takes one Batista Bomb to me to win the World Heavyweight Champion!" He concluded his promo and I smirked.

"Your right Dave. You and I are going to beat the crap or hell out of each other at WrestleMania but it's going to be my foot on top of your caucus with MY World Heavyweight Championship in the air! Dave you not walkout WrestleMania champion your walking out a bloody mess and your ass kicked! People may call you the Animal but after WrestleMania will be called The Black Beast's Cunt Face Bitch!" I declared as got in his face while I throw my glass of my face. He did the exact same thing and we stared down each other.

We were mouthing each other back and forth. We backed off from each other and then our blazers on the turnbuckles and unbuttoned our shirts to show our chest and abs. We then removed our watches. I put mine in my pocket and so did Dave. I throw my World Championship to the corner. Once all our clothes were away were started brawling throwing lefts, rights, forearms, elbows etc. Neither of us were getting the up hand but then Batista caught me with a right and I got dazed. Dave then did a ground and pound on me with forearms and elbows. However my MMA experience kicked in and I countered his ground & pound by rolling over with our positions changing. I then proceed to do a ground and pound of my own. I then got off of him and whipped him into the ropes. I was planning for a Spinebuster but he countered with a DDT. I got right back up charged at him going for a Superman Punch but he countered again this time with a Powerslam! He grabbed me and lifted me for a Batista Bomb but this time I countered with a Sunset Flip into a Piledriver! "Holy SHIT! HOLY SHIT! THIS IS AWESOME!" the crowd was erupting and going nuts.

I then quickly grabbed Batista and hoisted him up for a K-5. I then grabbed my World title and was celebrating with the crowd however Batista then did a kip-up behind me which I didn't notice and he then hoisted me up and this time nailed the Batista Bomb! The crowd was also cheering for Batista Dave while he was celebrating with MY World Championship in his hands but I then did a kip-up. Batista turned around at then SPEAR! I leveled the Animal as I was once again stood over Batista. I continued my assault on Dave with elbows and forearms. I lifted him to his feet but I had him a powerbomb position. I then hoisted him up for a Batista Bomb! I add insult to injury by using Dave's own finisher against him. I then left the ring with MY World title on my shoulder. Dave was able to get up after 1 minute with the help from the ropes. He eyed me down and I smirked holding MY World Heavyweight Championship high in the air! I didn't have a match tonight so I stand in a hotel with Ashley, Charlie, and Shelton. We had a party and went to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys it's PrinceKofiX. It's been over a year since my last chapter. Hope everyone is doing good where every you may be. Keep supporting if like this story. Remember to favorite and follow all my other stories too if you like them as well. With that out of the way.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 23: Hell On Earth

Last week was just a small taste of what WrestleMania will be like with me and Dave going at it. I knew that I would have give absolute all in our match. But never the less SmackDown is live today inside the Oracle Arena in Oakland, California. arrived in my red Lexus. I wearing a white blazer today with a black tie with white dress pants and black dress shoes. I had my World title over shoulder as I was walking through the arena. I had received texts from Vickie telling me to come into her office for something. The camera was on me so I knew I had make the most out this of course.

I walked in and knocked on the front door. I heard a "Come in" uttered which I assumed was Vickie's voice. I turned the handle to find Vickie sitting in her chair where he desk is with annoyed look on her face.

"I take your not happy with me, Vickie?" I asked sarcastically.

"No I'm not! I'm not happy to see you with World Heavyweight Championship!" She shouted out and I shrugged.

"And what's wrong with me as World Heavyweight Champion? I'm a way better champion than Edge was that's for damn sure.

"Don't you dare speak bad about my husband!" She shouted.

"Why are getting upset Vickie? Mad because I'm telling the truth?" I said sarcastically again.

"You think because you got lucky against Edge that your the best this business has to offer. Well news flash Edge has done it all. He's..."She was about to continue but I cut her off with the hand to the face.

"Been WWE Champion, World Heavyweight Champion, United States Champion, Intercontinental Champion, Revolutionized the Tag Team Championships with Christian along with the Hardy Boyz, and the Dudley Boyz, First-Ever Money In the Bank Winner, and a Hall of Fame Career. You think I don't know about Edge's résumé, Vickie? I know that he's already established a Hall of Fame Career but my problem isn't with him it's with you." I hissed out.

"With me? What do have against me?!" She hissed back out and I crossed my arms.

"You really don't know? Fine I'll tell you. It's you the authority figures that think they have all the power abuse it and make whoever you desire as champion which to me is Bullshit."

"And why is that you bastard?!" She yelled but I wasn't fazed by her minor insult.

"Because of instead having a system where everyone gets opportunities at being the best they can be you authority figures ruin that and force people to respect your sellouts."

"News flash that how it works! Some people are born a success and deserve to crowned champions while others aren't and don't have what it takes and should stay at the bottom where they belong!"

"Wow your even more a stick up bitch than I thought." I said nonchalantly and she looked like she was about blow a fuse. Figuratively. And Literally.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"Oh no Vickie don't get mad I'm sorry." I said a mocking tone. She marched towards me with ill intent.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" She hollered right in my face but I was fazed by her outburst.

"The World Heavyweight Champion, bitch." I said holding up my World title. She was about say something but I cut her off with my hand.

"And it's going to say that way as long as I want. You do whatever you want. Put my gauntlet matches, steel cage matches, TLC matches, Hell in a Cell, etc. I don't care what you do cause I'll overcome an type of bullshit you decided to throw my way. And at WrestleMania 24 I'm walking in the Grandest Stage of Them All as World Heavyweight Champion and I'm walking World Heavyweight Champion and there is not a damn thing you can do about it!"

"Oh, but I will. I'll stop at nothing until I see you lose that World Heavyweight Championship of yours! Mark my words!" She threatened but I wasn't backing down.

"Oh I''m so scared." Her threats meant nothing to me. She ran towards me and tried to slap me but I grabbed her hand with ease and stared at her with venomous eyes.

 **"You just made a huge mistake."** I hissed out and Vickie. I then grabbed her desk chair and sat down on it. I pushed Vickie down on my lap. I placed my left hand around her waist limiting her to move at all.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!"

"What does look like I'm doing? I'm going to spank you for the whole world to see. Camera man get as close an angle as you can for everyone if you do I'll give $200 after this whole thing is done." He agreed and did exactly as I said.

"Now then on to business." I gripped Vickie's jeans and pulled them down to her ankles. "NOOOOOO! YOU CAN'T DOOOOOO THIIIIIIIISSSSS!"

"Oh yes I can and in this position you are helpless! Now quite your bickering and take your punishment!"

SMACK "OW!" SMACK "STOP" SMACK "OW!" SMACK "THIS" SMACK OW "AT" SMACK SMACK SMACK "ONCE!"

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK "YOU" SMACK SMACK "ARE IN NO POSITION" SMACK SMACK "TO ORDER ME WHEN YOU'RE GETTING YOUR ASS BEATEN!" SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK "STOOOPPP! I-IT HURTS!" "Heh."IT'S A SPANKING VICKIE IT'S SUPPOSE TO HURT OR IT WOULDN'T BE CALLED PUNISHMENT!" SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK "I'LL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL YOU GOT THAT?! SMACK SMACK "OWWWW!" "AGAIN YOU HAVE NO AUTHORITY IN THIS POSITION VICKIE!" SMACK SMACK SMACK "WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO STOP!" SMACK SMACK SMACK "OWWWWWWW!" "WHEN I FEEL LIKE IT!" SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK "DAMN YOU TO HELL KOFI SEKYERE! DAMN YOU TO HELL!" "You know I was going to stop and let you up but with that attitude I think you deserve a bare bottom spanking now." "W-WHAT NO YOU CAN'T! I'M SOORRRRY! PLEASE DON'T!" I ignored Vickie's pleas and pulled down her panties to her ankles.

I turned my attention to her desk. I pulled the draw open and found a black hairbrush. When Vickie saw me with the hairbrush in hand she turned pale. "NOOOOOOOOOOO! DON'T PLEEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE!" Her pleas fell on deaf ears.

"I'm only going to give you 20 Vickie then it's over."

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

After the 20th smack I put the brush back into the draw. I pulled Vickie put up and she was a sobbing mess. "Now Vickie I hope you've learned something from this. I did that because you deserved it. You don't have to like me by any means but all I ask that you respect me. I feel that you don't actually want Edge as champion but someone else. So if you want to make my life a "living hell" then go ahead. All I'm saying is I'll conquer anything you throw at me. I'm walking in WrestleMania 24 World Heavyweight Champion and I'm walking out World Heavyweight Champion, period." I gave Vickie a short hug and was about to leave.

"Wait!" I was about to open the door but Vickie's voice caused me to turn my head. She had a smirk on her face. An evil smirk.

"Don't think this is over. Cause we're just beginning. Reason being because tonight your defending the World Heavyweight Championship against Kane in a No Disqualification Match."

"That's fine with me. I could use the warm-up." My response surprised Vickie and after that I paid the camera man then left to head for the locker room.

* * *

Locker Room

When I entered into the Locker Room I sat down on my couch and began thinking about my match with Kane. "Heh. This is just another obstacle for me to conquer." I was thinking deeply about my upcoming match when Ashley, Shelton, and Charlie came in. I looked up at them and they all had shocked expression.

"Are you guys really mind-blown I did something like that?" I asked and they all nodded.

"Of course you are. Anyway do any of guys have matches tonight?"

"Yeah. We have a Tag-Team tables match against Ryder and Hawkins." Shelton answered.

"Good. You guys will beat them and gain momentum for Mania. Is it next?" I asked and they both nodded.

"Well you guys know what to do." I said and they both left. That just leaves Ashley and me.

There's a bit of silence between us. Which can understand why. I mean I just spanked the General Manager of Smackdown.

"So...Are you okay about you know?" I asked and she was in a world of her own.

"Ashley." I started shaking her shoulders but she wasn't responding.

"Ashley." Nothing.

"Ashley!" Nothing!

"ASHLEY!"

"W-W-What?! O-Oh Kofi you were talking?" She finally got back into reality but not 100%.

"Are you okay, Ash? If something bothering you just tell me." I said with concern. I held her hand with mine.

"W-Well I've been thinking...about something." I probably know what it is.

Before she could continue I placed my finger on her lips silencing her. "Ssssh. Ash I know what your going to say and I don't want to complicate anything. We're fine the way we are. We can talk about this when we're both ready. I can already tell by your body language that you're having your doubts. But I just want you to know I love you. I always have and I always will. Let's get relax for now and focus on the matches, okay?" I said all this in calm and caring tone. I didn't want her to feel even more uneasy. She nodded and I turned the TV on.

Shelton and Charlie were dictating this match which good cause they get show Hawkins and Ryder who's boss. After getting rid of Hawkins, Shelton and Charlie finished the match with WGF (Wrestling's Greatest Finisher).

"Alright guys I'm up. Wish me luck." I said.

"You don't need it your the Black Beast." Charlie said with a smirk and I chuckled.

"Heh. Your right."

* * *

"The following contest is a No-Disqualification match scheduled for one-fall and it for the World Heavyweight Championship!"

"Slow Chemical" played and out came the Big Red Machine, Kane. Kane had the one goal in mind and that's the World Heavyweight Championship. If he beats me tonight he would go on to main event WrestleMania as the World Champion.

But that's just a fantasy compared to reality.

Kane got into the ring and began circling around. He did his signature fire entrance. He was waiting, stalking for me to come out ready for a fight.

"Next Big Thing" played and I came out in white attire. I did my normal entrance as my pyro went off and stepped right into Kane's face. The ref got in between us as we both stared holes at each other.

"Introducing first weighting 323 pounds Kane!" The fans gave him mixed reaction.

"His opponent from Baltimore, Maryland weighting 280 pounds he is the World Heavyweight Champion the Black Beast Kofi!"

I handed the ref my World title and he rang the bell. I quickly charged at Kane. He did the same and got into a collar-and elbow tie up. I was holding my ground for sure but Kane is no slouch. Kane won the tie up by aggressively pushing me back but I rolled up and charged again.

This time Kane went for a right hand and I ducked. I countered with a ground and pound MMA style. I hammered away with lefts and rights. I backed off and grabbed his legs. I hoisted him up for a Powerbomb. I pulled him up again. BAM! Another Powerbomb. I went for the hat trick and connected with a third Powerbomb.

I got out the ring and grabbed a chair and a table. I slid back into the ring and Kane kicked me in the gut. He lifted me up int the air.

Military Press on the chair! That hurt for sure. Kane was now in control as he picked up the chair and began pounding me with it.

BAM

BAM

BAM

BAM

BAM

BAM

BAM

BAM

BAM

BAM

10 shots to my body from that chair and Kane was enjoying my pain. I was laughing too. Kane was surprised by this. He backed away for a second and then did a Kip-up. I had a smirk on my face. "Come on." Kane was shocked that I took those chair shots like nothing. He charged at me with a right hand and instead of ducking I ate it. I connected with right of me own.

Kane and I went back and forth. Blow after blow. Nether of us giving into to the other. However I was getting the upper hand. I kept hammering away on Kane. I ran to the chair. BAM! I blasted Kane in the face! BAM! Another shot to the face! Kane was dazed and was leaning on the ropes. I then thought of something. I throw the chair at Kane and he caught it. Only then Superkick on the chair! Van Daminator!

Kane was sent flying out the ring along with the chair. I saw the table and pushed it out the ring towards the announce table. I waited for to get up. Once he did I ran towards the ropes full speed. I bounced off them and then Suicide Somersault over the top rope!

Kane was dazed even more then before. I realized this was my chance. I set the table and throw Kane back into the ring. I climbed the outside of the turnbuckle while Kane climbed inside. Once at the top I threw a few punches at his back.

I lifted him up Fireman's Carry. I knew I was in the perfect position for an OMG moment. I jumped off the top rope.

DEATH VALLEY DRIVER THROUGH THE TABLE!

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" The crowd was getting hyped.

I got to my feet and started tearing apart the announce table. I went under the ring and grabbed a barbed-wire baseball. I turned around and felt Kane's massive hand on the throat. He lifted me up. CHOKE-NO I BLASTED HIM IN THE FACE WITH THE WIRED BAT!

I was free from Kane's grip and began hammering away with bat.

BAM

BAM

BAM

BAM

BAM

BAM

BAM

BAM

BAM

BAM

10 shots with the bat and Kane was now in a crimson mask of blood. I decided I needed to end this. I throw the bat down and pushed Kane onto the announce table. I got on the table and lifted Kane on his feet. I picked him up Fireman's Carry.

'Time to end this!' I thought.

K-5 THROUGH THE ANNOUNCE TABLE!

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" Once again the crowd was chanted but they were even more hyped than before. I rolled Kane to the floor and went for the cover. 1-2-TH-NO I GOT ATTACKED FROM BEHIND BY EDGE, HAWKINS, AND RYDER!

They ganged up on me and started pounding me. I was brought back into the ring. Hawkins and Ryder both had chair and began blasting me with them. I was vulnerable at this point. Edge got in the ring with a chair in one hand and MY World title in the other. Hawkins and Ryder held me down as Edge got in my face shouting at me.

"YOU SEE THIS!" He push MY World title in my face. "IF I CAN'T HAVE IT THEN NEITHER CAN YOU! YOU'LL BE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION AGAIN! YOU HEAR-ARRGGH!" I SPIT IN HIS FACE! I pushed Hawkins and Ryder off me and charged to Edge!

SPEAR!

I leveled Edge. I turned my attention to his goons. I grabbed the chair and was about slam it on Hawkins but I got nailed with a Big Boot by Kane!

He must have recovered from all the chaos. It was now 4 on 1. Hawkins, Ryder, and Kane all pounced on me. Edge was now enraged. Kane then got a hold of me and hoisted me up for a Chokeslam! All three men then held me down and Edge gripped the chair once again only this time he had a venomous look on his face.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" He was about to slam the chair against me skull!

Just then "Walk Alone" played and out came Batista, Shelton, and Charlie! The crowd was now more hyped then ever. They rushed in the ring and attacked Edge, Hawkins, and Ryder! Shelton and Charlie both sent Hawkins and Ryder flying with Superkicks and then fighting them outside the ring. Batista w pounced on Edge. He nailed him with two clotheslines and a Spinebuster! He then threw Edge over the top rope. Just let that La Familia retracted with Shelton and Charlie chasing them with backstage with steel chairs.

Batista began brawling with Kane. He leveled him with lefts and rights. He pushed to the rope and caught him with a Spinebuster! He picked him up and hoisted him up for a Batista Bomb! I was now recovered as Batista grabbed MY World title and blasted Kane in the face!

Kane turned around and SPEAR!

1-2-3!

I retained MY World Heavyweight Title! "Here is your winner and STILL the World Heavyweight Champion the Black Beast Kofi!" Batista gave the title to the ref and he handed it to me with my hand raised in the air. Batista was staring a hole towards me. I raised MY World title in air in victory. I walked towards Batista and we got right in each other faces. I held MY World title in air once again and he just stared at it.

"I helped you because I rather fight a man I respect than someone who cheated his way to the top. But mark my words at WrestleMania I will become the NEW World Heavyweight Champion!" He said and I stood unfazed.

"Wrong! Cause at WrestleMania I'm going to beat you and STILL BE THE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION!"

 **Kofi vs Batista two weeks away until WrestleMania 24! One thing was for sure tonight was Hell but this is NOTHING compared to what WrestleMania will be! THIS WAS JUST A GLANCE OF WHAT'S TO COME AT WRESTLEMANIA!**

* * *

 **Hey guys PKX, here! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I'll see you again later!**

 **Peace!**


End file.
